The ninjanapping!
by Dragemenian jew
Summary: Hayate gets kidnapped by a seemingly completly ordinairy european girl and Kasumi tries to save him with help from another seemingly completly ordinairy girl. Warning: Crazyness. Contains Yuri and yaoi and pairings some of you may loathe to death!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok! As you´ve seen on my profile I´m rewriting my stuff (or when I have the time, lol). So anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
**

_**"Chapter 1: Boooooooring!"**_

"What should we do?" Fanny whined, "we´ve already been here one month and nothing´s happened".

"They don´t even have a decent dancehall in here!" Esme filled in.

"And we´ve already visited every mall!"

"What is there left to do?"

The two girls looked around them, seeing the crowds. Everyone walked so elegantly around each other they hardly touched once. All around were huge buildings and Japanese signs in neon light, everything witnessing about a town way less exciting then it looked.

"And we´re going to stay here four more months" Esme moaned.

"Damn!" Fanny said again, "are you up for sushi?"

"Miyakis"? Esme muttered.

"Yeah!"

"I guess so! It´s the only place not robbing one off all one´s emergency money".

_._

"This fish has to be at least five months old", Esme grimaced once they sat inside the restaurant, pointing with one of the sticks at her plate.

"Are you surprised?" Fanny raised an eyebrow, throwing significant glances around the room.

The interior was made of grey bricks that were filled with food traces and texts in different languages, all in bad hand writing.

"Some things are the same everywhere!" Esme looked at the texts.

Safe for the two girls there were only a few people at the restaurant. An old man with torn clothes and a beard that didn´t look like it´d been cut for ages, three young guys with baggy clothes and a middle aged women who´s lips hung down as if though someone´d put 3 kilos weights on them.

"Looks like she´s been having way to much sushi here", Fanny raised a meaningful eyebrow.

"Umhum", Esme nodded.

Fanny picked up her sticks again, taking another peace off sushi between them. Knowing exactly what the dark blond girl intended to do, Esme protested.

"You shouldn´t split them up!" the girl with the dark brown, half long hair exclaimed, "it means bad luck here!"

"Whatever!" Fanny shrugged her shoulders, "whatever makes things happen..."

"Don´t push it!" Esme raised a warning finger, "sometimes one finds out what one wanted at first isn´t really..."

"What one wanted! I know!" Fanny rolled eyes.

"All I´m saying is sometimes _boring_ is better then _dangerous_."

"No matter how much I´d want it", Fanny sighed, "splitting up a piece of sushi won´t change a thing."

"Don´t say that!"

"Look around!" Fanny looked around the restaurant, "these walls looks exactly the same as yesterday! No one´s cleaned them up, and they sure as hell haven´t scrubbed the floors either. I bet the reason is, no one dares getting close enough after all this time they´ve let this place rot! Look here!" Fanny looked at the other guests, the old man who´d now put the mitso soop all over his beard, and the woman who by now looked as if she was about to eat the whole place and spit it out, "same people like last time we were here, and the time before that and probably the times before we came to Japan and probably tomorrow, the day after tomorrow and..."

"Look!" suddenly Esme turned her attention from her friend to the door, fixing it intensively with her eyes.

Fanny turned around, seeing a tall man in a long black coat and black boots. He looked about like any man they´d seen in Japan, approximately 170 cm tall, thin and with short black hair. Though his face was smooth and free from wrinkles he didn´t look like a young man. The look in his brown eyes was serious and almost severd, and his face stiff like that off a statue. He walked passed the other guests without throwing them a single glance and walked directly to the disk.

"Strange guy", Esme whispered, "he looks like he´s swallowed a block of ice".

"Yeah!" Fanny nodded, looking seriously at the stranger.

The stranger looked at the man behind the disk, with a stern expression in his eyes.

"They´re whispering about something", Esme hissed, excitedly.

Fanny fixed the men with her eyes.

"It´s some kind of arch", she said, "I don´t know what this is about but they sure don´t seem happy".

"Damn it!" Esme muttered, "if one could only read lips!"

"It wouldn´t help us", Fanny stated, "they just turned their backs".

"Yeah! Yeah!" Esme rolled eyes.

Suddenly the man turned around and went through the door.

"This was weird!", Esmes eyes widened.

"Yeah", Fanny nodded.

They sat quiet for a breef moment before Fanny spoke.

"Lets follow him!" Fanny said after a while.

"What?"

"Lets follow him!"

"Fanny... seriously... its."

"Come on!" Fanny exclaimed, "we´re on track to something exciting! For all we know he might be part off some secret organization like " the tempel brothers".

"For all we know he might be part off the bloody Yacuza!" Esme exclaimed, "and I don´t want my fingers cut off".

"Or...", Fanny smiled mischievously, "he might be a detective..."

"Or a super ninja!" Esme exclaimed, excitedly, "let´s follow him!" She grabbed her friend by the arm, running so fast the dark blond girl almost flew.

_._

The girls had followed the man for almost an hour and almost given up hope, finding anything interesting. The man had bought a cup off coffee, read a newspaper and even been into a game store. "Not very ninja like", the girls thought.

"Guess he was just an ordinary coffee guy then", Fanny muttered.

"Video- games!" Esme exclaimed, "no ninja would ever have time for that!"

"Exactly!"

The girls were just about to return to their apartment, when the man turned around and went into an alley.

"I don´t think anything will happen", Fanny said, "but I want to be sure it really doesn´t before we call it a day".

They sneaked after the man, pressing themselves to the wall. What the girls saw next surprised them despite their talks off ninjas and private detectives. (Probably an ordinary coffee guy was in reality what they´d been expecting all along).

The man suddenly took of his hat, moving his hand up and down in quick, elegant, precise gestures uttering strange lines in Japanese. Knowing Japanese the girls knew he said something in style with take me to the "tenji-mon village", still it was in some ancient kind off language.

After he´d uttered the strange tantra he did the most unusual thing and dissapeard. Poff! Not even a sound, not even a sign off smoke. Yeah! Not even a "poff" actually. When falling to the ground something fell out off the pockets off his coat, a small white paper with a small text cluttered down on it.

"W..w..what!" Fanny stammered, "how could he just.."

The taller girl picked up the notes, frowning after putting them into her pocket.

"He just...", Esme stammered, "turned into nothing!"

They stood quiet for a moment, wondering what to do.

"Damn it!" Fanny said after a while, "we decided to follow him, so we will!"

Without another word she rambled the tantra, imitating the mans gestures in detail. The moment after, even she turned into thin air.

"Then I´ll go to!" Esme said resolute, repeating the words.

**AN: Ok! First corrected chap! If you´ve read the corrected version please review. I´m trying to do this as good as I can, so if you have any idea of something that can be corrected, please tell me exactly what, so I can do something about it. Thanks for reading D:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Damn! Finally got the time to correct chap 2. Either way, enjoy!  
**

_**Chapter 2: The scroll:**_

"Damn!" Fanny yelled as she hit the ground.

"Damn!" Esme yelled, falling on her butt.

"What is this?"

The surroundings were the opposite to the neon clad city they´d just left. The streets were clean and made off grey bricks, the houses made in wood with those triangle shaped, round roofs one so often so in ancient, Japanese paintings.

"Wow!" Esme smiled.

"Quickly"! Fanny hissed, dragging her friend behind one off the houses.

They hid right in time to avoid being seen by the five men passing by. They all appeared to be Asian, judding by there features. But three off them had other hair colors then black and all wore long kimonos and pants that looked as if though they´d been taken from a black and white movie of some sort. The last man passing by, the girls quickly recognized as the man they´d tailed.

"Did you get what you came for Takeo?" a man with serious brown eyes and shoulders long, auburn hair said.

"Yes, master Hayate!" Takeo said, handing over the arch.

"Good", Hayate opened up the roll, reading it threw before closing it again, "it must be hidden away!" he said, "and it must be hidden where no one else can find it. We wouldn´t want it to be abused again!" the look in Hayates face was so grave it even scarred Fanny a little.

"We will my lord!" another man said before they walked away.

"Kawaiiiiiiii!" Esme exclaimed once the men were out of sight.

"Who?" Fanny frowned.

"Him!" Esme rolled her eyes, "him of course!"

"You have to be more precise! There were at least five _him!"_

"The auburn haired one of course! He was just so..., Esme got a dreamlike look in her face.

Fanny shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess so!" she said, "want to see where they took it?"

"Of course!" Esme exclaimed, a childish enthusiasm in her face and voice.

_._

When Esme and Fanny´d followed the men, they stopped before a round, temple like building in grey stone, bowing before it. Burning torches were placed in front off it and as well as a statue off a man with grave features.

The girls observed them from their hideout (another wooden house) waiting curiously for their chance. Chance to do what? The girls hadn´t really thought that far!

"It seems like some kind off sanctuary", Esme whispered, "I wonder if that arch is some kind off religuous text.

"Nah!" Fanny frowned, "I think it´s something far more dangerous! That _kawaiiii _guy", Fanny gave Esme a significant look, "said it could be abused".

Esme raised her eyebrows.

"Isn´t religon dangerous and can be abused?" she said.

"I still think it´s something far worse", Fanny said more to herself then Esme.

Three of the men entered the temple but Hayate and Takeo stayed outside.

"Have you heard any news off my sister yet?" Hayate said in a low voice, placing a hand on the other mans shoulder, "will Kasumi return to her home?"

Takeo shook his head, looking graver then ever.

"I´ve received the adress to her new work", he said, "but that´s as far as I get. According to the source she´s a waitress at a fast food place but quite satisfied with her life! I don´t think she´s interested in returning".

Hayate sighed.

"My sister!" he said, " a waitress at a fast food place!"

"She seems to be quit found of her new life".

"Madness!" Hayate shook his head.

"So cute!" Esme whispered, fixing the young man adoringly with her eyes.

"Such a jerk!" Fanny muttered, "if she likes being a waitress, what´s wrong with letting her have her way?"

"God, those eyes! Esme giggled, clapping her hands, "such a beautiful guy!"

Fanny rolled her eyes.

"Buffon!" she muttered.

"If you happen to see her", Hayate said to Takeo after a while, "tell her that she´s more then welcome!"

"But what about our laws?"

"Ignore the laws!" Hayate said giving a dreamlike smile, "I miss my sister and I want her to come back! I want us to put these meaningless disputes behind us, all this fighting, all this... I just want her to come back!"

"God, he´s cute!" Esme twittered.

"That was quite touching", Fanny raised a eyebrow, "even though I have no idea what it´s about".

"Let´s enter my lord," Takeo said in a neutral voice.

Hayate stopped the other man on the way by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And Takeo!" he lowered his voice, "don´t tell Ayane!"

"About what?"

"Everything", Hayate gave him a serious look.

"I won´t my lord!"

"Good!"

The two men entered the temple.

_._

The girls had to wait for a good half hour before the five men finally left the building.

"If I was super fast and super strong!" Esme exclaimed, "I would so steal that guy away!"

"_That´s _called abduction and _that´s _classified as a crime", Fanny raised a meaningful eyebrow .

"Yeah! Yeah!", Esme muttered, "I just said _if!"_

"Hey!" Fanny said, "I wonder what disputes that Hayate is talking about"

"Hayate", Esme mumbled passionately, "Hayate!"

"God, Esme!" Fanny exclaimed, "let´s just focus on the arch!"

The two young women entered the building.

The interior off the temple was made off stone like the outside and the walls were clad in white curtains with red circles in the middle.

"Weird", Fanny crinkled her nose.

"It´s beautiful!" Esme exclaimed.

Fanny rolled eyes at her friend for about the tenth time this day.

"I wonder where they hid it", she said.

The girls started looking threw the room, pushing aside the curtains.

"Where the hell can it be?" Fanny muttered, "it´s not like there are twenty thousand places to hide it!"

"Ooooooooah!" Esme exclaimed suddenly about to trip forwards.

"Damn!" Fanny exclaimed as she barely avoided the stone, flying her direction.

"Badly constructed!" Esme frowned, "or...", she looked at the spot where the stone had been placed, this is it!" Esme bent down, picking up the arch!

"Damn!" Fanny exclaimed again, this time a lot more cherful.

The girls fingers worked frenetically, knitting up the red ribbon, holding the papers together.

"It´s some kind of spell", Esme gasped.

Fanny read it threw.

"I´ve got a bad feeling about this", she said once she´d finished reading.

"What do you mean?" Esme frowned.

"Exactly what I mean", Fanny said seriously, "that it´s dangerous and shouldn´t be taken lightly".

Esme grinned suddenly.

"It´s a piece of paper with Japanese letters on", she said, "sometimes you´re a little melodramatic!"

"I´m serious! Let´s put it back!" Fannys already white face was now paler then that of a ghost.

"Come on!" Esme exclaimed, taking the papers from her friend.

"Give it back! Fanny reached for the papers.

But Esme held them away.

"No!" she exclaimed, "I want to see what happens! What did we come here for?"

"I don´t know! But it wasn´t making the world unsafe!"

"Let me prove to you it´s not dangerous!"

"No!" Fanny said upset, "everything we´ve seen and suspected has been real until now. Why would this be less real then everything else?"

"Yes! And aren´t you happy it´s been real? Seriously! Do you want to return to our disgusting Sushi-restaurant, narrow room and boring lives in Tokyo. Aren´t you happy?"

"Yes, I was! But now I..."

"Now you what? Esme said angrily, "damn it, Fanny! You come up with ideas all the time but you never follow threw with them! Don´t you want to follow threw with something for once in a while?"

"Esme, put it back!" Fanny yelled, "your precious Hayate said it himself, it can be abused!"

"No, I won´t", Esme said resolute, "stronger, faster, sharper", she started reading, "flexible like water, unbreakable like rock.."

"Esme stop it! Fanny reached for the arch again but Esme moved away.

"Give me the power to take what I want and keep it. I will walk threw fire, fly with the wind and go wherever I choose".

It went quiet for a while and the two girls looked at each other.

"You...", Fanny pointed at Esme, to furious to speak, "you... read it!"

Esme looked surprised at her for a while before smiling giving a broad smile, starring like in trance ahead of her.

"Hayate", her voice was short, yet eager at the same time, "cute ninja boy! Now!"

"What?"

"Anyway! I´m going!"

Fanny watched mute as her friend suddenly left the ground taking off in a flash off lightning.

"Wait!"Fanny yelled, "running out off the building".

_._

When Fanny came out she found several villagers including Hayate starring at her.

"Hm!" Fanny hawked, twisting her hands, looking at the ground before smiling stupidly at the others.

Suddenly a flash of colors appeared, the figure moving so fast one couldn´t guess what it was.

"Cute ninja boy!" Esme smiled frenetically.

Fanny noticed to her horror that she´d stopped right above Hayate, fixing him with her eyes.

"Hayate, kawaiiiii!" Esme´s moves were so fast they were hardly noticable, as she dragged Hayate up with one arm, throwing him over her shoulder as if though he´d been a sack of rice.

The others gasped.

"See you later!" Esme laughed maniacally, taking off as quickly as she came.

"Let go off me you buffon!" Hayates screams pierced threw the sky, "you vill pay for this, I swear it!"

But the ninja and the young girl were out of sight the next second.

"Hello!" Fanny said, trying hard to look kindly at the people surrounding her.

Men, women and children all looking as if they were about to burn her alive. The man called Takeo pointed at the pale skinned girl with a shaking finger.

"After her!" he commanded.

"Ok!" Fanny said, starring at the maddened crew, "I´m going for a ruuuuuuun!"

Despite her short skirt and high heeled black boots Fanny took of as fast as she could, her feet hardly touching the ground. The villagers screamed at her, making all kind off nice statements in ancient japanese.

"I didn´t read it!" Fanny protested, almost loosing her breath in the process, "OK! I peeked at it, but I never intended to read it. Oh! Yes I read it but... I didn´t read it out loud. I... Oh! the slim girl moaned, "it´s all coming out wrong! Aoh!" Fanny yelled as something hard hit her head.

The wooden horse hit the ground and the young girl locked eyes with a black haired boy, sitting on the roof, sticking his tongue at her.

"Squirt!" Fanny muttered, increasing her speed even more.

All off a sudden there were multiple objects flying at her, toys, porcelain plates, glasses, bricks and even a knife.

"Wow!" Fanny said, barely avoiding the last object, "take it easy with that! I could have die.. ",Fannys facial expression changed suddenly as the realization struck her, "but that was what you intended me to do right! My goooood!" Fanny nearly fell to the ground, avoiding the second knife.

The people not hunting her (and even some off them doing so ) the children sitting on the roofs, the heavily masked ninjas sitting on the roof, the women and men looking out off the windows were constantly throwing whatever they happened to have at hand her way.

"This was so not what I meant by being the center off every bodies attention", Fanny said miserably.

She dodged a long katana, flying at her witch instantly pierced threw a huge salmon hanging upside down in front off one off the houses.

"Very sharp", the young girl stated.

When Fanny thought she couldn´t go on another second a familiar building reached her eyes. She pushed herself to the limit to increase the distance between herself and the villagers, now only ten young, well trained men (including Takeo) and three women (one off them with short lilac hair and a lilac uniform consisting off long pants and a armless shirt).

"Thank god!" Fanny panted as she entered the building.

She knew she didn´t have much time so she started the digging process right away. She broke the bricks up, creeping under the floor before quickly putting them back.

The young girl didn´t know how long she could stay like this but at least it was better then getting pierced by forks or knocked down by wooden horses.

"I´m so not going to Japan again", Fanny muttered.

All of a sudden she heard footsteps, and the second after two voices talk.

"I´m sure I saw her coming here", Takeo muttered, "where can she be? It´s strange one little girl should be so hard to find?"

"Little girl!" Fanny growled, knitting her fists under the ground, "I´ll show you old man!" her eyes growing dark.

"She can´t be far from here", a confident female voice said, "people outside aren´t that smart!

"Who do you think you are!" Fanny hissed.

Fanny didn´t like being called a "little girl" and she certainly didn´t like her intelligence being insulted. She looked threw a hatch under the bricks, seeing Takeo and the lilac haired women. The women constantly had a triumphant and somewhat mocking expression glued to her face.

"I don´t know about that" Takeos frowned, "she ran away from us all, she was fast enough avoiding our daggers and she certainly got here some way".

Suddenly the women gave a high laughter and a smile that made Fanny want to punch all her sparkling, white teeth out.

"That was probably more lack off skill then skill itself", she said, "we all know tourists are far from intelligent".

"Beware, Ayane!" Takeo raised a warning finger, "that women could as well be a run away shinobi like your sister".

Suddenly the womans face muscles tensed, her fists knitting and her eyes looking like burning lava.

"Don´t mention that self righteous bitch", Ayane hissed, "I don´t ever want to see her stupid face again unless she´s lying here dead before me".

"Gods!" Fanny whispered, raising a eye brow, "that´s sounds like taking things a tad bit to far".

Takeo stood silent for a while, twisting his hands and jerking his shoulders.

"Now that she´s mentioned", he said suddenly, "well... Hayate told me not to mention it... but now that he´s gone I guess it doesn´t matter. I found this...", Takeo started digging threw his pockets.

"No you can´t you bastard", Fanny was so angry her whole body was shaking, "you can´t! Not after you promised him..."

Even though the girl didn´t know these people she had strong principals about ethics, and breaking a promise one´d just given, leaving a person out to a lilac haired psychopath that wanted to kill her just didn´t fit in with anything she believed in.

"Damn!" Takeo exclaimed all of a sudden, "I can´t find it! I had the new adress to the place where she´s working but it seems to have fallen out off my pockets".

Fanny suddenly remembered the note falling out off Takeo´s coat when he teleport´d to this mystical village and she, herself picking it up. Fanny picked the note up from her black suit, reading it. There it was written, with big signs "Kasumi´s adress", "nara street 5" "Onashi Noodles".

"No! You don´t have it you shmuck", Fanny said, smiling triumphantly, "because I have it! And I´m not letting you get her or..."

"But I think I remember it!" Takeo frowned, "it was... hm nara street... 4 no 5... yes it was five and the place was called "Onashi Noodles".

"Damn!" Fanny muttered, slapping her forehead, "damn!"

The lilac haired girl suddenly gave a high laughter.

"Ha! Just typical Kasumi!" Ayane said, "that place makes the worst sushi ever"

"Then you don´t know the meaning off the word _bad"_, Fanny snorted, "spoiled brat!"

"This is what we´ll do!" Ayane said after a while, "send a hand full off our best warriors after Hayates kidnapper and ten off our best assasins to "Onashi Noodles".

"That´s it! "Fanny said resolute, "I´m not letting you get Kasumi and not my best friend either!"

"And the girl?"Takeo said.

"Forget the girl!" Ayane gestured with her hand as if she was waving off a fly, "she´s unimportant".

Now it was settled for Fanny. "Little girl" was one thing and "less intelligent" another but one simply did not call her, the prettiest, most talented singer, actress and author (and now soon to be super heroine) unimportant!

"I´ll teach you about unimportant", flames grew in Fannys green eyes, "lilac haired clown!" she made the signs she´d seen Takeo do, asking to be taken to "Onashi Noodles".

**AN: Well... I´ve corrected this again but I´m sure however there is still much, much more in this chap that will be improved. I´d be very thankful to you if you wanted to tell me what.**

**And also... since this story is like... over one years old much about me has changes. Not only my writing-style but also my perception of the characters. But pretty please! Help me improve!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Let me just say; OMG! WHAT A FOOL I MADE OF MYSELF! to begin this AN. **

**I corrected chap 4 and did not remember to submit the corrected chap 3 first. But well... enjoy, lol!  
**

_**Assasins, breathtaking battles and bad sushi:**_

"Get off me!" Hayate yelled, pounding frenetically with his fists on the 156 cm tall girl, holding him in her arms.

Esme landed on the street, grabbing hold off the ninja´s wrists.

"Let me go!" Hayate struggled hard to twist loose, throwing a kick at Esme´s ankle.

Esme bent her knees, easily blocking the kick.

"Wow!" she said looking excitedly at the brown haired man, "fearsome ninja!"

The two off them stood in a empty street where shinning cars were parked in long rows. The buildings were all grey and colorless, and Hayate suspected this was some factory-residence of some kind.

"Help!" Hayate yelled, suddenly doing something very unninja like, "I´m being kidnapped! She took me away from my home and she won´t let me go!" he aimed with his leg, trying to sweep Esme off her feet.

"Stop moving!" Esme said jumping flexibly to avoid the sweep, "you make my head spin! It´s quit irritating!"

"Haaaa!" Hayate threw a straight leg at Esmes jaw.

But Esme released his wrists, placing her hands on his ankle instead. The girl took a step forth, pushing his leg so high up he nearly lost balance.

"Let go you...!" Hayate started, but stopped when remembering Esme´s hand was the only thing, keeping him from falling on his back.

"Okey!" Esme smiled letting her hand glide down to Hayate´s toe.

"No! You buffon!" Hayate yelled, "I don´t want to..."

"Guessed so!" Esme shrugged her shoulders, moving her hand to the ninjas ankle, placing her other hand under his waist.

"What are you...? No!" Hayate screamed as he was once again lifted from the ground, "put me back down!"

"Is there a problem here!" a tall man wearing glasses and a grey suit ,ran out off one off the buildings, "this is just..!" he starred mute at the the 156 cm tall girl with the half long brown hair, carrying the muscled, 179 cm tall man, wondering if the sushi he´d had for lunch (and he had been eating at "Onashi´s") had done more to him then just tasted bad.

"Hello!" Esme gave a smile so broad it almost split her face in half, "nice weather is it! Four eyes!"

The man gave her a puzzled look before realizing she´d commented on his glasses.

"You young lady should really learn to behave!" the mans face hardened.

"Really?" Esme looked innocently at him, "I´ll do you a favor!"

Before even the ninja in her arms had realized what´d happened, Esme had leaped into the air, grabbed the mans glasses and taken the sky again.

"Hey! Give that back you unhinged brat!" the man yelled after her.

Esme flew above the mans head again, waving the glasses teasingly at him.

"Catch them if you can, catch them if you can!" she sang, smiling teasingly.

The man furiously made attempt after attempt, reaching them but constantly grabbed thin air as Esme grew more and more bold.

"Give the poor man his glasses back!" Hayate said angrily, "that´s mean!"

"I´m just helping him!" Esme shrugged her shoulders, "one can be bullied for wearing such dreadful things!"

"Dreadful!" the man was so mad his cheeks were tomato red, and his whole body shaking, "I´ll show you dreadful!"

"But you can´t fly!" Esme sang again.

"Just stop it!" Hayate yelled in her ear, "that´s bullying!"

"Take care four-eyes!" Esme made one last loop, petting the man on the head before flying away.

"I´m going to kill you your little imp!" the man roared after her.

He grabbed his phone, dialing the number to the police.

"I was just robbed", he started.

_._

"Damn!" Fanny muttered as she once again landed on her back after teleport, "how does it come I always hurt myself doing this?"

She rose to her feet, checking the surroundings. She was in a bar-like place with high chairs and neonlights inside the room. The floors were black and obviously plastic, and the walls red with black flowers (rather elegant according to Fannys taste). The place wasn´t exactly crowded but there were many people comparing to "Miyaki´s", and most important of all; none seemed to have noticed her strange entrance.

Fanny looked around, sitting down on a empty chair. She didn´t exactly know how to handle this but she had to talk to Kasumi to start with. Suddenly a waitress with short black hair. and a blue and white uniform walked passed. Fanny quickly locked eyes with her, waving at her.

"Have you decided yet? the young woman said with a smile.

"What?" Fanny starred mute at her before noticing the menu before her.

"Don´t take the sushi!" the waitress lowered her voice, making a small grimace, "our noodles on the other hand are great!"

_Even the waitress says so, _Fanny thought, _what´s the deal with me and bad sushi?_

"Actually I was looking for one off your employed´s", Fanny said, "is there someone named Kasumi here?"

"Oh!" the waitress smiled again, "that girl with long red hair".

Fanny didn´t really know what Kasumi looked like, but she guessed there was only one Kasumi working at "Onashis".

"I see!" the women gave a smile Fanny didn´t quit understand, and blinked at her, "she´s cute that one!"

Fanny was left with a puzzled look on her face when the waitress left.

"What on earth does cute have to do with anything?" the young girl mumbled.

But she didn´t get time wondering, because in a minute after, a girl with waist long, red hair stood beside her. Her eyes were brown and deep set, and clearly witnessing of her Japanese nationality, her skin was as pale as Fanny´s. Fanny impulsively wanted to yell out the word "kawaii", but remembered the girl stood beside her at the last second.

"Chizuru said you wanted to see me", the girl said.

Fanny looked at the girl´s badge, reading the name "Kasumi" and decided there was no more time to be wasted.

"Your brother Hayate´s been kidnapped", she said.

"What?" Kasumi exclaimed, her already large eyes widening.

It went quiet for a moment before the japanese girl sighed.

"Great disguise Ayane!" Kasumi sighed, "you almost had me there sister! Golden hair, up nose, pale skin" Kasumi looked at the young european girl in front off her, "what did she pay you?"

"Pay me?" Fanny frowned before realizing what she meant, "that shmuck? Hiring _me_!" Fanny exclaimed, "I wouldn´t want to have anything to do with that lunatic if she promised me the world".

"I´d like to believe you", Kasumi´s shook her head, "but how on earth do you know about Hayate?"

"I was in your village "The mugen tenshin" and...", Fanny started.

"I got that!" Kasumi interrupted.

"Please listen to me!" Fanny said, "that psychotic, vengeful person you call sister wants to murder my best friend and she´s out to murder you to!"

"Isn´t she always?"

"You have to listen to me!", Fanny was resolute, " when me and my friend Esme were sitting at a restaurant, we saw a man that looked suspicious, talking to the cashier. They were whispering about something, while looking at a paper roll so we got curious and decided to follow them. Once we got there we heard your brother and some other men talking about this roll and they said it was some kind off magic scroll making one super strong and super fast. So we decided to have a peek at it and well... Esme did more then that and read it out loud. She went crazy and kidnapped your brother because she thought he was "Kawaii" . Then your whole village went crazy as well and had me run for my life. Where I stood I heard your sister say quit alarming things like she was going to send ten off their best assassins to "Onashi`s" and a handful off their best warriors after Esme!"

"Wow!" Kasumi frowned, "that was a very interesting story but if you excuse me I´ve got work to do!

The red haired girl turned around walking towards the kitchen. But Fanny wasn´t going to let herself be dismissed that easy.

"This is serious!" Fanny exclaimed, "do you really think your sister would make up such a childish story if she really wanted to get rid off you once and for all?"

"Nothing about her surprises me anymore", Kasumi shook her head, looking as if though she wanted to bash her head into a wall.

"Hey! I´m talking to you!" Fanny yelled suddenly, grabbing hold off Kasumis arm, "people´ve tried to kill me with daggers, Katanas, porcelain and even toys today, and I´m sorry but I´ve simply had to much to let some girl patronize me just because she´s simply to lazy to care".

Kasumi turned around looking the girl into the eyes.

"You know what?" she said, "people´ve tried to kill me for the closest three years off my life, making me change home as well as work every single month, so I´ve simply had to much to let some girl fool me with some stupid tale about magic scrolls and kidnapped brothers".

Fanny looked mute at Kasumi for a while before talking again.

"Do you really think anyone my age would be crazy enough, believing anyone´d bye a stupid tale about magic scrolls and kidnapped brothers" she yelled, "if you want we can go back to your village and see if he´s there. I bet you he´s not".

By now the whole restaurant was starring at them.

"Just a small argument", Kasumi said turning to the customers, "we´ll go sort it out."

Kasumi put a hand on Fanny´s shoulder, leading her to the kitchen.

"What do you mean by embaressing me in front off my clients like that?" she yelled after closing the door behind them.

"I just..."

Fanny didn´t have time finishing the sentence before Kasumi made a sudden movement. The ginger haired girl grabbed hold off the wrist, off the man standing behind the wall, twisting the knife out off his grip before sending him flying with a fatal kick.

"What the...", Fanny didn´t get time finishing this sentence either as a knife was thrown the girls way.

But Kasumi caught it in her hand, throwing it back at the heavily masked man in front off them, hitting him in the arm. Fanny caught her breath, as she watched the man holding his hand our the wound, moaning.

Three men and one woman approached them seemingly from nowhere, each one holding a katana.

Kasumi placed a kick in one off the mens face, knocking him out the second he struck out at her.

Fanny didn´t waste one minute when seeing the box filled with ice, emptying it with one single move, making the three others fell instantly as they were striking out at the two girls. Another man showed up behind the sink aiming with a shuriken at them, but Kasumi grabbed a glass, throwing it towards his head before he´d had time releasing his weapon. One off the ninja´s rose from the floor but quickly fell down again after receiving a powerful blow in the throat from Fanny.

"Guessed those karate-lessons showed themselves handy after all", Fanny held herself over the fist, not really realizing what she´d just done.

One man came flying at them in what seemed to be supernatural speed but he´s sword arm was grabbed at the last moment by Kasumi who fell down to the floor, dragging the man over her while kicking him with both legs several times, leaving him knocked out. Seeing the new attacker coming at them Fanny grabbed a chair smashing him in the head not really thinking.

"One more to go", Fanny said, "shit!"

Both Fanny and Kasumi moved at the last second before the chandelier hit them. Kasumi saw the man sitting on it as quickly as it hit the floor, knocking him out with one final drop kick.

"So", Fanny said, looking calmly at the exiled ninja, "get it now?"

_._

"You are the most rude, stupid, self satisfied person I´ve ever met!" Hayate exclaimed as he struggled to get free from Esme´s grip.

They had now left the factory-residence a good five kilometers behind them, and were now passing by a street with more colorful houses. Esme was holding both Hayates wrists in her palm while walking calmly on the sideway, singing to herself. Hayate on the other hand was bending his legs, leaning backwards making himself as heavy as possible to get free, trying to bend her fingers loose with his other hand.

"And you are a ninja!" Esme smiled as she dragged him towards the cars, "oh! that´s a beauty!" the girl exclaimed halting suddenly. She starred wide eyed at the wine red lambhorgini in front off them, Hayate interrupting his struggle for a while, looking in disbelief at her.

"No! Your´re not doing that!" he exclaimed, "absolutely not"!

"Wow!" Esme starred as entranced at the car, her fingers slowly tracing down the red paint.

"You hear?" Hayate raised his voice, "stealing cars is illegal!"

Esme turned around, now focusing completely on the ninja. The girl clapped her hands, giving a big smile.

"Hayate", she said, "we´re going for a ride!"

_._

In a parking lot not far away, five figures appeared, all dressed in black clothing with their faces masked from the nose to the chin.

"She may be fast but she´s not that clever", one off them said, "I can smell her perfume from over here", he shook his head, "tourists!"

"But be careful Ken!" another man warned him, "she´s read the scroll".

"Strength is no good without brains! And we all know that when reading the scroll one receives more courage then on can handle", a third man said.

They all nodded. There wasn´t one person brought up in the "mugen tenshin" that hadn´t heard the legend off the feared sorcerer Takeshi and his infamous spell.

"What if she´s to strong", one off the men said.

"Then Ayane will kill us in our sleep!" the fifth man said.

All the others moaned, knowing perfectly well what he meant.

"I really hope this goes well", the second man who´d been talking said, "that we bring Hayate back soon. Because I don´t want to be stuck with Ayane as our leader!"

"It will go well!" Ken said, "the villain is right around the corner so we´ll probably be home before twilight".

"So?" Kasumi asked, "do you have any idea where your friend might have gone?"

The gold haired european and the red haired japanese had now left "Onashis" after first having informed the police about the assassins, and were now on their way to Kasumis car.

"Unfortunately", Fanny looked at her feet, "no idea!"

"I guessed so", Kasumi sighed, "if it´s _that_ scroll she´ll be even faster then a ninja. What did she want to do most when you came to Japan?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Fanny looked puzzled at the older girl.

"It´s the only way we´ll find her!"

"Ok", Fanny thought for a while, "it... hm... was this hotel... five star! It had a pool, tv at the room, a spa..."

"Was it in Tokyo?"

"Yes! More... hm... in the south part of town. It was called "miss Nara" or something".

"That one?" Kasumi crinkled her nose, "are you really sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on!" the red head exclaimed, "it´s the least prize worth hotel in the whole town! The pool water gives you rashes and their food..."

"Don´t say it´s the sushi!" Fanny sighed.

"How did you know?"

"Gods!" Fanny exclaimed, "aren´t you Japanese supposed to be good at these stuff?"

Kasumi frowned, moving back and forth.

"Sometimes the myth is better then the reality", she said.

"Guess I´ll stick to the myth then", Fanny raised a eyebrow, "but what does all this talk about hotels got to do with Esme?"

"This legend is one I´ve heard since I was a child", Kasumi said, "but I´ve never really believed in it! But if the legend´s true it gives you the means as well as the mentality to do whatever your heart desires! She took Hayate because she thought he was handsome! So what will she do next..?"

_._

"Pull over!" Hayate yelled, trying to get his hands on the wheel.

"Breath!" Esme said, pushing his hands away, "don´t heat yourself up so much! You´ll get a seizure if you keep going this way".

They had now been driving, full speed for one hour in the red lambhorgini. The fact that Esme was supernaturally strong and fast, and had the ability to fly didn´t mean she was a good driver, and the driving to express it mildly was one, one could call alternative.

"Do you even have a drivers license!"

"Nope!" Esme drove right across the road, making several cars pull over.

"Let me out!" Hayate commanded, "now!"

"Relax sweets! You don´t look good when your lips are hanging down like that!" Esme made a turn that made one car loose it´s course.

"Let me out now!" the ninja snarled, "while you may still have the chance to get out off this alive".

"Don´t worry about me, babe!" Esme blinked at him, "I´m always pulling threw somehow".

Hayate muttered something that didn´t sound very polite and rolled his eyes. _As if though I´d like her to pull threw_ _even in a million years_, he thought. Hayate jumped on his seat when Esme suddenly stepped on the gas, almost making the car fly.

"Stooooooop!" he yelled.

"Yiiiiiiiihaaaa!" Esme shouted, "what a kick!"

"I swear!" Hayate exclaimed, "when we´ll get back to my village you´ll receive so many kicks you´ll never say that word again!"

"No thanks honey!" Esme turn towards Hayate, looking at him as if he´d escaped from a asylum, "even though it was a kind offer, I do not wish to return to your village during any circumstances. And furthermore I think you need a enviromental change!

"Let me out!" Hayate didn´t recognize himself as he started pounding his fists at the window.

"Relax!" Esme said, not seeming the least bit alarmed, "listen to the music".

Esme turned the radio on, frowning at the japanese pop song that played (something by Nana Miyaki). If Hayate´d been about to fly of his seat when Esme´d stepped on the gas, it was nothing comparing to what happened when Esme switched channel, turning up the volume to max as the song tainted love with Marilyn Manson played.

"What is this demoni!" Hayate called out.

"It´s medicine for the soul!"

"This is stressing", Hayate rabbled panicked to himself, "I´m feeling my chi slowly drifting away. My soul it´s in pieces, my head aches. Oh!", he moaned, I don´t feel good at all! I think I need a aspirin".

"Tainted love", Esme sang in a loud voice as she made dramatic gestures with her arms.

_._

"So you were shocked. Not because she was 156 cm tall and carried a man more then twice her size, not because she moved in super speed and not because she left flying, but because she stole your glasses! Is that correct?"

The police man Jin Moto and his partner Yugo Tamaka was standing at the Misubishi residence, speaking to it´s manager, trying to solve a crime off a most peculiar nature.

"That´s correct!" The manager said with a sour look on his face, "she just flew away with them, saying I could get bullied for wearing such "hideous" things. You should have seen her she was so... rude. If she hadn´t been able to fly I swear... I´d...", the manager knitted his fists, face turning tomato red.

"I´m sorry sir", Jin frowned, "but do you know how this sounds?"

Jin was a tall man in the age of twenty five, his black hair, gathered in a ponytail that ended down his shoulders.

"I don´t know what you´re thinking", the tall manager muttered, "but to me it sounds like that girl could use a good beat up. That is no way to behave!"

"Listen to this yourself!" the short, cubby police man named Yugo said, "how many girls, especially under 160 cm carries a tall, muscular, broad shoulderd man without a effort, and more specifically how many girls fly?"

"I don´t know", the manager shrugged his shoulders, "all I know is these glasses costed me a fortune and I want them back".

"I don´t want to offend you", Jin said discretely, "but have you...hm... got involved with anything... eaten or smelled anything.. uhm... peculiar?"

The older man frowned.

"Now that you mention it", he said thoughtfully, "I did have lunch at "Onashis"!"

"What did you have?" Jin asked.

"Sushi!"

Yugo and Jin exchanged a significant look.

"My condolences", Jin said, "that sushi doesn´t _just_ taste bad!"

"You´ve probably dropped your glasses somewhere", Yugo said, "not much to do about it!"

"Hello! Jin picked up his cellular phone, "what? Road 14! We´re coming!" He gave Yugo a grave look as he hung up, "there is a red Lambhorgini messing up the traffic at road 14".

_._

"Once I ran to you, now I run from you" Esme yelled alongside the radio, "this tainted love you´re giving give you all a girl could give you...?"

"Watch the road!" Hayate yelled as Esme nearly collided with the car beside her.

The street looked a complete mess. More then ten cars had been thrown out off their course, standing in the middle off the road while their owners stood outside, yelling and cursing at the red lambhorgini _and _each other. One car had crashed in a ditch it´s driver yelling, and as a result of the commotion huge car lines had been formed.

"Look what you`re doing!" Hayate screamed.

"Relax", Esme said calmly, "it´s not healthy to stress!"

"Damn!" Hayate exclaimed as a fist suddenly slammed into the back window.

"Do we have a little trouble maker here?" Esme turned her head, spotting the heavily masked man.

"A ninja!" Hayate gave a satisfied smile, "you my lady are definitely in trouble!"

Two more masked men looked in threw the windows.

"This is going to be fun", Esme whispered, clapping her hands, a naughty look in her face.

_Not for you,_ Hayate thought to himself, _this time your hybris wont be to your advantage._

Esme moved away at the last second, avoiding the katana cutting threw the roof.

"I think I need to get some air", a expectant smile spread over her face, "my fingers are itching!" she rubbed her fingers together as if though she was kneading a invisible dough.

"Surrender now", Hayate said, looking her calmly in the eyes, "and you will be shown mercy! Because they won´t show you none!"

"Don´t worry about me honey!" Esme caressed Hayate on the cheek before turning the car, stopping it in the middle off the road.

She stepped out off the car locking the doors.

"Damn!" Hayate muttered, slamming his fast outside the window.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Esme stood with her back turned towards the car, smiling playfully.

Instantly a shuriken was thrown her way.

"Was that all you had?" Esme called out as she easily dodged it, gesturing for her attackers to come closer.

A new shuriken was thrown at her witch she caught in her palm, another one that she kicked away with her foot.

"Real steel!" she stated after spitting the third one out witch she´d caught between her teeth.

Shuriken were thrown at her from each possible direction witch she skillfully avoided by dodging, jumping and moving aside.

"Come on!" the young girl yawned, "take this more seriously".

A man came up from behind her, his katana aimed at her back. But Esme hooked her arm around his. twisting it around, making the man moan out in pain. She grabbed his arm with both hands, lifting him up, turning several laps before throwing him. The man landed right on top of the roof off a red mitsubishi, crashing threw it with a loud _**Smash!**_

Another man attacked her from above with his Katana pointing at her head, but Esme raised her leg straight up hitting him in the stomach.

"Come out naughty little pigs!" she said, her her leg still in the air, before making a piroutte, gracefully putting it down.

Two men attacked her from each side, one aiming his katana at her throat, the other one at her stomach. But Esme grabbed both their hands, twisting their fingers, making them drop their weapons. She quickly change grip, smashing the two men into each other. She backed a few paces before the last ninja flew at her.

"Receive your punishment!" he yelled as he aimed a kick at her head.

But Esme grabbed his foot at the right moment, looking him calmly into the eyes.

"I hope you don´t get dizzy easily!" she said, "because you´re going for a ride".

She spun him around several laps like she´d done with the first attacker, making fly threw the air like a boomerang before landing his feet in the head on one off his companions who´d just risen from the ground.

"Aoooh!" both men whined as they hit the ground.

"It´s been nice knowing you!" Esme shrugged her shoulders.

She looked around, noticing merely all drivers and passengers had gone out off their cars, yelling at her as well as each other. She quickly hit the button off the car key, opening the door.

"Wait!" Hayate yelled as he was pulled out of the car, "where are we...?"

But he didn´t have time finishing before he was pulled up into the air by the smaller girl.

_._

"Damn!" officer Jin exclaimed as he stepped out off the car at road 14.

"The traffic´s really been mahemed", Yugo said, looking at the wine red lambhorgini, standing in the middle off it all.

"That girl owes me big time!" a middle aged man yelled, "that car off mine was brand new!"

"Who the hell does she think she is?" a slim woman around her thirties exclaimed, "stopping in the middle off the road to start a fight!"

"Everyone calm down!" officer Yugo said, "we´re the police!" he showed his badge, "anyone who can tell us what happened?"

But he should never have said that because after that line was uttered everyone, man, woman, young, old started speaking in loud and upset voices, sometimes using bad words and yelling at the person beside them. But some words were heard everywhere "young girl", "stopping in the middle of the road", "fist fight".

"Alright", Yugo frowned, "could you speak one at the time, please?"

Yugo Tamaka and Jin Moto had seen many strange things in their careers at Tokyo´s police authority but this pretty much outscored it all. The two men exchanged a perplexed look, as five figures all dressed in black, masked from their noses to their chins, all limping came walking towards them.

"It was our fault", one off the men said, "we drove the red lambhorgini!"

He pulled off his mask, showing a smooth pale face and long, red hair.

"I surrender!" he said, raising his arms, "my name is Ken Koda! We all surrender!"

The two police men starred mute at the strange men whom were all clad as the legendary ninjas.

"No! He´s lying!" a small built woman in her sixties with a white knot on her head said, "it was that horrible girl! She slammed into my new Mitsubishi and threw this man", she pointed at Ken, "at my roof!"

"That little monster!" a man in black suit exclaimed, "she made me drive into the ditch and she was smiling all the way!"

Ken walked up to the policemen, falling to his knees.

"Please!" he exclaimed, a horrified expression in his face, "please, please arrest us! We´d do anything not to return to our home village".

"Hm", Jin raised a eyebrow, "that was a very strange request".

"We´re begging you! That Ayane! You don´t know how she is... she´s going to..."

The owner off Mitsubishi who´d got to hang on for the ride, walked right passed the cops and the ninjas, opening the door to the lambhorgini. He went into the front seat, taking a good look before coming out with a satisfied look on his face.

"Just as I thought", he said, holding up a pair off glasses, "she was a unhinged brat!"

**AN: Ok, so know that this little misstake is corrected, lol! I really hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OK! Finally came around to correcting chap 4. Gosh! Not in a thousand years would I believe this´d take such a hard time correcting.  
**

_**Roof-jumping:**_

"No", the expedite shook her head, "you can´t stay at "Miss Nara´s" for free! That´s insane!"

Esme and Hayate had flown to the five-star hotel "Miss Nara", where they´d stood at the reception for half an hour trying to get a svit (or rather Esme had).

"Come on!" Hayate tugged at Esme´s sleeve, "you know she´s right! We can´t stay without paying for ourselves".

"But why?" Esme exclaimed, looking at the expedite as if though she´d escaped from a asylum, "why should it matter to you, when everyone else are paying and furthermore a fat sum of money!"

"Please miss...", the expedite started.

"Come on! Two customers more or less, what does it matter?"

"What if everyone reasoned like you?" the expedite voice raised in pitch, "then nobody would pay!"

"Exactely!" Esme smiled triumphantly, " you should be so glad I´m the only one saying this! And what do you need money for anyway, they´re only pieces of paper?"

"Please!" the expedite exclaimed her lost patience more evident then ever, "you know like every other person your age, that money is the proof off one´s wealth! Would you prefer people stealing and fighting to get what they wanted?"

_I think she´d prefer that without hesitation,_ Hayate thought to himself, remembering the stolen lambhorgini.

"Ok!" Esme gave a loud sigh as she reached for her purse.

She dug inside it for so long, the ninja almost started hoping she had enough money after all. But that hope vanished, the moment Esme picked up a piece off paper, placing it on the disk.

"Ok!" Esme said calmly.

Hayate was speech less as Esme ripped the paper into shreds, counting them in a low voice.

"This is one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen pieces off paper", the young girl smiled, "is that enough?"

"This is just...", the expedite starred as at Esme, her face muscles contracting from back held anger, "this is just..."

"Fourteen, I know", Esme shrugged her shoulders, "wait a minut!" she said, ripping each piece in two, "fifteen, sixteen, seventeen..."

"For the last time", the expedite roared, her brown eyes filled with a sudden fierceness, "pay in yen or get out!"

"Yen?", Esme frowned, looking truly surprised, "says who?"

The expedite snorted.

"The major part of the Japanese population off Japan for instance"..

"Why?"

"Ask the Government, the expedite snapped, "because I´ve got more important things to do".

"Ok!" Esme shrugged her shoulders.

Hayate couldn´t believe his eyes as Esme took him by the hand.

"Come on, Hayate, let´s go!" she said as she turned around, walking out of the building.

_._

"Things are not getting any clearer!" Jin Moto shook his head as he got out off the interrogation room.

"This is the strangest case I´ve ever been assigned to", Yugo Tamaka exclaimed, "what´s wrong with these people?"

"I don´t know!" Jin sighed, "all they´re saying is "please don´t take me back to Mugen tenshin". I´ve been interrogating all off them, and they can´t even describe where on earth that Mugen-tenshin is located. And then there is all this talk about Ayane, whoever she is", the younger man let his hands fall to his sides, a frustrated expression on his face, "Please make a try Yugo, I´m out off patience!"

"Ok!" Yugo said, sighing as well, "I´ll do my best!"

As Yugo walked into the interrogation room he was immediately struck by the confused, almost childlike expression of the man sitting by the table. Ken had a pale face, features so fair he almost looked boring. His eyes were large and brown eyes his hair red and wavy, and almost reaching his back.

"So", Yugo said as he sat down, on the seat in front of Ken, "let´s start with the accident on the road. What happened?"

"We attacked the red lambhorgini", Ken said, "but she, the girl stepped out and defended herself! Please, please! We´re the attackers! Ken spoke fast, his eyes filled with desperation, "arrest us! Don´t care about the girl! She´s not the one who´ll have to return to Ayane! You don´t know Ayane she´s..."

"Wow, wow, wow!" Yugo held up his palm, "let´s take things a little bit slower! Why were you attacking the girl in the red lambhorgini?"

"Because Ayane told us to!" Ken exclaimed, "and because she kidnapped our leader. The Mugen Tenshin can´t function without Hayate! Well...", Ken lifted a eyebrow, "it can because Ayane replaces him for now but I don´t want to go back...", he moaned miserably again, "Ayane as leader is..."

"Wait!" Yugo frowned, "did you say _the girl_ kidnapped your leader?"

"Yes! She was in our village. She and that other girl! But she ran away. Ayane said she´s not that important". Ken spoke without pausing to catch his breath.

Yugo put his hands to his temples, all of a sudden, getting a terrible head ache.

"I´m not following you!" he said, "what were the girls doing in your village?"

"I don´t know", Ken shook his head, "no outsider has ever entered Mugen tenshin! And if they do...", Ken moved his hand, over his throat, "you understand?"

Yugo couldn´t really say he did, so he answered with another question.

"Is your village hard to find? "he asked.

"_You _can´tfind it".

"But how can _you _find it?" Yugo frowned again.

"Because I belong there. Ayane told me to assassinate that girl!" Ken yelled all of a sudden, "Isn´t that worth being arrested for?" the young man pointed, intense at himself, "I´m a ninja, an assassin!"

Yugo immediately felt his headache growing worse, now regretting leaving his work as buss driver more then ever.

_._

"Ok! Kasumi stopped outside the white, marble building with the three red signs on, "I really hope you´re right".

Fanny took a deep breath as they stepped out off the car.

"Me to", she said.

"Who sent you?" Kasumi looked Fanny in the eyes, "was it Doatec?"

Fanny frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she exclaimed, "and who the hell is Doatec?"

"You´re not a ordinary girl", Kasumi´s voice was resolute as she pointed at the other girl, "that I can tell!"

"I´m definitely not ordinary", Fanny agreed, "I´m the weirdest person there is and I´m proud off it. But however!" she looked at Kasumi with the same resolution, "I am definitely not a assassin!"

"So what are you then?"

"Not who you think!"

As the girls entered the hotel, their eyes were met by an almost temple like sight. A huge and light hall, a blue velvet mat on the floor and a scent of lotus that was almost overwhelming. But the expedite however looked everything but peaceful.

"What do you want?" she snapped, looking at the girls as if though she was about to eat them alive, "just so you know we only take _yen__!_

Fanny and Kasumi exchanged one perplexed look.

"It´s okey", Kasumi said, "we aren´t going to stay here tonight. We´re only looking for some friends staying here".

"Do you have any suit booked under the name Esme Levi?" Fanny asked.

The expedite frowned, looking at the list in front of her.

"No!" she said, "we don´t have Esme Levi here".

"How about Hayate Otori?" Kasumi asked.

The expedite shook her head.

"In any case", Kasumi said, "have you had any people here, asking for a suit they couldn´t afford?"

"Yes", the woman didn´t look any happier, "but I really hope they weren´t friends of yours, because then I know what I´ve got to expect from you. Never seen anything like it!" she muttered.

"What did they look like?" Fanny said tensed.

"It was a girl and young man", the woman said thoughtfully, "he was around 180 cm tall, and his hair was shoulders length auburn, rather unusual for a Japanese. She had a more european appearance though! She was about 155 cm tall, dark hair and blue eyes. She tried to pay me with ripped up pappers! the woman exclaimed again, "papers! I really hope for your sake, you girls aren´t friends with these two", the woman shook her head, a resigned expression on her face.

Fanny and Kasumi exchanged another glance. Papers?

"Anyway", the woman muttered, "they went out and if I were you I wouldn´t follow them".

"Thanks for your time", Kasumi said, "we´ll find them somewhere!" she grabbed Fanny by the wrist, leading her out off the hotel.

_._

"Damn!" Fanny exclaimed as they came out off the hotel, "damn, damn, damn! If we´ve just arrived one minute earlier..."

"Relax!" Kasumi grabbed her lightly, by the shoulders, "they _were _here witch means we´re on the right track!"

"But they move in supernatural speed..."

"Trust me!" Kasumi said calmly, "if she´s really read the scroll she´s not going to settle with just walking into the hotel! She´s going to stay there! Even if she has to..."

Suddenly Fanny felt Kasumis grip around her harden, and the second after, the cold air, surrounding her.

_._

"My gooooooood!" Fanny exclaimed, nearly loosing balance from the shock.

But Kasumi grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up towards safe ground.

"Damn!" Fanny yelled, "where on earth have you taken us now?"

She looked ahead off her seeing cars, houses and people, all in miniature shape. As she looked down at her feet, she noticed her location couldn´t precisely be referred to as "safe ground" .

"No!" Fanny exclaimed as she starred at the white roof of "Miss Nara´s", "you don´t mean that you believe someone´d seriously go up here? One would have to be crazy to..."

"Exactly", Kasumi gave a meaningful frown.

"Hello, Fanny!"

The young girl turned around immediately when hearing the familiar voice.

"Long time no see!" Esme grinned broadly, "nice seeing you Fanny and... " she looked at Kasumi with a thoughtful look on her face, "carrot head!"

"What!" Kasumi starred wide eyed at Esme.

Esme gave a smirk as she faced the other girl with her arms crossed.

"I was referring to your hair, carrot head!" the tone of her voice had a uncharacteristic superiority to it.

The ninja girl who was usually calm and peaceful turned high red and glared at the girl in front off her.

"I really hope for your sake this is not your friend", she said to Fanny, "because that girl really tests my patience".

"Kasumi!"

Fanny and Kasumi turned around, seeing a Hayate who looked as if though he was about to be thrown into a pool of hungry piranhas.

"Please take me out off here!" he whined, "she drives like a madwoman, tries to pay the hotel with papers and now she´s going to make me sleep on the roof!"

"Hayate!" Kasumi exclaimed, starring as entranced at her brother.

"What´s the matter carrot head?" Esme said, "swallowed your tongue?"

"If you hadn´t practically inhaled that rubbish on the scroll", Kasumi said, "I´d swear I´d teach you manners!"

"I´d swear I´d teach you manners", Sabina repeated in a whiny voice, "jesus christ, Fanny!" Esme rolled eyes as she turned around, facing her friend, "Is this the kind of people you hang out with nowadays?"

"Esme! Fanny exclaimed, "stop your insults and be reasonable about this! One can´t simply steal people away from their villages!"

"One can´t simply steal people away from their villages", Esme imitated, making a silly face, "god! One could think you two were cloned!"

"Bring Hayate back to his village!" Fanny commanded, "if you think about it you know I´m right. Taking someone away against their will is a crime!"

"But I don´t want to think", Esme shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on! You know as well as I do that some actions are criminal. Sooner or later you will be arrested or worse, assassinated by the assassins off the mugen tenshin-clan".

"I won´t", Esme sang, "because they can´t catch me".

"Yes they can!" Hayate suddenly yelled, "and they will sooner or later!"

"Nope!" Esme said calmly, "or what do you think carrot head?" she looked at Kasumi.

"That´s just about enough", Kasumi hissed.

"Aha!" Esme made a exaggerated pose, grinning at the ninja girl, "and what are you gonna do about it?"

"Just wait!" Kasumi closed her fists.

"Okey", Esme said, "you two can take the guy home to his village".

"Good decision", Fanny nodded, "I knew you would..."

"If you can caaaaaatch him!" all of a sudden Esme lifted Hayate from the ground, throwing him high over the girls heads.

"Heeeeelp!" Hayate yelled as he flew threw the air.

"What are you doing you...! Kasumi exclaimed.

"You´re killing him!" Fanny yelled (one instant afraid Hayate was going to fall off the roof).

But Esme moved in a speed that was impossible, catching for the human eye, catching the ninja in her arms.

"See?" she smiled triumphantly, "I´m impressive".

"Let me go!" Hayate screamed.

"Let go off my brother!" Kasumi exclaimed, "you sadistic, self satisfied..."

"Look! He can fly!" Esme threw Hayate over the girls heads again, catching him as easily as the last time.

"Let him go, Esme!" Fanny exclaimed, "you´re scarring him".

"Don´t worry about it! He´ll get used to it!" Esme said as she threw Hayate again.

Fanny and Kasumi both made a attempt to catch him, but Esme dived in between the girls and the ninja, catching him again.

"Why don´t you girls go home and take a rest?" she said, "there is about to be some nice programs on TV this evening".

"You sick, sick person!" Kasumi yelled, "go... go... go back to Europe!" seeing as Kasumi didn´t offend people often, she wasn´t very good at coming up with offensive things to say.

"Catch him if you can, catch him if you can!" Esme sang flying in between the girls, over their heads, skillfully avoiding their grips as well as Kasumis furious punches.

"Stop it Esme!" Fanny called out, "this is childish!"

"What?" Esme said camly, "getting dizzy, Fanny? So... Hayate´s proved he can fly. Can you?"

Without a single warning Esme leapt, landing on the roof beside the hotel.

"What do you say girls?" she said, "think you can handle it?"

Without hesitating a second Kasumi followed her example, but just when her feet hit the other roof Esme took off again, standing on the roof of Miss Nara´s again.

"Getting a good exercise, carrot head!" Esme turned her head, looking at Kasumi.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Kasumi called out, leaping again.

"Okey!" Esme giggled, leaping to the other side, "carrot head!"

Esme and Kasumi leapt several times, moving so fast Fanny got dizzy just looking at them. At last Esme stopped in the middle off the house, standing in the empty air.

"The air is free!" she said triumphantly, moving her feet back and forth as if though she was dancing some kind off kozack dance.

"You are just to..", once again Kasumi´s lack of experience in offensive talking, stopped her from being as rude as she truly wanted to be.

"What?" Esme looked at the Fanny and Kasumi, pretending to be surprised, "can´t keep up! Don´t beat yourselves up about it!" Esme made a theatrical gesture, "you were terrific. But there is terrific and there is me! So sorry! "she shrugged her shoulders, carelessly, "but terrific just wasn´t good enough today! "

After that was said Esme took off with Hayate in her arms, leaving the girls sight.

_._

"I hate your friend!" Kasumi muttered.

The girls had now teleported down from the roof, walking away from the hotel.

"Me to!" Fanny said.

"She gave me a headache", Kasumi said, "and no opponent since... well... Jann Lee has ever done that to me".

"Who´s Jann Lee?"

"Do you know about the "Dead or alive tournament" ?" Kasumi said.

"No!"

"Never mind" Anyway! We can´t just let your friend go, after witnessing that show! My apartment is to far back so I guess we have to check in at a hotel tonight".

"Okey", Fanny said thoughtfully, "but do you know any that is not way to expensive?"

"Yes...", Kasumi frowned, "there are some".

They walked in silence for a long time before Kasumi stopped, staying outside a building that to say the least wasn´t luxurious.

"Are you kidding me?" Fanny exclaimed, looking perplexed at the huge, grey house with only red spots left after it´s original paint and clumsy graffiti all over. The green signs said "Club Goku" and outside were men in all ages, giving the girls grins that appeared to be everything but friendly.

"Unfortunately I´m not!" Kasumi said, "it´s all we can afford".

Most off the men wore baggy pants and jackets, and to Fanny they looked as if though they´d been stepping out of a hip hop movie on MTV.

"Is there really not a chance we´ll find anything else?" Fanny said, "not even a slight... little chance?"

She saw one off the men shooting a glance at her short skirt, and whispering something to the man next to him, both giving a short laughter. On instinct Fanny knitted her fists, thinking about the best place to hit.

"Not even a slight", Kasumi confirmed, "I´m sorry!"

They opened the door, walking past the starring men and their malevolent grins, finding the interior contained even more graffiti, even more starring men in sloppy clothes, and furthermore floors filled with beer spots. The man behind the disk was muscular and wore a armless t-shirt, that revealed all his many tattoos.

"What do you want?" the expression in his eyes was harsh, as well as his voice was harsh.

"A place to sleep", Kasumi looked the man into the eyes, not seeming the least repelled.

"I´m sorry!" the man raised a eyebrow, "but do you girls even know what kind of place this is?"

"I don´t care!" Kasumi said, "do you have any free rooms?"

The man was quiet for a while, some off the men in the room, giving each other significant looks.

"Ok!" the expedite said, "we have one! But it is room 23 on the sixth floor and it gets uhm...", the man frowned, "pretty noisy up there at times".

"It´s okey", Kasumi smiled, "I´m sure we can handle it!"

"Just so you know!" the man frowned.

"I know!" Kasumi handed over the money, "we´ll just stay the night!"

"Oh!" the man starred openmouthed at her, handing over the room key.

_._

"What´s taking them so long?" Ayane snarled, "what part off stopping her, bringing her and Hayate back is hard? And my bloody sister! They are ten experienced assassins and they still can´t finish her off!"

"Be patient my lady they´re coming!" Takeo said.

The two ninjas were standing outside the temple, impatiently waiting for the assassins to return.

"If they were to come!" Ayane muttered, "they´d shown up a long time ago!"

It went silent for a while.

"I wonder whom they were", the lilac haired girl said after a while, "these two girls! How on earth did they get here?

"Yes", Takeo nodded, "one isn´t supposed to get here unless one has it in ones blood".

"No! "Ayane shook her head, "it must be a mistake! These two girls weren´t even japanese. That I can tell!"

"They could be part off the Hayabusa clan", Takeo said thoughtfully.

"Absolutely not!" Ayane protested angrily, "they were loud and noisy, that girl in the mini skirt... she was talking jibbrish as she ran. If they have ninja blood in their veins I am the queen of Japan. Besides! We know Ryu is the only survivor off the Hayabusa clan".

"No need to be upset about it! I´m only considering...

"If that stupid dark blond was a ninja, I´m the founder off Mitsubishi", Ayane snorted.

"But you didn´t catch her, did you?"

Suddenly the lilac haired girls face turned high red and she knitted her fists, making even the experienced Takeo backing a few paces.

"If I find her she´s dead", Ayane hissed, "it was a mistake letting her go! But I will find both my brothers abductor and my sister and punish them. One at the time! Starting tomorrow", Ayane grabbed a shuriken aiming at at a small, black spot on the wall, hitting it with exact precision.

_._

"Hm!" Kasumi said, looking at the bed again.

Fanny and Kasumi had been standing at the same spot for almost ten minutes, considering the options. They´d walked five stairs that´d seemed to break more and more with every step they took (the hotel didn´t even have a elevator) and walked threw a corridor so dark, they´d had problem seeing the numbers on the doors (Fanny guessed they couldn´t afford lamps either). Now they were finally safe inside their room (or... well as safe as one could be in a hotel in the middle off the worst slum off Tokyo), standing in front off the bed.

"No way on earth they´ve ever checked on this mattress!" Fanny frowned.

"I suppose not!" Kasumi frowned.

Looking at the bed witch seemed to have been badly assaulted by termites, considering the holes in the wood and the spawns lying spread over the floor, and the mattress, wet and filled with holes from a time they could only imagine, the girls both had the same thought.

"Maybe the roof wouldn´t have been that bad after all", Kasumi said.

"At least there aren´t lot´s off men up there, looking as if they´d wanted to eat us alive", Fanny raised an eyebrow.

"Don´t worry about them", Kasumi said calmingly, "they aren´t as tough as they look! Believe me!"

"Not for a ninja maybe!" Fanny gave the redhead a significant look.

"But what are you then if you´re not a ninja? You still haven´t told me who you are".

"I believe I just did! _You_ just didn´t belive it!" Fanny said calmly, "and by the way! How many european ninja´s have you seen?"

"You´d be surprised", Kasumi frowned, "now tell me, what are you really doing here?" Kasumi fixed Fanny with her eyes.

As they stood in silence, observing one another Fanny once again couldn´t help thinking Kasumi was "cute" as the waitress´d said. _Just to bad she´s a ex-assassin, and to bad she seems to believe __I am __a assassin sent out to kill her._

_Beautiful girl,_ Kasumi thought as she tried to read the dark blond girls face, _to bad I have to expect ever_y _beautiful girl __coming my way to be hired to kill me_". But yet the european made a way to honest impression for Kasumi to fully believe in that theory. _But how on earth did she enter the village then?_ Kasumi grew more and more puzzled with every second.

"I´m here to save my friend from your psychotic sister", Fanny said, her eyes shooting fire, "and then go back home to Sweden where I belong! That´s about all you need to know!"

Kasumi shook her head.

"There is something here that you´re not telling me", she said, "no _normal _person could ever teleport or find their way to "mugen tenshin" on their own".

"Maybe you just have to accept I´m not _normal_ then", Fanny said, arms crossed over her chest, "the only reason I managed in getting there was because I copied your friend Takeo´s gestures".

"An ordinary person can copy them all they want, but they won´t teleport for that".

"Please! Believe me!" Fanny exclaimed, "all I want to do is get some sleep!"

It turned quiet as Fanny laid down on the bed, trying to forget the fact it´d probably been gorged on by both moths and rats. She turned to the side, noticing that it was even worse then laying on her back. Fanny moved back and forth for a good five minutes before realizing sleeping was not a option at the time, and ended up starring at the ceiling.

"That´s all I want to!" Kasumi said all of a sudden, "sleep!"

She to laid down in the bed beside Fanny witch wasn´t easy, considering how slim it was. The girls had to lay on their sides, dead still not to push the each other out.

"I´m sorry about all this", Kasumi said, "I didn´t mean to call you untruthful, but when one leads a life like mine one has to question everyone, even ones friends. I don´t think that you´re a assassin it´s just that I... I mean...", the red haired girl had a hard time finding the right words, "people like you are..."

"What do you mean "people like me"`?"

But Kasumi didn´t have time finishing the sentence, because a loud noise was heard from the other sound of the wall.

"Oooooooooh yes!" a man´s voice yelled.

"Oooooooooh!" a woman´s voice moaned, "take me, take me, take me!"

_Okey, _Fanny frowned, _so there are women other then us staying at the hotel_.

"Harder!" the women screamed.

"Yes!" the man yelled, "who´s a bad girl? Who´s a bad girl?"

_I don´t want to know,_ Kasumi thought nauseous.

Fanny putted her pillow (despite the fact it probabley hadn´t been washed for years) over her head, trying hard to ignore the unpleasant noises.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" the woman moaned.

"Yeah, you like it rough! Don´t you?"

"Oooooooooooh!"

The girls heard the sound off wood creaking, as the man and the womans voices grew louder.

"Pleeeeeeease!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"What the hell is this?"Fanny exclaimed, "this is just.."

"Groose!" Kasumi crinkled her nose.

"Oh, yes! Oh yes! Be my bad boy! Be my bad boy!" the woman called out.

"Oooooooh!"

Finally Kasumi rose from the bed. Furious at being robbed off her sleep, she focused all her ki into her fist, smashing her fist into the wall. The ninja girl had just meant to silence the "happy couple" but since the walls in this hotel were like everything else..., badly checked out, they couldn´t quit handle the red haired fighters sharp swings.

"Oh no!" Kasumi starred as the wall split up where her fist´d hit, breaking up in a huge crack.

"Oh shit!" Fanny exclaimed, seeing the crack grow bigger and bigger and finally break into a big hole.

The man and the woman on the other side, lied naked in their bed, starring mute at the young girls.

"Hello!" Fanny and Kasumi said at the same time, pressing a smile to their lips.

**AN: So... I fixed Kasumi´s character a bit so that well... it´s a slight bit closer to the original. But still... I can´t believe I wrote something like this... one would have thought I was 12, lol. But anywasy! I was 19, lol and I say as I said back then if you have anything to say, good or bad well... say it! That is as long as it´s constructive, of course. In other words NO FLAMERS! **

**As for any chap after this... well, read at your own risk *whispers* I haven´t got around to correct them. Well... tell me what I should improve D:)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The question about honest money!**_

-This is it! inspector Yugo Tamaka exclaimed, I´ve had just about enough off you people and your stories about flying girls and magic villages! Tell me what this is about or you will end up paying more in penalty then I first said.

Yugo was once again interogating the fifth member off the so called "ninja gang" who was a tall, slim man with dark brown hair and terrified eyes.

-I can´t afford that! he exclaimed, lock me in! Let me stay here for as long as you want, just don´t let Ayane get to me! Pleeeeeeease!

-If you don´t tell me what´s really happened,Yugo said, I am going to take it you´re all playing a prank on me. Just so that you know this is not funny, all that you do is take up valuable time that could be used to solving more serious crimes.

-So save your time then and arrest us!

-Don´t be ridiculous, Yugo said, we all know the prisons off Japan aren´t vacation resorts!

-Anything but Ayane!

-If you´re gonna go on about that I have no choise but sending you all to a psychiatrist, Yugo said impatiently.

-Please do that! the man begged.

-So where are we headed? Fanny said.

She was sitting next to Kasumi in her blue Mitsubishi.

-I don´t know, she said, something to eat would be nice while thinking about what to do next.

-Absolutely, Fanny nodded.

They drove in silence for a while not knowing quit what to say. They were two strangers from completely different backgrounds, with completely different lives, locked in a strange situation that none of them could truly grasp.

-You have quit heavy strikes, Fanny said after a while.

The girls looked at each other in silence for a moment before breaking into a high laughter.

-That was quit a night, wasn´t it? Kasumi said.

-Lovely, Fanny chuckled.

-It´s a good thing we left before they noticed the crack.

-Some people, Fanny shook her head.

-Yeah! Kasumi said, It´s a good thing we only stayed one night. Interupting a gangster when he´s at it... isn´t quit...

-Yeah!

It went quiet again.

-How old are you? Kasumi asked after a while.

-How old do you think?

-I don´t know, Kasumi frowned looking at the other girl for a long time, it´s really hard to tell! It could be anything from 15 to 23.

Fanny chuckled.

-So I´ve been told, she said.

-Come on! Kasumi said smiling, tell me!

-21, Fanny smiled back, and my life is far from as exciting as you think! I´m a ordinairy girl who´s finished school a little more then a year ago and doesn´t quit know what education to choose.

-Really?

Kasumi starred at the girl for a long time. The European seemed so truthful and made such a relaxed and natural impression it was impossible taking her for a liar. But...

-What? Fanny laughed, is that so hard to belive?

-A bit, Kasumi admitted.

"She´s really pretty" the redhead thought "and far from stupid. She´s natural and charming. Under other circumstances maybe... But no! There are no such circumstances for people like me".

-And you? Fanny said.

-What? Kasumi frowned.

-You still haven´t told me how old you are! the dark blond girl looked straight at her.

-I... uhm... I

-You don´t know? Fanny teased her, don´t remember?

-No! Kasumi said, I´m 22! Over there! she pointed at black and red house with green signs, that place is nice. Let´s pull over.

-I can´t belive you made me sleep on the roof! Hayate exclaimed uppset slapping Esme hard on the arm.

But Esme only gave him a amused grin.

-Over reacting a bit are we? she said.

-You are incredible! the ninja muttered shaking his head.

-Thank you! Esme raised her back proudly.

Hayate frowned. Many strange things had happened the last days. He, the leader of the feared "Mugen tenshin" had been kidnapped by a strange and annoying girl, and nearly been saved by his sister whom he hadn´t seen for nearly six months. "Kasumi" he thought "why did you come here? Even though I don´know why you came I´m really glad you did?".

-It wasn´t my fault you slept on the roof, Esme said interupting the ninja in his thoughts, if that annoying old lady had only accepted my money, you´d have slept in a nice, warm bed instead.

-She wasn´t old, Hayate said, and how many times will I have to explain it to you, _that wasn´t money!_

-Calm down! It´s nothing to be make a scen about, I´m only expressing my opinion!

-Please, Hayate sighed, your opinion doesn´t matter in this. What matters is that the gouverment off Japan has decided on that type off money and so it stays! So whether you want it or not miss...

-"Esmeralda the magnificent"! Esme made a dramatic pose, giving a broad smile.

-Whatever! Hayate raised a eyebrow, whether you want it or not you´ll have to pay with _actual money!_

It went quiet for a while and then...

-Okey! Esme grinned broadly again, I´ll go get some.

-Not one hour to soon! Hayate muttered to himself.

But the ninja didn´t have time saying another word before Esme took him by the hand taking off as fast as the wind.

-Where are we gooooooooooing? the ninja yelled.

-Not that bad! Fanny said taking a sip off her soup.

-I know! Kasumi smiled, it´s not that luxurious but it´s worthy off it´s prize.

Fanny nodded. None off them had that much money to put out since Kasumi saw herself as a runaway once again and Fanny had nothing but her travel money.

But this place was nice (even though sushi was not on the menu) the food was tasty even though it wasn´t exactly Nobel fiest food and furthermore there were people that actually seemed _normal_ here.

-It´s not that I wan´t to pry, Fanny said looking seriously at the Japanese girl, but how did it come you left "mugen-tenshin"?

"Those eyes" Kasumi thought to herself trying hard to look back into the Europeans green eyes. It was something about the other girls stare that gave her a hard time formulating herself.

-Why do you want to know? the red head gave a small smile.

-Because it interests me, the dark blond said smiling back.

The red head took a deep breath before speaking in a low voice.

-My brother Hayate, Kasumi started, was after my father´s death chosen as the 17th leader off the village. But shortly after that, a year or so he was abducted. Not by someone reading that scroll but by a incorporation called...

"What am I doing?" the red head thought "I can´t tell this story about Episillion and Doatec to a stranger?".

-It´s not important! Kasumi shrugged her shoulders, but the important thing is I was chosen as the leader in his stead. But I´m not that kind off person who likes controlling others, the girls eyes went distant (and even somewhat melancholic it seemed to Fanny), and I can´t always do what... what sometimes has to be done...

Fanny nodded seriously knowing well what "what has to be done" meant after hearing the conversation between Ayane and Takeo.

-I didn´t even like being a ninja, Kasumi kept on, but I knew off nothing else. But somehow... somehow I just wanted to know off other things...

-You took off!

-Yes! Kasumi nodded.

It went silent for a while and both off them looked down at their soups.

-And now you´re a waitress! Fanny said in a attempt to lighten up the mood.

-Was! Kasumi gave a broad smile, after this is over I´ll have to look for another job.

-You´ll find something!

Kasumi hawked.

-By the way, she said seriously, I forgot thanking you. If it hadn´t been for you I´d been dead by now.

-You wouldn´t! Fanny protested, you took most off them out yourself.

-Yes! Most off them, Kasumi said softly, but without your assistance and quick brains I wouldn´t have made it.

-No! Really it´s nothing to..., Fanny blushed, I just...

-Saved my life!

Kasumi looked Fanny deep into the eyes realizing the younger girl was looking at her in the same way.

-Hi!

Kasumi woke up from her trance hearing the familiar voice.

-Long time long see! the young man gave a broad smile.

The man looking at them could have been as Kasumi´d said about Fanny any age from 15 to 25, equally pale with green eyes that was scarily alike Fanny´s and long, dark blond hair put up in a ponytail. He was handsome and had a face that told off nothing safe genuine kindness.

-Hi Ryu! Kasumi turned around giving the man a hug.

-Hello there young lady! Ryu turned around looking at Fanny, and who might this be?

-Fanny Sjöstedt! Fanny stood up shaking hands with the stranger.

-Ryu Hayabusa, the man gave her a friendly smile, and how do you two..? he looked at Kasumi.

-She´s looking for a friend, Kasumi said.

-Really? the lilac haired girl gave a knowing smirk, when?

Ayane had now left "the mugen tenshin" on her own to get the information she needed about both the abductor and her own sister. Her journey had taken her to "Onashi Noodles" where she´d heard Kasumi´d left without a trace after leaving ten knocked out ninjas in the kitchen whom´d lately been arrested by the police.

From various people she´d talked to in the area she´d lately heard Kasumi´d been on her way with a European girl in her company to "Miss Nara".

At "miss Nara" she´d heard both Kasumi and her companion and the abductor and Hayate´d passed by. After that she´d lost clues off the abductor but the clues off Kasumi had led her to "Club Goku".

-Uuuuuhm..., even the tough looking expedite had a hard time looking the kuniochi in the eyes, actually... they were here last night... but they... uhm left.

-Sure? Ayane gave a half smile, what time off the day?

-Hm! the man said, I never really... hm... saw them leave? So they hm... must have left really early!

The expedite swallowed hard as the lilac haired woman silently looked him into the eyes. Despite the fact she was almost a head shorter then him the grown man couldn´t help but shiver under her piercing gaze.

-Is it that you don´t remember, the woman said in a sweet voice, or is it that you just don´t want to tell?

The man didn´t even get time being surprised before he felt two men sneaking up behind him and then... just like that he laid with his face pressed against the table with his arms up behind him.

-This can either go fast and smooth, Ayane said calmly, or slow and painful. So... do you know where they went?

-You are crazy! the expedite exclaimed, what the hell are you...?

The man yelled out loud as his arms were twisted.

-Do you know what´s so good about this? Ayane said, no? Is that we can go on like this all day long and finding it equally entertaining... but you....! Seriously! Ayane gave a mocking laughter, this is going to get tiresome.

-You crazy bitch!

But the man should never have said that for in a instant his arms were pressed to his head.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! he yelled.

-You see! Ayane said triumphantly, things can get worse.

Ayane felt the other man approaching before he had the time making his move. She kicked backwards hitting him in the face before throwing him over her shoulder. Another man came running at her with a knife but Ayane caught his wrist twisting the weapon out off his hand, pressing his arm to his back.

-Nice try! the lilac head ninja said with a smirk, but guys like you shouldn´t do jobs you´re not suited for.

One off the men rose to his feet but was knocked out by Ayanes fist.

-So! she looked the expedite into the eyes, are we going to end our childish games and tell the truth.

-I´ve told you the truth! the expedite panted, I don´t know about these two girls and I don´t care. Well... uhm... some off my customers did... but that´s not the point! I don´t know where they are! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

His arms were twisted even worse and he felt strong hands squeezing his neck.

-Oooooooaaaaah!

-Ok! Ayane said calmly after a while, he´s speaking truth!

The men let go off the expedite acompanying Ayane to the door.

-Sick cow! the expedite muttered.

-Don´t do this! Hayate hissed, you´re going to regret this!

Esme and Hayate were standing in the bank looking at all the customers standing in line.

-Me? Esme gave a significant grin, do you think so?

Hayate looked at the young girls self-satisfied face thinking real hard.

-No! he stated after thirty seconds, definitely not!

-Good, Esme said calmly, then we understand each other!

"What a smug" Hayate thought furiously to himself.

Esme looked at the people standing in line noticing most off them were sighing, stomping restlessly with their feet and looking everywhere but at the disk. She looked at the expedites noticing even they seemed very unfocused.

Without a single warning she took of, running so fast it was almost hard for Hayate grasping what she was doing, putting one hand at the disk, heaving herself over it. She dragged out the cashbox putting all the money into her clothes and jumped back again.

-So! How about that? Esme stood in the same position as before she took off and no one safe for Hayate could have even suspected her doing what she´d just done.

-Low! Hayate said angrily.

-Come on! the girl smiled taking the ninja´s hand, we´re gonna have some fun!

-Oh! Ryu said thoughtfully, that´s not to be taken lightly.

Fanny, Kasumi and Ryu were still at the restaurant figuring out what to do about Sabina .

-Yes! I didn´t belive it at first, Kasumi said, but I´ve seen that girl and she´s..., the redhead ninja shook her head (remembering the adventure on the roof), just to much! And if anyone... anyone is that way without having read the scroll I feel sorry for them!

-She called Kasumi carr..., Fanny started saying.

-Please, Kasumi interupted sharply, it´s not important! Anyway! She´s kidnapped my brother, tried to pay a hotel with paper money...

-I understand her! Ryu said suddenly giving a smile, I had the longest crush on him!

Kasumi frowned suddenly looking really irritated and Fanny looked surprised at the young man.

-Ryu please! Kasumi exclaimed.

-What? the ninja said calmly, I´m just comfortable with my sexuallity! And besides he does look good in leather pants! (Ryu´s last commentary was said a little to loud).

-Please, Kasumi said looking around, there are children in here?

Fanny turned around noticing a woman in her forties with two children glaring furiously at the three youths. Even though Japan had invented manga-categories like "yaoi" and "yuri" Fanny knew the Japanese weren´t always as tolerant as the Europeans.

-Don´t worry! Ryu gave a little smile shrugging his shoulders as he looked the womans direction, she´ll recover!

Fanny couldn´t help but giggle as the young ninja made a significant face. Kasumi on the other hand sat with her head in her hands being undescribabley embaressed off her male friend.

-Really? Fanny asked curiously.

-Yes! Ryu chuckled, nothing is certain but I´m quit sure she´ll be allright!

Fanny laughed a little to loud making the woman looki even more offended.

-No! Fanny said, not that? I mean about you being in love with Hayate?

-I need to go to the bathroom! Kasumi muttered rising from her chair.

-She likes you! Ryu said giving a significant smile when the redhead was out off sight.

-Really? Fanny said smiling, or... ( she started saying when noticing she sounded way to enthusiastic) what do you mean?

-Yes, Ryu said in a low voice ignoring her question, I was in love with him for two years! But since Hayate´s straight..., Ryu made a face again, really completely as straight as can be nothing could happen.

-I´m sorry, Fanny said compassionetely, I know how that feels! So you´re homo...?

-Bi, Ryu interupted.

-Me to! Fanny said.

-I guessed so, Ryu said giving a little smile before turning serious, anyway! I guess you must be pretty worried and stressed out about all this! All this running around, your friend reading that scroll and suddenly turning into someone else. But belive me, there´s no reason to be!

I´ve been through all kind off strange adventures, the ninja whispered smiling comfortingly at the girl, and belive me some were really _strange._ But if there´s one thing that I´ve learnt is that no problem no matter how hopeless it seems is without a solution. And I know this might sound hard but all you can do is stay calm and let the solution come to you. If you can´t think it threw at the time all you can do is rest from it and when you´ve taken your rest you´ll think clearer. Belive me! I´ll promise you it´ll work. And joke about it if you can, Ryu gave her a significant look, that calms the senses a lot.

Fanny nodded thoughtfully.

-I´ll try, she said.

Suddenly a pale Kasumi with worried eyes came sitting at the table again.

-That guy! she pointed at the crowd, he´s had his eyes on us for almost a hour.

Fanny and Ryu looked out noticing a tall, muscular man around his mid twenties or thirties with short black hair. The man was handsome in a masculine way, broad-shouldered and tanned with what Fanny took for typically eastern European features and light blues eyes that looked warily their direction.

-Oh! Ryu said calmly, that guy from "the dead or alive"- tournament! He´s been following me for months now. It seems he´s been given a new assigment and this time the target is me.

Fanny frowned.

-His name is Bayman and he´s a assassin, Ryu explained to the young girl.

-How can you say all this so calmly? Kasumi exclaimed, that guy has "leg-breaking" as a hobbie!

Fanny took a deep breath. This adventure was only getting worse as time went by!

-Two pounds he´s not gonna do it! Ryu said with a smile, I bet you he´s not as tough as Christie Allen!

Kasumi shook her head irritatedly.

-That´s nothing to joke about! she said, anyway! We´re out off here! she took both the ninja and the girl by there arms dragging them up from their chairs.

-Ok! Ryu shrugged his shoulders, you´re the ones out on a secret mission! Let´s go to my place.

-For the last time! Hayate exclaimed, don´t wave the money around!

Hayate and Esme had been going for a long walk after their visit at the bank where Hayate to say the least had been all but satisfied with Esme´s way off holding her money in her hands.

-See! Esme said ignoring the ninjas orders, I´ve got them and nobody can proove I did it!

-Put the money in your pockets! Hayate hissed, before somebody steals them.

-They can´t! Esme raised her back proudly.

-What if they can? Hayate explained, your hybris will be the death off us both! Put them back in your pocket!

The ninja furiously reached after the money but Esme moved her hand away.

-Hand them over! Hayate snapped, you´re embaressing us both.

-But hide them away then! Esme said teasingly holding them away again as Hayate made a new attempt taking them.

Hayate reached after them time after time but Esme hid them behind her back, juggled with them and moved her hands in all possible directions.

-Catch them if you can! Catch them if you can! she sang over and over.

-You´re acting like a five year old! Hayate exclaimed angrily, money is not a joke!

Suddenly something came flying threw the air.

-Oh! Mother earth! Hayate exclaimed turning pale when he saw what Esme held in her hand.

-Who´s the best! Esme said triumphantly holding up the shuriken.

Hayate looked around himself noticing the fact they were in a empty street with nothing but grey buildings surronding them.

-Don´t you get it! Hayate hissed squeezing her arm, somebody´s after us.

At ones not only one but four shuriken went not Hayates way but Esme´s. But the young girl caught them as skillfully as ever throwing them down on the floor with a shrug on her shoulders. "They´re throwing at her and not at me" Hayate thought "that means they´re from the village".

A rain off shuriken´s were thrown at Esme from all sides but she somehow avoided them by bending her body in all possible directions. Hayate however didn´t loose one moment and ran off as fast as he could.

A man came flying at Esme aiming his katana at her stomach. But the girl jumped up on his sword-blade placing a kick on his chin at the same time striking away another shuriken coming her direction.

Another man attacked her from behind with a speed that would have outsmarted anyone but Esme turned around, grabbed the man by the wrist making him fall on the leg she threw out. Another black-dressed man came jumping up at her shoulders but Esme lifted him up turning him several laps before throwing him at the next attacker who fell down knocked out to the ground.

-You´ll regret this you little thief! Ayane came at Esme with her katana.

But Esme slapped her hand away making the weapon fall to the ground.

-You are so dead! Ayane stated with a smirk.

-Heeelllo fruitcake! Esme said giving a scornful grin.

-What? Ayane´s eyes darkened.

-Well, Esme said calmly, with your lilac hair and that hideous, ill-fitting lilac outfit you don´t look smart and you don´t seem smart either.

-Same to you! Ayane gave a dangerous smile, did you buy that dress at a toy-store?

The two women circled around each other trying to discover the others weakness. Ayane struck out at Esme but Esme caught her fist in her hand.

-Oooopsey! Sabina said giving a broad smile.

She hit Ayane on the chin with the lower part off her palm making her fly into the air hitting the ground with her butt. Esme turned around noticing Hayate wasn´t there anymore.

-You are so dead! Ayane rose to her feet turning at her enemy, only to notice she´d disapeard, this has only began! she knitted her fist.

-Have you always wanted to be a ninja? Fanny said with a smile.

Fanny, Ryu and Kasumi sat in Ryu´s one room apartment having a cup off tea. Even though the interior was small, the place was cozy with it´s light blue tapetrys, wooden furniture and silky carpets.

-Ninja? Ryu chuckled softly shooting a glance at Kasumi, can I really call myself a ninja?

-No! Kasumi suddenly said (to Fanny´s surprise laughing) first off! You suck at sneaking, and second... you´re not really a assassin!

-The fact that I practise ninjutsu, Ryu made a face, doesn´t mean I´m like the legends you read about in history-books. I actually don´t really know why everyone calls me ninja but I guess I have to stick to that name. But I´d rather call myself a crimefighter.

-In DOA they actually named him the singular super-ninja in the world, Kasumi stated.

Fanny suddenly looked attentively at the two others.

-All this talk about "Doa" makes me feel a little un-updated! the young girl said, can you please tell me what it is?

It went silent for a while and the two fighters exchanged one look in consort.

-DOA, Ryu started saying, or rather Dead or Alive is a tournament for all kind off fighters. It is all about knocking the other opponents down.

-I´ve never heard off it, Fanny said.

-It´s not that strange, Ryu smiled again, it isn´t exactelly leagal and all kind off people including assassins participate there. One´d say really that the "DOA" is a cover to do some... well things that aren´t aloud in any part off the world. The first competition I ever joined my only goal was finding this un-hanged brat, Ryu punched Kasumi teasingly on the arm who tackled him back with her shoulder, because I´d promised my friend Hayate I´d look after her if something happened to him. So I went looking for her since she´d joined to terminate her parents assassin Raidou.

-I´m sorry! Fanny said seriously turning to Kasumi, I didn´t know they were...

-It was a long time ago, Kasumi said, I was but 14 when it happened!

-Did you ever..?

-I did, Kasumi nodded gravely, I avenged both my parents.

Even the warm Ryu looked melancholic as all this was said.

-Anyway! Ryu said seriously, that´s what most competants join for, revenge! he shook his hand, or stopping powerful enemys or terror organisations. Like DOATEC for example.

-They are the worst, a sudden distaste spread in Kasumi´s face, they were the ones kidnapping my brother the first time! They clone people to use as weapons and they even take away all their memories to make them forget about the experiments. It took my brother to years to fully recover and me... the last tournament the bastards had somehow got over my blood making a monster as powerful as ten contestans.

-The clone was horrible! Ryu shook his head, she nearly killed me! She ran off and she is who knows where at the time.

Fanny shivered. These were indeed terrifying stories.

-And that Bayman-guy? Fanny asked, why did he join?

-To terminate the founder off Doatec Fame Douglas! Kasumi said, that was the first tournament at least. He never came to the second tournament. But his client John Donovan has wanted two shut him up ever since, so Bayman showed up at the third tournament to assassinate him. His goal´s been the same both the third and the fourth tournament but he´s never sucesseded.

-Creepy guy! Ryu exclaimed.

-Bayman, yes, Kasumi said.

-No! Ryu protested, I meant Donovan! At least when he was alive. He died, he added (with a look Fanny found somewhat secretive), but not by Bayman´s hand.

-I´ve never seen Donovan in action, Kasumi said giving a significant look, but I´ve seen that Russian. And no! That´s not a person one takes on in a fight volountarily!

-I lost to him the third contest! Ryu said calmly, he isn´t that bad.

-If you don´t think breaking arms and legs is _bad_! Kasumi raised a eyebrow, I don´t know what world you´re living in. I´ve never lost to him and I´m really glad I haven´t because after having seen how badly that Italian guy Leon was beat up...

-So what! Ryu shrugged his shoulders, that guy had it coming! He´s brute, rude, mean! He mocks his opponents!

Hayate walked threw the streets not really wanting to admit to himself he´d lost his way. He´d liked to teleport but the ninja couldn´t really get to his village threw this distance. For the first time for years Hayate felt, tierd, hungry, lost and on the edge off tears.

-Hello! a familiar voice said, long time long see Hayate senpai!

Hayate turned around noticing the tall, muscular man with the turban on his head. The ninja had to look up at him in order to see his face since Leon was almost half head taller then him.

-Our last meeting you made me look quit stupid, the Italian said with a smirk, I´d like to demand a rematch, he creaked his fingers.

"Of all the idiots of the idiots" Hayate thought angrily to himself "why did I have to bump into him"?

-Your win last time was a clumsy move from my side, Leon said, and to prove that...

-Leon please! Hayate started saying, I´m in no mood to fight!

-Don´t defend yourself then! Leon smirked at him.

Hayate tried to pass him by but the Italian blocked his path.

Indeed Hayate didn´t feel like this! Leon was a hard opponent to defeat and Hayate´d barely defeated him last time. Leon stroke out at him and Hayate prepared to block his punch but someone was faster then him...

-But what have we here? Esme said catching his fist in her palm.

-Let the fuck go off me! Leon roared struggling to get free, or I will..!

Esme slapped him with her other hand not hard but so fast the italian couldn´t react. She slapped him one, two, threw, fourteen, fifteen times before letting him go. She gave him a mocking smile.

-So how was that? Curtain head! she said.

-You little...! Leon ran at Esme intending to tackle her down but the girl bent down, lifting him up, throwing him over her head.

She went to Hayate taking him by the hand going into the air.

-So what do you say, Hayate? Esme said as calmly as ever, want to try to get into the hotel we couldn´t afford last time?

-That would be wonderful! Hayate said (to tierd thinking anything else).

As Esme took the sky several money fell out off her clothes.

-No! Not like that! Ryu said, your feet´s supposed to be behind mine! More like that! Ryu dragged Fanny closer to him placing her in the right position, now try it!

Fanny walked backwards making the ninja fall to the floor.

-That´s great! the ninja gave a apriciative smile, try again!

The ninja stroke out at her with the plastic knife but the girl crooked her arms around his arm placing her foot behind his making him fall to the floor. She twisted his arm around disarming him.

-So! Do you surrender? Fanny said.

At this both Ryu and Kasumi gave a high laughter.

-Mercy! Please! Ryu said.

-Another one! Another one! Fanny pleaded excitedly.

-Don´t you ever get tierd! the ninja said with a chuckle.

-Not from this! Fanny shook her head, I can go on learning these things for hours.

Kasumi and Ryu laughed.

-What? Fanny frowned, if I´m going to stop my friend and all these assassins I have to be able defending myself.

-That´s true, Ryu nodded, but it´s twelve o´clock and you´ve allready come a long way.

-Besides, Kasumi said with a smile, you´re only training to defend yourself against assassins not becoming one!

-Go to bed! Ryu said, you both have a long day ahead off you and you´ll need your sleep.

-I´m not.., Fanny started protesting but interupted herself with a long yawn, guess I am tierd after all!

Ryu led her to the living room pointing at the matress. Fanny laid down falling asleep immediately.

-Cute girl! Ryu said knowingly after he and Kasumi had sat down in the kitchen.

-I know! Kasumi said seriously, I´m just not sure she´s ready for all this.

-Who is? Ryu raised a eyebrow, but this girl seems more ready then most debutants. Who knows! You might even have a new tag team companion for all I know.

Kasumi shook her head.

-I don´t want her to get involved in all this, the ninja girl sighed, it´s a dark world that I don´t wish for anyone to live in.

Ryu suddenly gave a smirk.

-You really _like _her! Don´t you? he said.

-Ryu, please! Kasumi muttered, It´s just that I dont... I don´t...

-I know! Ryu sighed, it was the same way with Irene when I met her. But being threatened she was already involved long before she decided to. All we can do is accept it and try to adapt to the situation. And I think your girl already has!

-Please, don´t call her that! a faint blush spread over Kasumi´s cheeks, by the way what happened to Irene?

-Probably out beating up bad guys as usual, Ryu shrugged his shoulders, how should I know? We´ve divorced two years ago and honestly I don´t care.

-I´m sorry, Kasumi said compassionately.

-Don´t be! the ninja suddenly sounded bitter, I loved her yes, but I don´t anymore! I´m used to getting my heart broken and getting over it. My job is after all saving people and making the world safe for criminals. But sometimes I just wish..., the ninja´s eyes grew distant, sometimes I just wish...

-That someone´d save you to! Kasumi filled in.

It went silent for a while.

-I´m sorry! Ryu said, I didn´t mean to bring up my personal issues.

-It´s okey! Kasumi touched his hand lightly, even super-ninjas needs to ease their hearts now and then. We all think you´re worth fighting for and belive me someone might be looking out for you as we speak without you even knowing it.

-I highly doubt it! Ryu said, but dreaming is nice! Coming to think off that, you as well as your girl needs sleep! he gave a teasing smile.

-Ryu! Kasumi exclaimed striking him on the arm.

But when she laid down next to Fanny on the matress she slept with her arm around the girls waist.

I know what you´re thinking! Finally some other characters then OFC:s!

What is Bayman really doing? What is going on between Kasumi and "the new girl"? And will Hayate murder Esme before Ayane does (he he).

I appologize for changing the age off some off the characters but I had to do that for the story to work.

I have to admit I know nothing about Irene either. I heard she died in the game "Ninja Gaiden" but I made it a divorce since that would make it all way less dramatic (this is a humour story after all). Why did I split them up? Stay uppdated and you´ll know.

As you may know reviews are appriciated unless they´re flames.


	6. Chapter 6

_**So now we´re stealing hats?**_

-You should have seen her! She was just crazy! the muscular man with the bandana said.

Inspector Jin Moto couldn´t belive his ears. These crimes were only becoming more and more strange. Right now he was interogating Mugen Yamagoshi the owner off the infamous hotel "Club Goku" who said he´d been assaulted by a woman and ninja-masked men at his hotel.

-Was she 156 cm tall as well? Jin raised a eyebrow.

-Yes! Mugen said, and she had lilac hair.

"Lilac hair" Jin thought "only punkers dye it in that color nowadays".

-They almost killed my arms! Mugen exclaimed, and then they just left.

-Did you get her name? Jin asked.

-Yes, Mugen said, I heard one off the men calling her Ayane!

Fanny woke up. To express it mildly, surprised when finding Kasumi´s arm around her waist.

-Kasumi! Fanny tapped the girl on the arm.

-Oh! Sorry! Kasumi quickly moved her arm away looking at the other girl.

Fanny rose from the bed.

-It´s already 8 o´clock, the girl pointed at the watch, damn! the girl looked at her mobile-phone, eight missed calls from mum! I have to go out and call her.

Fanny only had to throw on her suit since she´d slept with her clothes on and go out threw the door.

-Damn! Kasumi exclaimed when Fanny´d left, slapping her own hand.

-Yes! It´s all right! Fanny lied as she stood outside the building speaking in her mobile-phone.

-Why haven´t you called? the voice on the other side said, I was so worried about you?

-We were at a disco, Fanny said, and I couldn´t hear the phone. And when I noticed, it was to late calling.

-I thought you said you didn´t find any discotheques?

-I know! But we found one last night!

-Ok! Did you have fun?

-Absolutely! Fanny kept lying since she figured the real story wouldn´t make her mother less concerned.

-Anyway! Remember to call me next time! Ok!

-Ok!

-Have a nice time! Sweets! Bye!

-Goodbye! Fanny ended the conversation.

Fanny was just going to enter the building again when noticing the figure in the shadows.

-I´m seeing you! she called out, so it´s really no use!

It went quiet for a while before the man who´d been observing her, Kasumi and Ryu at the restaurant yesterday stepped out off his hideout.

-Damn! Bayman muttered, I´m loosing my touch!

-I´m sure it´s not that bad, Fanny assured him, it´s just that I´ve been very attentionate the last days.

The girl and the man observed one another for a long time before the assassin spoke.

-Who are you? he said, I can´t recall seeing you in any off the DOA-tournaments.

"Damn" Fanny thought to herself "how does it come everyone I´ve met either takes me for a DOA contestant or a assassin?".

-Because I´ve never participated, Fanny said calmly.

-So what are you doing in the company off Ryu and Kasumi then?

-And what are you doing around Ryu? Fanny said challenging, you should know that he knows exactly what you´re up to!

They stood looking at each other for a while before Bayman mumbled something un-hearable in Russian. "Damn! She´s persistant this one" he thought to himself.

-I really am loosing my touch! Bayman said after a while shaking his head.

-Maybe, you should seek another mission! Fanny stated with the most natural smile, because Ryu is up to you and Kasumi as well!

The Russian suddenly gave a half smile.

-I highly doubt that, he said, and I highly doubt even you miss no matter how clever you think you are have any clue what you´re talking about.

-You´re a assassin right? Fanny said looking the man calmly in the eyes, that means your job is killing people! Doing the math is not that hard!

Bayman was just about to say something when Kasumi threw herself in front off Fanny looking at the Russian with a furiousness he´d never seen before.

-Don´t get near her! the red head snarled.

The assassin quickly recovered from the surprise giving a amused smile.

But Fanny starred surprised at the other girl. What had made Kasumi react this way? The two DOA contestants looked at each other for a while before Kasumi grabbed Fanny by the arm making her way into the house constantly fixing Bayman with her eyes.

-Don´t worry! Bayman called after Kasumi, I´m not after your girlfriend!

After the two girls had gone out off sight the assassin laughed to himself. How stupid people were! No matter how they tried these two girls would never understand what his real purpose was.

-I have a mission now, Bayman said to himself, I´m not going to get paid, probably not even thanked. But I will follow threw with it!

Hayate rose from the bed thankful for at least having a nice sleep this night. As they´d said last evening Esme and Hayate had checked into the hotel "Miss Nara" and actually been able to _pay_ this time. The expedite had thrown them glances that could be compared to shurikens but it had been worth it when receiving the tasty dinner and the warm bed.

-Maybe, hanging around with that Esme-girl isn´t that bad after all! the ninja said to himself.

But he regretted that sentence almost immediately when hearing Esme´s song from the bathroom. Or maybe singing wasn´t the right word...

-Oooooooooooh! Oaaaaaaaaah! Rooooaah! Uuuuh!

Hayate put his hands over his ears trying to shut out the monstrous sounds that came out from the other side off the bathroom. He heard Esme saying something that sounded like "Da ooaaaah o the blood, ravens aaaah oh bitter ape the sun. Siiigh the devil...." in other words complete nonsense before pounding at the door with his fist.

-Please! Esme! Hayate exclaimed, I just woke up!

-Eeeeeeee oooooh servants toonight! Esme let out another monstruos roar.

-What is this demoni anyway? Hayate yelled.

-It´s called "growling", Esme said calmly, coming out off the bedroom with just a towel on.

-What is that? Hayate frowned, how can a human creature even make such sounds?

-Well, Sabina said, it´s easy... you just pull as much air as possible into your lungs and then.... _**Ooooooooooh!**_

Hayate put his hand over his ears as another sound was heard.

-Whatever! he said making his way to the bathroom, I´m going in now! Try not getting us into anymore trouble when I´m gone.

-Ok! Esme said with a smile.

But for some reason... just some reason Hayate had a hard time beliving her.

-Maybe we should just give up! Takeshi sighed, she´s to strong!

Ayane looked at her team member a long time before suddenly slapping him hard in the face.

-Baka! she exclaimed, Hayate is our leader and it´s our duty to bring him back!

-Isn´t it our duty as well, Takeo said, staying alive until we actually find something we might have a chance succeding at?

Ayane´s eyes darkened as she looked at her advisor.

-So you´re saying we can´t succede at this? she asked.

-I´m sorry Ayane! Takeo said gravely.

Immediately Ayane´s palm hit Takeo´s face as well.

-This is something we _might _have a chance succeding at, Ayane said calmly, so we´ll try either til we do or til we die! Understood?

The four men in front off her were to scared doing anything but nodding.

-Okey, Ayane kept on, this is harder then we thought. She´s obviously used the scroll and I´m suspecting she still got it with her. We´ll have to use all our skills including our spells. Okey?

-Really dad? What are we doing here? the tall, blond woman with the cowboy hat said.

The broad, massive, almost 2 meters tall man with the long blond hair and beard grinned satisfiedly at her.

-Tina my girl! he said, this contest will be something extra!

-Seriously! the big breasted girl raised a eyebrow, I´m done with DOA! Can´t we just give it a break?

Bass and Tina Armstrong were at "Miss Nara" , the same hotel that Hayate and Sabina´d checked in to last evening, having their breakfast at the restaurant.

-Dad you shouldn´t have that much syrup on your pancakes! Tina repremanded when seeing her father´s huge plate.

-Yeah! Yeah! Bass said waving her repremand off with his hand.

-I mean get real dad! Tina exclaimed, do you see anyone here eating half as bad as you? Or... shit!

The blond prow-wrestler stopped herself when seeing the 156 cm European girl with the black dress and the shoulders-length dark brown hair drinking directly from the syrup-bottle as if it was water.

-Jessus dad! is she for real? Tina said starring openmouthed at the girl who now took three pancakes in her hands, juggling with them before catching them in her mouth.

The girl looked at the pair giving a big smile, filled with syrup.

-Jesus! Bass exclaimed, starring at the girl, I wish I could do that trick!

Then a familiar figure appeared looking severdly at the girl. The man with the long, auburn hair took the syrup bottle away from her, putting it back at the table, pointing his finger at her.

-Hayate! Tina said happily, that means the DOA-contest must be held here! Showtime!

-Told you so! Bass said with a satisfied grin.

-So we must assume this Ayane-woman exists then! inspector Yugo said.

-Yes, Jin nodded, sins even Mugen says so! They´ve checked his arms and they were really in a bad condition. Even some off his emploeeds had been knocked out and I can´t see why anyone´d do that to themselves only in order to play us a prank. We´ve even tested the fingerprints on Mugen´s skin and the walls and table off "Club Goku". But belive me! The DNA we found there doesn´t belong to any people in the Japanese register.

-Strange! Yugo shook his head now longing back to the good all days when all he had to worry about was not getting late to work, so what do we do?

-We interogate some off the eye witnesses to the... hm.... lambhorgini-accident, (Jin was unsure what to call it sins he wasn´t really sure it´d been a "accident").

-Ok! Yugo said (thinking he needed to take a aspirin soon or even two).

-So, you met Bayman outside the building? Ryu said to Fanny as they both sat in the backseat in Kasumi´s car.

-Yes, Fanny giggled, and he really wasn´t that discrete!

-As usual then, Ryu said calmly, you know sometimes..., the ninja said thoughtfully, I wonder if he really cares about staying hidden. What did he say to you?

-Why do you even care? Kasumi exclaimed, that man is dangerous and I can´t see how you both can take this so easy?

-Maybe it´s you who´s taking everything to seriously! Ryu gave a smile, relax!

-Relax? Kasumi frowned, the scroll´s been read again and my brother´s been kidnapped. Assassins from the village are probably after us as we speak and my best friend in this world is being stalked by a mad Russian who sees leg-breaking as a hobby.

-He´s never broken my legs, Ryu said calmly.

-But you´re obviously his next target, Kasumi stated, and that is worse then him wanting to break your legs.

-Kasumi, Ryu said mildly, that´s our situation at the moment. But we aren´t making any improvements by stressing ourselves up about it. If we want to solve the problems, all our problems we have to stay calm.

-He is right you know, Fanny said, if we stress ourselves up we only lock ourselves to the solutions.

-Exactelly, Ryu said proudly, she´s a quick learner.

-There is calm and there is _calm, _Kasumi said knowingly, we can´t alow ourselves becoming like Fanny´s friend. All I´m saying is we should be more careful. Agreed?

-Agreed! Ryu said.

-Agreed, Fanny said.

Suddenly a loud sound was heard and Fanny dodged barely avoiding the shuriken.

-Shit! she yelled, they´re after us again!

-Keep the the car in course! Ryu yelled at Kasumi.

The ninja didn´t spare another a minute. He got out off the car standing on the roof.

-Not again! Kasumi exclaimed.

Ryu took out his katana striking back the shurikens as they came. A man flew to Fanny´s side off the car getting ready to stick his tanto threw the window but the girl opened the door on pure instinct smashing it into the ninja´s head.

-Drive faster! she yelled at Kasumi.

-I´m trying! the ninja girl yelled back.

On the roof Ryu moved the katana like a mad man trying to block the attacks coming from all possible directions.

One man attacked ripping up the door to the drivers seat and another one breaking up the back window. Kasumi dealt with her attacker by slamming his wrist to the window kicking him out off the car, catching his tanto in her hand.

Fanny acted on instinct again, dragging the man attacking from the window over her while holding her hand over his wrist. She copied one off the moves she´d seen Kasumi do, kicking the man several times with both her feets when he was still in the air making him hit the car roof. Even she grabbed her attacker´s weapon.

Two men got up on the roof. Ryu fought against one off them who wasn´t an easy match while trying to avoid the shurikens being thrown by the other man. Ryu had fought skilled enemys in the past but these men seemed nearly invinsible together.

Meanwhile Fanny´s foot hit the stomach off a woman trying to get in to the car while Kasumi made a fast turn with the car, making another attacker fall off.

When Ryu thought he couldn´t take anymore something hit the shuriken thrower in his back making him fall dead to the ground. Ryu looked surprised at the black car showing up beside them. But the ninja didn´t let it distract him from the fight. Ryu threw himself in front off his attackers feet, rolling up and kicking him in the face. Now having his other opponent out of the fight Ryu could fully focus on his enemy, leaping into the air he put his foot on his attackers shoulder placing another fatal kick in his head.

Meanwhile four attackers surrounded each door off Kasumi´s car.

-Oh no! Fanny exclaimed perplexed (wondering how to get out off this situation).

But the mystical black car slammed into the ones on the left side making them fall to the ground.

-Get up on the roof! Kasumi yelled to Fanny.

-What?

-Just do it!

Fanny ignored her fear when going out off the car and climbing up at the roof, grabbing the hand Ryu reached out for her. A short moment after even Kasumi was beside them.

-Okey! Hold on to me! she said seriously.

The three off them held on to each others hands disapearing into thin air.

Realizing the car was without a driver the ninjas breaking in threw the other side had no choice but taking the wheel into their hands yelling.

-Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! noticing the driver in the black car was now fully focusing on ramming into the car.

-Shall we challenge him and his companion? Tina said, her eyes sparkling, as fast as they come out!

-Hm! Bass nodded satisfiedly.

The two off them were standing outside "Miss Nara" waiting for Hayate and his strange date to come out.

-Put the syrup back in the dinning-room! Hayate exclaimed as he tried to get the bottle away from Esme.

-"Mine, my own", Esme said imitating Gollum from lord off the rings caressing the bottle with her hands, "my precious. Oaaaaaahaaaahaa!" Esme yelled out at Hayate making a ugly face that made even the brave ninja back off a few paces.

-You are crazy! the ninja frowned.

-I have a bad feeling about this, Bass whispered to his daughter.

-Come on dad! Tina said with a wide grin, it´s DOA! Everyone competing are more or less mentally unwell!

-Hm! Bass said not sounding as satisfied as before.

-I´ll open a can of whoop-ass on you! Tina said with a smile standing in front off Hayate and Esme.

-Show me what you´ve got! Bass said standing in front off them with his arms over his chest.

"This is not true" Hayate thought "this is the second time I´m being challenged by DOA- contestants". But Hayate didn´t have time cursing his destiny because Bass huge fist came flying his direction. Hayate moved asside placing a kick in the bigger man´s ribbs.

Meanwhile Tina and Esme locked eyes with each other both giving a broad grin.

-Come on then! Tina said, don´t be a wuzzy.

-Nice hat! Esme said.

Esme stroke out with her hand at the cowgirl in what first seemed to be a attempted punch but opened her hand at the last second grabbing Tina´s hat.

-Hey! Tina yelled as Esme took to the air, what the hell are ya doing?

-It fits me perfectly! Esme smiled at the American with the hat on her head.

-It doesn´t! Tina exclaimed angrily, give it back!

Hayate made a attempt to fly-kick Bass but was blocked. He moved aside when the giant launched himself at him. Bass got ready to throw a new punch at the ninja when receiving something smeary in his eyes.

-Ha ha! Esme said pointing at him with the open syrup bottle.

-Esme what are you doing! Hayate exclaimed having to take a step back himself not to get stained by the syrup.

-Damn! Bass yelled wiping the syrup off his eyes.

Esme dove down grabbing Hayate by the hand taking the sky.

-Hey! Tina exclaimed, that isn´t fair fighting!

-So that´s how you want it, huh? Bass eyes darkened as he brought forth the huge chain.

The giant swinged his chain around the flying pair, not even near getting a hit.

-What? Esme said, think about loosing those extra pounds?

-I´ll wip your skinny asses! Bass roared.

-Skinny? Esme smiled, that means we know what we´re eating!

Bass dragged the chain back getting ready for a really heavy strike when it was ripped out off his hand.

-Nice stuff! Sabina said holding up the chain, enjoy your stay in Tokyo!

She and Hayate took off.

-I told you I had a bad feeling about this! Bass said to Tina.

-How do we drive this thing? Riku exclaimed perplexed, trying to get the blue mitsubishi away from the black car.

-How the hell should I know? Rin yelled, driving was never part off the ninja training!

Riku tried to move the car away but was to slow and the car rammed into them.

-Damn! Riku yelled, this person´s crazy!

But the two ninja´s weren´t even questioning their own attack on Kasumi and her friends.

Riku increased the speed off the car now driving for his life.

-Shiiiiiiiiiit! Rin exclaimed when looking at the rear view noticing the black car was right behind them.

He tried to drive off but felt the car slamming into them. That was it and the car drove out off course falling into a ditch.

-Riku! Rin said in a weak voice touching his head.

-Yes! the other man slowly rose from his seat.

-What the hell happened? Rin muttered.

But Rikku didn´t have time answering before strong hands dragged him out off the car. The ninja didn´t have time reacting before he was thrown to the ground.

-You gentlemen are perfect cowards! a deep voice said.

Rikku looked up seeing the tall, muscular man standing over him looking at the ninja with plain disdain.

Jin approached the broud-shouldered man with his katana in his hand moving silently. He closed in for the kill trying to slide his arm under the mans elbows but was surprised at the last second when the man turned around, grabbing his sword-arm with both his hands. In a second Jin´s arm was bent backwards over his head. the ninja yelling out in pain. The second after Jin was thrown to the ground lying next to his friend.

-I´m not a man known for my patience, the man´s blue eyes pierced those of the other men, so you better start talking right away!

Rin starred at him. Just like that, two professional assassin´s had been disarmed and thrown to the ground. How could this happen?

-Why were you following them? the man was black haired but clearly not Asian and his glances were all but merciful.

-What? Rin frowned.

-Don´t ask stupid questions! the man said sharply, why were you following Ryu Hayabusa and his friends?

-What? Riku asked.

A hard kick in the stomach made Riku regret his question.

-We´re following Kasumi Otori, Rin said, because it´s our mission to kill her!

The man´s face stiffened.

-Ten against three is cowardice, the man said with a threatening calm, and I have little patience with cowards.

Even the experienced ninja´s shivered when seeing his unfriendly smile.

-Maybe I should do away with you right now, the man brought forth a knife.

The ninja´s starred frightened at him.

-I can do it right here right now and get away with it, the man turned the knife in his hand looking calmly at the ninjas, but on the other hand! the man shrugged his shoulders, putting the knife back in his belt, you might not even be worthy of killing. I´ll be leaving you now but if you as much as get near Ryu Hayabusa again this will not get pretty! the man turned around leaving the two ninja´s.

Bayman shrugged his shoulders when leaving the ninja´s out off sight. They sure looked scarred and they deserved it!

-What a pathetic sight, the assassin said to himself.

He had meant what he´d said. If they ever got near Ryu again there would be hell to pay!

-Take that off! Hayate said irritated, it doesn´t even look good on you!

Esme walked proudly with her new hat on her head.

-Seriously! Hayate exclaimed, why do you always have to steal things?

Esme shrugged her shoulders.

-Because I can! she said.

Hayate sighed as Esme dragged the chain she´d stolen from Bass making horrid sounds as she walked.

-And what is that for? the ninja snapped, it´s only dead weight.

-Like that man! Esme said with a smile, he sure carried a lot off dead weight!

-And seriously Esme! Hayate exclaimed, you have to stop offending people!

-Why?

-Because it´s mean! Hayate yelled all off a sudden, and it destroys their confidence!

-"It destroys their confidence", Esme imitated in a whiny voice, one can truly tell you and carrot-head are brother and sister!

-Stop calling her that!

Esme frowned.

-Stop? she said, what should I call her instead? Orange-head? Pumpkin-head?

-She´s redheaded you perfect moron! Hayate exclaimed making even Esme surprised.

The two walked in silence for a while (safe for Bass´s chain that kept reviling their presence).

-Why are you doing this? Hayate asked after a moment, I mean…what does acting like a bastard give you?

-I´m acting like me, the girl said untouched.

-Then I feel truly sorry for you! Hayate said calmly.

-Don´t be, my love! Esme made a exaggerated gesture, I am free in heart and soul!

Hayate rolled his eyes.

-That´s for sure, the ninja said, hey! Don´t do that! he yelled when seeing Esme scratch a parked Hundai with Bass´s chain.

But Esme seemed to be in her own world.

-"This is the dawning off the age of Aquarius, age off Aquarius", she kept singing while scratching each singular car standing parked along the sideway.

-Esme! Hayate exclaimed, that costs money!

-Not for me! Esme shrugged her shoulders.

-It does! Because you´re the one destroying peoples cars.

-But it´s _their _cars!

-Yes! Hayate said irritated, and _you _are the one destroying them. Sins it´s your fault you should be the one replacing them!

-But I still won´t get caught! Esme said with a smile.

-Some day I wish you will, the ninja muttered.

But Esme had already gone back to her newly found amusement now moving the chain in even bigger circles.

-Come on, Kenichi you have to get to the cave! the skinny 14-year old yelled.

-I´m trying! a voice from the other room called.

Togun Nakamura couldn´t complain about his life. He had a big apartment with four computers and his parents were both hardworking bosses whom seldom came home and best of all his father worked for a game-company wich gave Togun free access to the coolest computer-games off Japan.

This evening he had invited his three best friends Kenichi, Tomasu and Shigeru over to try the new revolutioning role-play game "Four stones".

-Nice Tomasu! Togun yelled when seeing his friend finishing off two enemies at the same time.

Togun activated the "fatal-wind"-move finishing off 7 enemies all at once seeing his scores raising.

-Yes! Shigeru yelled from another room, we´re almost threw!

Togun made his elf running seeing Shigeru´s troll and Tomasus dwarf beside him, a little bit behind them was Kenichis orch striking with his huge axe. Only a few steps now to the next level, only....

_**Smack!**_

-What the fuck! Togun exclaimed starring at the two girls and the young man standing on the crashed computer.

Only one off the three looked Asian, the 156 cm tall girl but her hair was long and red and her skin pale. The other girl and the young man both looked European. They both had pale skin, dark, blond goldy hair and huge green eyes. All three off them had beautiful features and each off them stood holding a sword in their hand.

Togun starred mute at them for a moment before once again looking at what was once his computer.

-What the hell were you thinking? he yelled.

-Kasumi! Where on earth did you take us? Ryu asked starring at the red head.

-Me? Kasumi frowned, I thought you did it! Fanny? she looked at the younger girl.

-I´m innocent! Fanny exclaimed, I just followed you two!

-Maybe that was the problem then, Ryu mumbled, maybe none of us knew where we wanted to go!

It didn´t take long before three other young boys entered the room, all wearing thick glasses, all starring furiously at them.

-Do you know how long it took us reaching "the cave off the four worlds?" Kenichi yelled, it´s the ninth level and it´s really hard fighting threw the enemies! One is really outnumbered.

"Yeah! Right" Fanny thought irritated to herself remembering the fight in the car "like you´d know anything about outnumbered".

-Yeah! Shigeru yelled, that game takes a real long time mastering.

Soon the guys started talking in loud and upset voices all at once making it impossible hearing anything but "game over" and "lost progresses".

"If I´d be them I´d be more worried about that computer then the game" Ryu thought looking perplexed at the smashed computer.

-So! Togun said glaring at the three fighters, you have 30 seconds explaining yourselves. Why did you destroy our progresses?

-Well! Ryu said looking at the four angry faces, the story we´ll tell might take longer then 30 seconds.

-She was just rude! Tina exclaimed, she just...like... I mean... she just took it and flew away!

-Yeah! Bass said, and then she threw syrup into my eyes!

Jin Moto sighed. He´d been interogating the two american prow-wrestlers for half a hour wondering if this was ever going to stop. It seemed that nearly all crimes taking place either had something to do with that woman called Ayane or the flying girl. This time it was the flying girl... Jin as well as Yugo wondered if this was some kind off new city prank against the police but seeing the anger in the Americans faces nearly made him exclude that thought.

-She took my chain! Bass yelled, the one I´ve always used! And I want it back!

-What chain? the young inspector frowned.

-The one I´ve always used sins I started the DOA-tournaments. It´s three years old but still in good shape! It was almost as big as both my arms out-stretched and weighed about seven kilos.

"Okey" Jin thought to himself "what sick person walks around with a seven kilos chain"?

-How did she take it from you? Jin asked.

-She caught it when I tried hitting her with it! Bass said drearily.

-What? Jin explained.

Already being hit by the giant in front off him sounded fatal but being hit by a seven kilos chain... Jin shivered inside.

-Did I get it right? the inspector asked, did you try to hit her with that chain?

-So what? the giant frowned, none off my opponents´s ever been seriously hurt by it. Hm, his expression turned thoughtful, well! Maybe that Jann Lee-guy, but his arm healed after one month!

-Do you mean you _usually _hit people with that one? Jin couldn´t belive his ears.

-Only when necessary! Usually I don´t need it to win the fights!

-Fights?

-Yes! Tina exclaimed impatiently, it´s the bloody DOA! What the hell do ya think?

-DOA?

-Duh! Tina rolled her eyes, the "Dead or alive"-tournament. Never heard off it? The famous martial-arts competition when the only way winning is knocking your other opponents out.

-What? Jin starred mute at the blond woman. What new brutality was this?

-How can you just not know about this? Bass exclaimed, everyone participates! Wrestlers, students, even assassins..., Bass stopped himself in the middle off the sentence thinking about the last word, oops! Maybe I shouldn´t have said that!

"Damn I´d wished I´d held on to that job at the cleaning-enterprise" Jin thought to himself.

-So all you three were standing on the roof! Togun said seriously, but who was driving then?

The four teenage boys exchanged excited glances.

-Well...,Ryu said leaning back into the couch, at the time we were only thinking about getting away so we didn´t give it that much thought!

-Actually there were people breaking in threw each side off the car, Fanny filled in, so my guess is one off them was forced taking the wheel.

The explanation off the sudden interuption off the role-play had as Ryu´d said taken longer then 30 seconds (not that the boys seemed to have minded).

-But how did you get out? Tomasu said amazed.

-It was this strange black car ramming into the two attackers on the right side, Kasumi said, so me and Fanny easily got out.

-But who was driving that car? Shigeru said un-understanding.

-We have no idea!

"So strange" Ryu thought to himself "who could that have been"?

Suddenly the sound off the key in the door was heard and a womans voice called out happily.

-Togun darling I´m home! I finished a hour earlier

The woman suddenly came out into the living room her face turning into a big frown as she saw the three fighters.

-Hello Mrs Nakamura! Fanny, Kasumi and Ryu said with a smile.

-Togun! Mrs Nakamura said severdly, didn´t I tell you not inviting strangers to the house.

Oh oh! Has Tina and Bass made a blunder? What is that Bayman-guy really up to? And will Kasumi, Fanny and Ryu escape Mrs Nakamura alive?

Please write and review and if you aren´t a member of "fanfiction" get your ass up and sing up. It´s really fun and while you´re at it make sure to check out my forums.


	7. Chapter 7

_**You´ve ruined my murder!**_

Hayate woke up, lying in a comfortable bed for the second evening in a row. Even though he´d had a nice dinner, a hot bath and satin sheets he still couldn´t relax. "If this is what I think it is" he thought to himself "what I have to do now is not going to be easy. But where the hell does she keep it"?

He looked at the other side off the bed seeing it was empty. As usual! Esme was up earlier then him!

"If I could only look for it when she´s asleep" Hayate thought to himself "then it would be so much easier. But then again! Does she sleep?"

How Esme and the other girl had arrived to the village and how she´d stolen the scroll was still a mystery but one thing was sure, she must have done it! Her extraordinary speed, strength, her ability to fly and most off all her behavior told him so! But even though Hayate´d heard the old story being told to him since child hood there were still many things about the scroll that he didn´t know.

Hayate got out off the bed putting on the new clothes Esme´d given him thinking the shirt and the pants looked really good on him.

"She must be keeping it hidden on herself" the ninja thought "or else she wouldn´t be able to use it´s powers. But still she is showering! If she´d have to keep it on herself the water´d be destroying the imp".

The harder Hayate thought the more complicated this situation seemed to get.

_**-Wazz up!**_

Hayate jumped at the spot when hearing Esme burp into his ear. Esme moved so silently and so fastly not even the attenionate Hayate had foreseen her coming.

-What the hell are you doing! he exclaimed, are you trying to kill me!

-Hurry up! Esme said with a smile, we have to eat before we go.

"Yes" Hayate thought to himself "while I find a solution to turn you into yourself again".

Fanny woke up once again trying to crawl out between the sleeping Ryu and Kasumi again without waking them up. The matress they´d all been sleeping on together had been everything but comfortable and Ryu´s way off talking in his sleep and now and then striking out with his arms had been almost life-threatening.

Kasumi however had once again fallen asleep with her arm around Fanny´s waist lying so close the girl´d felt her breath against her neck.

Fanny couldn´t say she disliked it (on the contrary it was quit pleasant) but she found this strange to say the least. She wondered if what Ryu´d said about Kasumi "liking her" was true. And then her strange behavior when Fanny´d been talking to Bayman... what´d that been all about? Not once in the three days Fanny´d known her she´d seen Kasumi that angry.

Fanny went into the corridor.

-Hello ninja girl! a happy voice said.

-Hello! Fanny said smiling back at Togun.

The Nakamura family had despite the mother´s words of "not taking any strangers into their house" let Fanny, Ryu and Kasumi sleep at their place even making them dinner. The mother had been talkative asking the three a lot off questions that they´d partly lied themselves threw.

-Fits you well! Togun looked down at the big "final fantasy" t-shirt he´d leant her.

-Thank you! Fanny chuckled.

-Can´t you sleep either? Togun looked at the watch, it´s six o´clock.

-He fights even when he sleeps, Fanny threw a significant look at the living-room.

They both laughed.

-Don´t worry about the computer, Togun said comfortingly, it was getting old and rusty anyways. By the way! Do you ninja´s like computer games?

Fanny laughed again.

-I´m serious! Togun said, have you ever played Tomb raider?

-No.

-Then it´s time you tried it. Come on!

-Damn! Tina muttered looking at Bass who sat in the cell next to her, I´m so not going to Japan again!

-Incompetent bastards! Bass explained, and they can´t even take the orders one´s given them! I said pancakes, not rice with seaweed!

-I want my hat back, Tina whined, this one was brand new.

-Really? Bass raised his eyebrow.

-Yes!

Shortly after they´d reported the theft off the hat and the chain, the two wrestlers had been put into the cell, arrested for attempt to abuse and participation in illegal activities.

-I told you it was a bad thing bragging about your fights! Tina muttered, outside the DOA-contest people don´t approve off that.

-_People_ are weird! Bass muttered.

The two off them sat silent for a while until they saw a familiar figure arriving.

-So! How´ve you been doing? Jin Moto said stopping outside the iron-bars.

-What do you think? Tina muttered, we´ve been sleeping on rock hard matresses, eaten four months old soup, missed even this episode off "Seinfeldt" and you´re looking at us threw these! the blond pointed at the bars.

-I understand you, Jin Moto nodded, but you know attacking people is illegal?

-Nooo! the two wrestlers said at the same time.

Jin shook his head resignedly.

-So how long have you been competing in this DOA-contest? he asked ignoring the answer.

It didn´t take a long time before the two wrestlers answered, eagerly and loudly and both at the same time.

-One at the time please! Jin interupted.

The wrestlers exchanged a look before Tina started talking.

-For four years, Tina said proudly, ever sins it started!

-Why did it start? Jin asked seriously.

Once again Tina and Bass started talking loudly and both at the same time.

-Please.., Jin said again.

-The DOA-contest, Bass said, started as a cover to deal with certain problems you cops don´t want to know about.

-Like?

-Revenge, Bass said calmly, assassination, beating up people you don´t like...

-Okey, Jin said with a frown, so what was your reason?

Tina and Bass looked at each other for a while before answering.

-We made a deal, Tina said calmly, if I´d beat my dad in the dead or alive contest I´d be allowed to start my career as a model. I didn´t suceeded the first tournament but I did the second one.

"I think I´ve heard just about enough" Jin thought to himself.

-So why did you keep on? he asked.

-Because then I wanted to be a movie-star and at last I wanted to be a rock-star.

"Strange that I´ve never heard off her" the young inspector thought.

-So who else was competing? Jin asked.

-Hm! Bass thought to himself, a man named Gen Fu, Helena Douglas, Hayate Otori, Ayane...

-Wait! Jin said, Ayane?

-Yes! Bass muttered, a damn annoying person who was there to kill her sister. She always moved around you like a pesty insect talking about "punishments" and "how she would try you on for size". A insect that was damn hard hitting! Lilac hair, the wrestler snorted, ridicoulos girl!

-Real bad taste! Tina said, always wearing lilac.

-Thank you! Jin said going his way, satisfied with the new information he´d received.

-Wait! Tina yelled, aren´t you going to arrest her to?

-So how was your childhood? the psychiatrist asked.

-I guess it was pretty normal, the ninja Ken Yamada said, I grew up with a mother and father learning to write and read like other children. Me and my father went fishing and... well, Ken shrugged his shoulders, I guess that was it!

Ken was at the second meeting the Japanese police had arranged for him after deciding he and the other ninjas from his team needed care and not time in prison. The young man didn´t know what good it´d do him but he was glad having a reason not returning to the village meeting a enraged Ayane.

-Did you feel loved by your parents? the middle aged woman asked looking at him.

-I guess so, Ken shrugged his shoulders.

-Did they ever praise you? Did you feel justly treated?

-I guess so, Ken said again, they praised me when I did good things, like catching a big fish or reading my texts right.

-What did they do when you didn´t?

Ken frowned.

-Nothing serious really, he said, they said nothing. I got to stay inside well.., he shrugged his shoulders again, a few days or so! Sometimes I got extra work to do, nothing unusual I guess... drying the fish, cleaning the floors... carrying things. I´m sure you´ve done it as well.

-No, the psychiatrist frowned, I´ve never been punished by my parents for failing with reading or writing.

-Punished? Ken starred at the older woman before the realization struck him, mother earth! he exclaimed, I´ve been punished! I´ve been punished by my own parents! There´s something wrong with me! he yelled suddenly, there´s something seriously wrong with me!

-Calm down, the woman said mildly, there´s nothing wrong with you! Why don´t you want to return to the village? she changed subject.

-Because Ayane´s there, Ken said, and we´ve failed with the mission so she´ll most certainly pun... damn! She wants to punish me to! Oh no! the ninjas voice suddenly grew small and miserable, what am I doing wrong? Everyone wants to punish me..., Ken started crying, it´s like everyone´s unsatisfied with what I´m doing! Whatever I´m doing someone´s unsatisfied! What should I do? I´m a miserable man, the ninja whined, a unhappy man. Uuuuuaaaaaah!

-So, so! the woman petted the ninja on the shoulder, we´re all feeling insufficient at time. But guess what, we have the right to be!

-I am insufficieeeeeeent! Ken sobbed.

-So what do we do next? Ryu asked, we don´t know where she is at the time or how to defeat her.

The three off them sat in Togun´s living room thinking about what to do with this day.

-If this doesn´t work, Kasumi sighed, I don´t know what will!

-What? Fanny frowned.

-At the DOA- tournament we met a man knowing all kind off things about Asian legends. Maybe he knows about this one!

-Doesn´t he live in China? Ryu asked.

Kasumi shook her head.

-I happen to know that Gen fu lives in Tokyo at the time! she said, he told me something about staying here for a year the last tournament so I take it he´s still at the adress he´s given me, Kasumi held up the note.

-You got his adress? Ryu looked surprised at her.

Kasumi smiled.

-That man loves legends, she said, and the ninja-legend was very fascianating to him!

-I can imagine, Ryu nodded.

-But how will we get there? Fanny frowned, it´s not like we have a car anymore!

Ryu swallowed.

-As I see it there´s only one way, he said, even though it´s very exhausting and might lead us the wrong way _again_. We have to t-e-l-e-p-o-r-t (Ryu spelled the word since he didn´t want Mrs Nakamura to hear).

-Or, Kasumi raised a eyebrow, we just take the cab.

-I´d rather not, Ryu frowned, it´s so expensive and I´ve had some weird experiences with cab-drivers!

-Like what? Fanny asked.

-Well, the ninja said calmly, for starters one off them proved to be a bloodthirsty demon that wanted to eat my soul (something in that style) , another proved to be a rivalising ninja wanting to finish me off... and then..., the ninja frowned, there was this annoying guy who couldn´t stop talking about his fishes!

-Ok! Fanny said, we´ll go for the T-thing!

-You want te? mrs Nakamura suddenly stood in the living-room with a blue bathroom and a motherly smile on her face, if you wanted you could´ve just asked. You don´t have to go all the way to that Yen-person for that!

The woman prepared her sniper-gun. She´d found a good spot where she could see well but still stay hidden.

Christie´d got the mission off her life, assassinating a top Japanese politician earning more then the double off what she used to earn when working for Donovan.

She drew her hand threw her short, white hair giving a short laughter. There was no way this could slip out off her hands.

Despite her young age off twenty four Christie had years off experience in the buisness and she´d never doubted on one single mission. There was no way she´d get nervous and screw this up!

-I guess you won´t go to the FN-conference this year Jimo Seiko, Christie said, her blue eyes sparkling cruelly.

-Please, Esme! Hayate yelled for the third time this half hour, don´t juggle with the glasses, they might break!

-Do you think I´m clumsy? the girl looked calmly at the ninja.

-Your clumsiness doesn´t is not in your physic, the ninja said meaningfully.

But if Esme´d heard the sarcasm in Hayates voice she didn´t seem to care.

-So what are you worrying about then? Esme said untouched going back to the juggling.

-Hm! Hayate said looking significantly at her, expensive restaurant, real expensive glasses! People starring! the ninja sended a glance at a well-dressed older couple giving Esme disapproving looks, maybe you should think about it to!

-Okey, Esme looked strangely thoughtful all of a sudden.

"Maybe there is hope" Hayate thought for a breef moment.

-Okey! she said calmly, I´ve thought about it now! throwing up the glasses in the air again.

Hayate sighed.

-Don´t you ever grow up? he asked.

But Esme didn´t have time answering before a shot was heard. Hayate half rose from his chair getting ready to dodge but the girl acted in no time jumping in front off the bullet.

It went silent for a while and everyone starred mute at the girl. Had she been hit? Even Hayate turned a little pale when thinking about the fact it might have hit her heart when suddenly she turned around giving a broad smile.

Everyone gasped when seeing the bullet between her teeth. It went silent for yet another while before the crowd gave a loud applaud, Esme bowing. Even the serious Hayate couldn´t help but smiling.

"If it hadn´t been for her brute personality" he thought "I wouldn´t like to undo the work off the scroll".

-Thank you so much! a short cubby many in his fifties came running at Esme bowing infront of her.

"Hm!" Hayate thought "if she´ll get anymore responses like this she´ll get unendurable".

-You saved my life, the man said (relief in his face), if you hadn´t been that fast it would have hit me in the chest.

Hayate couldn´t belive his ears. So Esme´d actually done something for someone other then herself! She´d actually _jumped _in front off that man! "She can´t be that bad then" the ninja thought "since that scroll makes one do whatever pops into ones mind".

-No problem! Esme said calmly, that wasn´t hard! Actually I´m very good at...

-She said it wasn´t _hard _doing it for _you_! Hayate interupted, you must excuse Esme. She´s from Europe so she mixes up some off the words, the ninja said with a smile.

-Hey! Esme exclaimed, my Japanese is perfect!

-I´m sorry! Hayate said in a low voice to the man looking at the girl, she doesn´t like being reminded off it!

-But in any case she´s a perfectly courageous young lady, the man said with a smile.

When Hayate turned around he noticed all the guests starring their direction and even one off them whispering "but that´s our new prime-minister".

-Anyway, the man said, you both seem like nice young people. Will you please join me at my table?

-Ryu! Where are you? Bayman mumbled thoughtfully.

Usually even when the ninja teleported the Russian didn´t have a hard time finding him since he´d learnt Ryu had special places he always returned to. But in the middle off all this with Kasumi and that other strange girl and the cowards chasing them around, Ryu could be just about anywhere.

The assassin sighed. Bayman really didn´t like this, not knowing where Ryu was when obviously there were strange and dangerous people after him.

Of course he knew! Ryu was the one "singular superninja" in the world and more then capable taking care of himself. But still...

Bayman stopped the car. It seemed to him he´d been around half Tokyo asking for the dark blond ninja but no one said they´d seen him.

-I hate the Japanese and their strange methods, the assassin muttered, teleportation! What an idiotic transport method!

Bayman got out off the car, looking around.

-Excuse me! he said when seeing a middle aged lady, showing her a photo off Ryu, have you seen this person?

-Hm! the woman snorted, don´t you think I have more important things to do then look for your missing friends?

The woman pushed Bayman away leaving with quick, offended steps.

-What a bitch! Bayman muttered to himself.

"I guess I´m not meant to be a nice person" the assassin thought "whenever I´m trying to act like anything but a complete bastard they walk all over me".

-Hey! It´s you, it´s you! Bayman was nearly literally ran over by the three, skinny teenage boys.

-What? the Russian frowned looking somewhat irritated at the three glass-eyed faces.

-You´re the one in that black car! one off the guys said who was short and had a broad smile, the one that just showed up!

Bayman looked puzzled at the youths.

-You helped Kasumi, Ryu and Fanny! the three guys shouted happily at the same time.

"Ok now I´m really loosing my touch" Bayman thought to himself "even kids know what I´m doing".

-You saved them! the boy with the broad smile said, but they didn´t know it was you!

-How do you know all this? Bayman frowned.

-Because they landed at Togun´s place! one off the guys said who had spiky hair, they destroyed all our progresses and we were quit mad about it! We had played "four stones" for a really long time so when they destroyed the computer all our progresses were lost! If we´ll play "four stones" again we´ll have to start from the beginning, the boy looked dreary.

"Japaneses are weird" Bayman thought once again "wich person cares more about lost progresses in a computer game then a messed up computer".

-Yeah! the third boy said, who had fuzzy eyebrows and freckles, they landed _on_ the computer.

-I always knew teleportation sucked, Bayman muttered.

-No! It´s great! the short cheerful boy protested, in "four stones" it makes you save a lot off time and increases your style scores so you can turn them in for diamonds and...

-But where are they now? Bayman interupted.

-I don´t know! the boy with fuzzy eyebrows said, they slept over at Togun´s place.

-Can you call him and see if they´re still there? Bayman asked tensed.

The guys looked at him in silence.

-Please! the assassin said quickly, it´s important! There are many bad people out there and...

-Why are you carrying a photo off Ryu? the short boy asked, his eyes curious.

-Because I..., Bayman looked away thinking for a while, I don´t have to explain that to you! he exclaimed furiously, now please tell me where the hell they are! As I´ve said there are many bad people out there.

-Okey, the short boy said calmly, we´ll ask him if they´re still there.

-Well goodbye then! Mrs Nakamura said hugging Kasumi, Ryu and Fanny, it´s been really nice having you here! To bad you couldn´t stay longer. And remember for now, the woman looked each youth straight into the eyes, that you´re not solving any problems by running away from home! Don´t ever do that again, the woman turned strict, promise me that! The world is full of villains!

-Yes, Kasumi said bending her head respectfully, we promise.

-And you! Mrs Nakamura looked at Ryu, there´s nothing shameful in wanting to become a hair-stylist! Tell your father I said so!

-I will! Ryu said with a smile, thank you so much!

-You really are lovely kids! Mrs Nakamura said smiling broadly pinching them all on the cheeks, I´m really delighted having you!

-It was really fun having you here! Togun said smiling hugging the three in turn, and you! he said turning to Fanny, you must come play Tomb raider soon again!

-I will! Fanny smiled, it´s been really fun!

-Goodbye!

The three fighters went threw the stairs going out off the house. Once out there Ryu struck Kasumi hard on the arm.

-Ouch! the red head exclaimed, what was that for!

-Seriously? Ryu said accusingly, a hair stylist ! Kasumi I´m not _that _queer!

-Sorry! the exiled ninja said, I couldn´t think off anything else at the moment. I couldn´t exactly tell her we´re out on a mission to stop a flying girl with super strength!

-Okey! Fanny said impatiently, are we going to that Gen-person?

-Yes! Kasumi nodded.

The three off them grabbed each others hands vanishing into thin air.

-For once! Hayate laughed, I´m not gonna criticize your behavior!

-I know right! Esme gave a triumphant smile holding up the two visit-cards.

-Not everyone gets to go to the prime-ministers prom! Hayate said as they walked away from the restaurant.

-What the hell were you thinking! a black clad figure showed up from the shadows.

Sabina and Hayate looked at the woman with the short, white hair looking furiously at them, her fists shaking.

-You! the woman pointed enraged at Sabina, you destroyed my murder! You owe me big! she hissed standing in front off them in combat position.

-Please Christie! Hayate said, we don´t have time for this and this isn´t the Dead or alive- tournament.

-I wasn´t talking to you Hayate, Christie snorted, her eyes still set on Esme, I was here to follow threw with a murder and I still don´t have one, so..., the woman gave a malevolant smile.

-Okey! Esme said calmly.

Esme´d noticed Christie stood in a different position then the girl was used to, her guard as well as gravity placed rather high, her arms unusual reached out.

-It´s fine with me! Esme imitated Christies position though placing her arms even higher and stretching them out so much they almost didn´t look useful for any kind of defence standing on her toe´s.

This mocking was to much for the British assassin who had a short temper.

-You bloody...! Christy exclaimed going at Esme with her fists.

But Esme pushed her punches away with her open hands, grabbing one off the assassins fists hitting her in the face with it.

-You will indeed be my next murder, Christie snarled nudging herself on the forehead before throwing a kick at Esme that was pushed away with such power the assassin made a pirouet.

-No! That´s mean Esme! Hayate exclaimed, you´re only playing around with her!

-What? Esme said, I only made her aware off her potential as a ballerina.

-Aaaaaaaaaah! Christie yelled throwing a fly kick at Sabina.

-Oopsey! Esme said grabbing the assassin by the feet making her fly threw the air like a fresbee..

Christie hit the ground hard, lying there for a while before rising to her feet again.

-Show me what you got! the assassin made a gesture for Sabina to come forward, come at me!

To Christies huge irritation Esme moved exaggeratingly slow using Christies fighting position when approaching. But once coming close Esme moved in her usual speed hitting exactly as Christie had safe for the fact she used her fore fingers..

-Stop it! Christie exclaimed, you are just to much! trying hard to protected herself from the annoying fingers.

But Esme only gave a huge smile going at Christie who now turned around running for all she was worth. The girl went after her pointing quickly with her fingers.

-Stop it! Christie yelled furiously.

Hayate couldn´t interfere since he was to interupted laughing at the weird scene taking place.

-Elliot! Won´t you stop doing that? the old man with the long white beard asked.

The blond boy didn´t look up from his card house when answering.

-I´m on the twentieth floor master, Elliot answered.

-Patience is a good characteristic for a apprentice, Gen Fu sighed, but don´t over do it! You´ll see cards every time you close your eyes!

-It´s worth it! I´ll beat the record!

-Whatever you say!

But Elliot didn´t have time saying anything for two girls and one guy materialized out off thin air destroying his creation.

-Ryu! Kasumi! the boy exploaded, now you make me start all over again. I was at the twentieth floor! Have you´ve ever come that far? And you? he looked at the pretty girl with the dark blond hair and the jeans skirt, what are you doing here?

-Exactly what it looks like, Fanny said truthfully, appaering in your house out off nowhere.

Kasumi, Ryu and Fanny looked around themselves finding out they were in a huge dojo.

-Do you like it in here? the old man gave a broad smile.

-Uhm! Nice, Fanny said with a smile.

-So what brings you here? he asked, it´s not a friendly cup off tea I guess.

-We actually need your help, Kasumi said seriously, it´s in an area you´re particularly familiar with. Legends!

-Oh! the old man gave a amused smile, a fascinating subject indeed.

Elliot muttered something un hearable in English gathering the cards that had blown away all over on the floor.

-Excuse me! the boy muttered again crawling over to Ryu picking up a card hanging out off the ninja´s shoe.

-So what kind off legend is it this time? Gen Fu asked.

Elliot crawled over to Fanny hitting her lightly on the feet. Fanny got the message and lifted it in order for the boy to get the card under it.

-A legend older then a millenia, Kasumi said.

-Oh! the old man said excitedly, tell me more!

Elliot had now moved back to Ryu again moving his hands up his legs.

-That will be just about enough Elliot! Gen Fu said strictly, moving Elliot´s hands away from the ninja´s thighs.

-But one ace is still missing! the boy exclaimed in pure British accent, and I bet you it´s not on one off the girls!

-Never mind, the old man said calmly, these cards aren´t healthy for you anyway!

-I bet you he´s hidden it inside his underwear just to piss me off! the boy muttered annoyed going upstairs.

A amused smile appeared on Ryus lips for a breef moment and Kasumi struck him hard on the shoulder giving a accusing glance. Gen Fu shrugged his shoulders.

-Nice getting a break from him once in a while! Gen Fu stated, he´s can be so grumpy at times! So what legend specifically is it we´re talking about?

-Kenji Otori´s secret! Kasumi´s face was grave.

-I see..., Gen Fu said thoughtfully scratching his beard, that´s a old story, a story that takes time telling. And time is money they say!

It went silent for a while and the three youths looked tensed at the old man. "I can´t belive it!" Kasumi thought to herself "since when has Gen started to take charge for helping a friend".

-But since money isn´t important to me, the old man said with a smile, I´m going to ask you for something else! What is important to me on the other hand is my combat training and since I skipped the last "dead or alive"-tournament I´m longing for someone to challenge, he looked at the three youths.

-I´ll do it! Kasumi and Ryu said with one mouth.

The old man gave a amused half smile shaking his head.

-No, he said, none off you. I need a new opponent, his eyes fell on the gold haired girl.

Fanny looked perplexed at the old man.

-Should I..? she asked surprised.

Gen Fu nodded.

-But I´m not a...., Fanny started saying.

-Fighter? Gen Fu looked at her, just do your best!

Kasumi and Ryu looked at the young girl.

-But Gen! Kasumi said, you can´t have her fighting you in a full knock out match! It´s insane!

Suddenly Ryu gave a half smile.

-Let her handle this one! Ryu looked at Kasumi, she needs it!

-Do I? Fanny looked pale at the others.

-"Nin", Ryu said striking her on the shoulders.

-Okey! Fanny looked the old man into the eyes suddenly sounding resolute, I accept the challenge.

-Good! Gen smiled at her before standing in combat position, attack me anyway you choose!

Fanny looked at the man trying to find a opening. Even though Gen Fu was old he was muscular and broad-shouldered and kept his feet steady on the ground. "Damn" Fanny thought "I´m not used to attack, I´m only good at defence".

She struck out with her fist against Gen Fu´s thigh being blocked at once before striking her elbow at his stomach. But Gen Fu stepped away giving a two fist attack. To the young girls own surprise she was able to block it by circling her palms around pushing away his fists. Gen Fu placed his feet behind Fanny´s grabbing her with his hands but Fanny made a turn she´d learnt in Karate twisting herself free. She kicked out at Gen´s ancle but the old man blocked by bending his knee.

-Damn, she´s good! Kasumi whispered to Ryu when seeing the two fighters circling around each other.

-I told you she could do it! Ryu smiled knowingly.

Fanny threw a round house kick at Gen Fu but got blocked, aiming a new kick at his head wich the older man avoided by taking a long step at the side. Fanny blocked the older mans double jump-kick with both her hands, twisting herself free once again when the experienced fighter tried to grab her.

-I´ve taught her that, Ryu said proudly, using her flexibility against raw strength!

-She really is flexible, Kasumi said starring at Fanny who got herself out from one off Gen Fu´s counters.

Gen Fu had grabbed Fanny´s leg when the girl´d attacked him with a high roundhouse kick but the young girl turned herself around in the air hitting the older man´s head with her free foot.

-She got the first hit! Kasumi whispered amazed, she got the first hit!

Fanny dodged a hard punch slapping away a blow against her stomach but got grabbed by Gen receiving a sharp elbow between the shoulder and the neck falling down to the floor.

-Damn! both Kasumi and Ryu said at the same time both having felt the power off his blows.

But Fanny made Gen Fu fall down on the floor by placing one feet behind his and one under his knees.

-I´ve only seen Bayman mastering that one! Ryu exclaimed, and it´s hard doing that against someone as skillful as Gen Fu!

Now the two fighters were both standing on their feet throwing random attacks at each other.

-Gen is deffinetly the stronger one, Kasumi whispered, but Fanny is deffinetly faster!

Ayane threw a kick at the container. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She´d read that one who´d read the scroll could neither burn up nor drown and that cuts and bullets unless they were placed threw the heart couldn´t destroy them.

-And good luck reaching her heart! the kuniochi muttered.

She´d failed killing her sister, twice and she was surrounded by complete idiots! And once again she didn´t know where Kasumi or that other girl was!

The first ninja´s she´d sent out had been arrested by the police and the other ones sent to a psychiatrist. Off the last she´d sent out three´d died and two were so frightened they couldn´t speak since they´d as they´d expressed it been threatened by a "mad Russian".

-I think I know who that mad Russian is! Ayane muttered.

And that damn Ryu! Why did he have to stick his nose into this? Ayane had nothing against the super-ninja, but the fact that he was helping her sister was really pissing her off.

And Bayman! What the hell did he think he was doing? "I knew he had a thing for Ryu" the kuniochi thought irritatedly "but I didn´t know that it was like _Ryu I´ll follow you everywhere you go and beat the crap out off everyone laying a hand on you _sort off way".

-I should have learnt there´s nothing as dangerous as a love-sick gay assasin! Ayane snorted.

There was always something new showing up that she hadn´t counted on making Ayane look stupid in front off her crew. And she wasn´t stupid! Ayane was the most cunning assassin in the whole haji-mon clan. But damn it! Always unluckiest!

She cursed again as she noticed the hole in her shoe. Always unlucky! Without the saul the shoe wasn´t a shoe anymore.

-No! Ayane exclaimed suddenly, without the saul off the shoe it isn´t a shoe anymore... and without the scroll..., Ayane smiled suddenly, I´ve got it!

Gen grabbed hold off Fanny throwing her over his shoulder, the girl falling exhausted down on the floor.

-Okey! It´s done, Ryu said respectfully, but she did well!

But Ryu barely had the time saying that before Fanny took weight on her back kicking Gen Fu to the floor with both her legs.

-Wow! Kasumi whispered admiringly.

Gen Fu rose slowly to his feets again, a smile on his face raising his hand at Fanny.

-You have strength in you girl! he said dragging Fanny up to her feet.

-Thank you, Master! Fanny bowed respectfully at her opponent.

-You were a worthy opponent, Gen Fu said bowing back, thank you for the fight.

-Great! Ryu said with a smile giving Fanny a hugg.

Kasumi laid a hand on Fanny´s shoulder.

-That was really good, she whispered.

-So, Gen Fu said amused, I think it´s time you got your reward. Come sit with me! he said gesturing at a low table.

The four sat down, a servant bringing out four cups off tea.

-So the "secret of Kenji Otori", Gen Fu started, has been known around half off Asia. All off your kin hasn´t always worked for justice. Kenji Otori did work for justice at the beginning trying hard to be a good leader. But once he grew tierd only having the admiration off his village. He worked for years trying to find a way conquering other villages but knew the ninjas of the mugen tenshin wasn´t enough despite all their skills in sneaking and weapon-handling. Kenji was a wizard, a man with power in his words and very intelligent. One evening he wrote down his wishes on a arch putting all his power into every sign he wrote. He wanted to be braver, stronger, have the courage to do what he most desired without any obstacles. When he read it out loud something happened and...

-Great! Bayman muttered, that damn t-thing again!

The three young guys who´s names were Kenichi, Tomasu and Shigeru had called home to the boy named Togun only receiving the news Ryu and the other´s had left again. Togun said he´d heard Fanny say something about a "t-thing" and Bayman thought he knew very well what that was.

-Perfect! the Russian exclaimed, but where have they smashed the computer this time?

Of course he´d heard Togun saying something about a Yen-person and for all he knew Kasumi´d meant Gen!

But where the hell did Gen Fu live? The old man´d been very secretive about his identity (and Bayman hadn´t cared about it either since the only person that´d meant anything in that damn competition was Ryu) and the assassin guessed Kasumi was one off the few knowing his true adress.

On the bright side! Bayman knew the old man to be a good hearted, benvolent person and that Ryu´d be more then safe in his home. But what would happen when he got out off there?

Bayman sighed. As he´d told the three teenagers the world was indeed filled with bad people! He himself was a proof off that!

"Either be destroyed by them or become them" Bayman thought "that´s the only way for those with no family". But one special person´d prooved him wrong…

-I challenge you! a high enthusiastic voice yelled interupting the assassin from his daydreaming.

Bayman turned around irritatedely facing the short girl with the waist long, light brown hair and the sparkling blue eyes.

-Hitomi! he moaned, what the hell are you doing here?

-I´m here for the tournament of course! the young girl was so excited she could hardly stand still, it was supposed to be held in Tokyo right? Ayane is in it, Kasumi is in it, Hayate, Ryu, Tina, Bass and even Christie I´ve heard. And then there is....

-Will you please stop jumping up and down while you´re talking! Bayman exclaimed, and I´ve got two words for you; No DOA!

-What? Hitomis eyes widened.

-Yes. You´ve heard right! It´s all about Ayane and Kasumi wanting to kill each other again!

-Damn! Hitomi muttered, I´m always falling for that! (remembering how Zack´d lured her to his vacation island by saying the fifth DOA-tournament was held there). But... in that case, Hitomi turned serious, what are you doing in all this?

Bayman was going to say something when a green figure came leaping threw the air in full speed, the two fighters falling to the ground avoiding it.

-Alpha 59! Bayman mumbled seeing the shape off a green, slim woman with big breasts and long hair all made of slime.

The monster clone off Kasumi had escaped DOATEC during the fourth tournament and with her teleportation skills, superhuman speed and hidden weapons she´d been a nearly impossible opponent for the DOA competants.

-Trouble, Bayman mumbled swallowing hard.

-Stay where you are, hostile! a high female voice said in heavy Yankee English.

The figure in the heavy red armor and helmet came jumping after the slime monster.

Spartan (even called Nicole) was another mystical fighter appearing in the "Dead or alive"- competition with unknown identity. When fighting she always wore her armor and no one knew what she looked like under her helmet.

-Even more trouble! Bayman said meaningfully.

The two most mystical and dangerous fighters in the whole competition! There weren´t many things Bayman was affraid off but these two indeed weren´t people he´d like to hang out with in his spare-time.

-I´ll hunt her threw the whole Japan if I have to! Spartan yelled taking off after Alpha 59, I want my 52 dollars back! Now!

The two females (if one could call them females) ran off as fast as they´d arrived. The heavily armored figure yelling insults at the slime-monster such as "snot" and "slimy, untrustworthy, fiend" and Alpha 59 hissing like the _slimy, untrustworthy fiend _she was.

-What on earth was that about? Hitomi exclaimed.

-I don´t known! Bayman shook his head, and not sure I want to either!

They rose to their feet when Bayman discovered something was missing. He started digging around in the pockets off his coat when seeing Hitomi holding the photo in her hand.

-So that´s why you´re here? she said with a triumphant smile.

-Give that back! Bayman snarled snatching the photograph out off her hand.

-That´s so cute! Hitomi exclaimed clapping her hands, you´re really into Ryu, aren´t you?

-Stop it! Bayman muttered, I´m just.... leave me alone for a second!

-Why! the German tilted her head, you´ve never avoided a fight, have you?

Bayman cursed out loud in Russian.

-Maybe i have more important things to do then fighting you! he exclaimed.

-Like what?

-Finding out where Gen Fu lives.

-Why? Hitomi asked curiously.

-Because Ry... Bayman stopped himself in the middle of the sentence yelling furiously, it´s none off your damn buisness!

-I see! Hitomi said giving a knowing smile, because Ryu´s there! Okey! No problem! I spare with Gen and Elliot all the time. I´ll show you the way!

-So the scroll got attached to his skin! Fanny starred amazed at Gen Fu.

The old man nodded.

-But how did they get rid off it? Kasumi asked.

It went quiet for a while and Gen Fu looked seriously at them.

-They had to write the text backwards! he said.

-What? Fanny, Ryu and Kasumi exclaimed with one mouth.

-Yes! Gen Fu said calmly, on the same spot of his skin it´d got attached to from the beginning.

-And how do one know what spot that is? Fanny asked.

-That, my friend is the right question, Gen Fu said thoughtfully.

The three youths moaned in unison.

-This can´t be true! Ryu exclaimed.

-I´m afraid, the old man said with a smile rising to his feet, that´s all I have to tell you my friends! The rest you have to find out for yourselves! Good luck on your quest!

"This can´t be it" Kasumi thought horrified "this just can´t be it. How does one get near a person that moves in inhuman speed?".

-Go now, my friends! Gen Fu said, time is running out!

The youths sat still thinking the news over in their heads before rising to their feet.

-Not you, young master Ryu! the old man said putting a hand on the ninja´s shoulder, I have words only for your ears!

Ryu looked surprised at the Chinese man.

-Stay here young man! Gen Fu said, go you girls! He´ll catch up with you later!

Both Kasumi and Fanny looked surprised at the old man.

-I´ll catch up with you later! Ryu said resolute turning to the girls, I promise.

Fanny and Kasumi waited for a while before going out off the door.

Yes! I warned you about the weirdness-grade of this story! And if you want to keep read it you´ll have to get used to the thought it´s only getting weirder.

I know Nicole/ Spartan isn´t really a DOA-character but since I´ve tried to get every single character from _all _the DOA-games into this story I thought it was only fair she should get some attention to.

By the way I noticed I made some pretty gruesome spell-mistakes in the chapters before. (I hope you realize I meant "Whip your skinny asses" not "wip". Lol!) .

While I´m at it I´m gonna warn you about the fact it might take a whole week before I update this story again. But if you´re still interested in how weird this can still turn out keep your eyes open.

And yes! I admit to liking Bayman/ Ryu. Just check out my profile, lol. And please if you´re into "weird" pairings check out my forum "a weird kind of love", it would be entertaining to get some dialogue.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

_**The secret off the Hayabusa-clan;**_

-So, Gen Fu said after Fanny and Kasumi´d left, there was things that I wanted to tell you.

Ryu nodded seriously.

-It has nothing to do with the scroll, Gen said.

It went silent for a while.

-I know you believe yourself to be the last descendant off the Hayabusa-clan, Gen Fu turned grave, but there are certain things you haven´t been told yet.

Ryu looked tensed at the old man. What more secrets was it now that he hadn´t heard?

-When you were two years old, Gen Fu kept on, one year before your parents were assassinated and you were adopted your mother had twins. You know about Ayane don´t you? The fact that Kasumi´s and Hayates mother was raped by Raidou and that she isn´t actually Shiden´s daughter. Well... it´s nothing like that in this case. The twins were by blood your parents children.

-How come I haven´t heard off this before? Ryu was breathless.

What was this? All his life he´d had secrets reviled to him, secrets, secrets and even more secret. And now that he had sisters or brothers he´d never even heard about.

-I´m sorry noone´s told you before, Gen Fu said, but your parents highest wish was for no more off their children to get involved in this dark world. So these two girls... (they were girls both off them) were sent away to Europe coming to different families. But now it seems they´re together again, the man smiled.

-Ok! Kasumi said, first off all we have to find Hayate (wherever he is at the time) and tell him what we´ve heard.

-Maybe we´ll have him relive it, Fanny said thoughtfully, maybe Esme´d be less suspicious off him.

It went quiet for a while and Kasumi thought about what Fanny´d just said. "It´s the most logical idea" she thought "but if he does it alone it´ll put him threw great danger". And the thought off her beloved brother in danger was something Kasumi couldn´t bare even though she was mad at Hayate for not letting her live life the way she wanted.

-I´m not letting him do this alone! Kasumi said resolute, one never knows how people being obsessed with that scroll reacts. Kenji killed his own people.

-I don´t think Esme could do something like that, Fanny said truthfully, because it´s not in her heart killing.

-But she´s ruthless! Kasumi exclaimed, after seeing her throwing my brother around I really don´t want him to be alone with her another second.

It went silent again.

-Let´s have something to eat, Fanny said, otherwise we can´t think clearly.

Kasumi nodded.

-Wow! Fanny stopped outside a red house with black roof that looked like something taken from a japanese fairytale, what is this thing?

Kasumi shrugged her shoulders.

-Looks okey to me! she said, wanna go in?

Even in moments like this when they were all stressed up and worried Kasumi could still be amused at Fanny´s way off being so amazed at things.

Once they´d entered the building Fanny started complimenting the interior.

-Oh! Look at it! the young girl exclaimed delighted, just like memoirs off a geisha!

-I´m surprised there´s no one here, Kasumi frowned.

-There really should be! Fanny said, look at these chairs, everything in wood! Oh these fabrics! So lovely! And wow! The walls! They´re all in porcelain, aren´t they?

But Kasumi didn´t listen. "There´s someone else here" she thought "they´re hiding from us".

-Prepare to loose! a female exclaimed, the girl with the long black hair jumping out off the shadows.

-Are you ready? a young man with short black hair appeared.

When looking at the two Kasumi moaned out loud. Lei Fang, the slim girl with the long velvet dress and the cocky brown eyes and Jann Lee, the guy with the dragon pants who could hardly stand still even for now were in Kasumi´s opinion the two most obnocscious people in the whole "DOA-tournament". Ever since the competition started their highest goal had been beating each other but now their goal was apparently wasting her time.

-Can´t anyone understand I really _don´t _want to fight! she exclaimed, come on, Fanny! Let´s leave! she grabbed the young girl by the arm, we don´t have time enough wasting on these imbeciles!

-Not so fast, girlie! Lei Fang blocked Kasumi´s path, you owe me a rematch for last time!

This was just to much for the redhead ninja and Kasumi who´d almost never cursed exclaimed;

-Piss off! Some off us actually have real fights worrying about!

Jann Lee and Lei Fang exchanged a look.

-So what are you doing in the DOA-tournament, then? Jann Lee asked.

-DOA-tournament? Kasumi raised her eyebrows.

-Yes, silly! Lei Fang giggled, what are you doing in the DOA-tournament?

-It´s not a DOA-tournament! Kasumi exclaimed, so if anyone´s told you so they´re either lying or on some kind off strange medications! What is it with you people?

Lei Fang and Jann Lee exchanged another look.

-If that´s the case, Lei Fang said with a smile, we´ve still come a long way to participate! And we don´t want to believe it´s all in vain, do we Jann?

The tall man shook his head.

Kasumi tried to push Lei Fang out off the way but the chinese girl moved back in front off her. Meanwhile Jann Lee placed himself in combat-position in front off Fanny jumping back and forth.

-Your eyes says you´re ready! he said seriously.

Fanny aimed a kick at his head, her leg being grabbed immediately by the Chinese man, the other foot being sweep out off balance.

-Woooohaaaa! the man yelled in a bird like voice.

-This is it! Fanny snarled using the bone-grip she´d used on Gen Fu.

Fanny rose from the floor avoiding Jann Lee´s sweep.

-You were a tough one! the Chinese said with a smile aiming a blow at the young girl who blocked it immediately stepping on his foot.

Meanwhile Kasumi grabbed Lei Fang´s arm smashing her foot into her stomach, Leifang answering by tackling Kasumi down to the floor.

-Don´t you ever give up! Kasumi exclaimed smashing her head into Lei fang´s.

Lei Fang only doubted for a second before kicking at Kasumi´s head. The ninja blocked striking at Leifang´s stomach who blocked as well.

-Leave us alone! Kasumi said kicking at Leifang´s ancle.

Lei Fang grabbed her by the arm twisting her upside-down with one off her strange throws tackling Kasumi into the wall.

-You should never have done that! Kasumi said double kicking Lei Fang.

-Ouch! Lei Fang exclaimed, now you´re done for!

Fanny slammed her fist into Jann Lee´s stomach barely avoiding his punch. "He´s damn fast" Fanny thought to herself "and I wonder how long I can keep up with him. Maybe I should just loose fast so we can save some time". But she regretted that immediately when receiving a hard kick in her head.

-How can you ever consider doing that to _a girl_! Fanny exclaimed coming at Jann Lee´s with a combo off punches, you sir are definitely not a gentleman! Fanny attacked with quick blows to the, face, stomach and chest almost all off them perfect hits.

Kasumi jumped into the air, putting her legs around Lei Fang´s neck making her fall to the ground in a instant.

Suddenly steps was heard and the door started opening.

-Let´s go! Jann Lee hissed to Lei Fang and the two ran off in a instant jumping out off the windows before the door fell open.

-Mon dieu! a woman said angrily, I´m gone in ten seconds and the place looks like if the earth quake´s been here.

Fanny looked at the woman who seemed to be the age off twenty five with long, blond hair and furious blue eyes dressed in long black pants and a red suit looking as if it been taking directly from a pirate-movie.

-Helena! Kasumi said surprised, I didn´t know..!

-On dirrait des couchons heh! the woman exclaimed looking at the chairs laying all over the floor and one table lying upside-down.

-Excuse moi! Fanny said polite, nous ne some pas de couchon... c´est que…

-Pas un autre mots! Helena interupted, it took us all day to clean it up and now it´s all...

-What can we do? Kasumi asked.

-Travailler! Helena said resolute, work!

-Just one fight! Hitomi pleaded, just one!

-No! Bayman said calmly.

-Please!

The two competants were now standing outside Gen Fu´s dojo waiting for Ryu to come out.

-No! Bayman said again.

-Why not? Hitomi tilted her head, it´ll be fun.

-Hasn´t it occured to you? the Russian said, that all off us aren´t in the DOA-competition for the fighting itself.

-But you´ve always loved fighting! Hitomi exclaimed.

Bayman shook his head.

-Maybe I´ve learnt there are more important things in this world then fighting, he said, and that one should pick one´s fights carefully!

-Please! Hitomi´s eyes sparkled, just a sparring game!

-Nope!

Hitomi looked knowingly at Bayman for a while.

-Jesus! she said, you´re more gay then I thought.

Bayman shrugged his shoulders. He wasn´t the type caring about what others thought off him and unlike many off the competants in DOA he had no need to prove himself.

-Okey! Hitomi pouted, I was trying to provocate you if you didn´t notice.

-In that case you´re mixing me up with Leon, the Russian said calmly, and I really hope I don´t look that much like him.

-If I say you do, Hitomi gave a hopeful smile, will you get mad and attack me then?

-Most likely not!

It went quiet for a while and Hitomi looked really thoughtful. Suddenly a naughty expression appeared in Hitomi´s face.

-I´ve got the perfect one! she said, _**Ryu! Bayman´s in love with you! **_she yelled suddenly.

-Shut up! the assassin hissed, he can hear you, you know!

-That is... kind of the point, Hitomi said tilting her head to the side, _**Ryu... Bayman thinks you´re really cute. He´d like to...**_

-Shut up! Bayman exclaimed, or else...

-What will you do? Hitomi smiled, attack me?

Bayman thought for a while.

-I will never ever fight with you again, he said, or even spar with you. So you better be quiet now.

-That´s just mean! Hitomi exclaimed.

-What would you call what you were trying to do seconds ago, then? Bayman gave the German girl a significant look.

Suddenly the door opened and Ryu came out wearing a long, black coat. On pure impulse Bayman threw himself behind the nearest tree waiting tensed for the handsome ninja to pass by.

When the ninja´d finally moved away Bayman gave a relived sigh. Suddenly Hitomi stood in front off him, a reproaching look in her face.

-That just won´t do Bayman! she said, that just won´t do!

-What? Bayman pretended to be surprised.

-Talk to him! That´ll make you look a little less mentally unwell.

The female psychiatrist Miko Haruno had had many weird clients this week not least that man Ken who´d claimed himself to be a ninja. But this tall, muscular, Rambo-looking European with the turban on his head was the strangest thing she´d ever seen.

-So how about your childhood? Miko asked.

-Can´t we just drop the crap questions! the man exclaimed with a facial expression that said "go to hell", what does that shit mean anyway?

-Well.. the question about your childhood is quit fundamental... it´s....

-Complete bullshit if you ask me!

-But why are you here then if you don´t want to listen? Miko suddenly turned irritated.

-Well... , the man shrugged his shoulders, because I´ve got things to tell you. Do I get to tell them? Or are you gonna keep asking me stupid questions?

Miko closed her fists growing angry at the man´s rudeness.

-I came to tell you I´ve been loosing a lot off contests lately, the man started saying, last time to a girl I´ve never seen before who just threw me up in the air.

-What? Miko frowned.

What sport was he talking about? Rugby? Football? But men and women never played in these tournaments together…

-It sort off feels like I´m loosing it, the man sighed, everyone´s beating me. The latest DOA-tournaments I´ve been knocked out by the first or second opponent I´ve met.

-Are you a boxer? Miko asked (still thinking it was weird men and women fought each other).

-I guess you could say that! Leon said thoughtfully, but I´d say ultimate fighting´s more like it. The third tournament Bayman broke both my legs and I´ve never lost to him before. And the fourth tournament Hayate knocked me out in twenty seconds. So when I wanted revenge Hayates girlfriend or whoever she was a girl who was 157 cm tall literally slapped me around and then threw me into the air when I was about to tackle her.

-A girl 157 cm tall! Miko exclaimed, and you were about to tackle her! despite her long psychiatrist training she couldn´t control herself, you sir should really be ashamed off yourself! Attacking a person half your size! You really need to see a psychiatrist.

-Yes! I really am ashamed off myself! Leon exclaimed suddenly, a girl 157 cm tall threw me into the air and I´m supposed to be the strongest man in the world. Rolande will be so disappointed looking at me from heaven.

-Who´s Rolande?

-The only love off my life, Leon started sobbing, and I want her to be proud off me. I´m doing everything that I can but somehow it´s not enough. I am loosing every damn DOA-tournament and I just can´t take it!

-So, Miko frowned, you´re doing it for her sake?

-Basically, Leon said in a small voice, she said I was the strongest man in the world and I´m not living upp to that. I feel so insufficient, he sobbed, so small! I want to win but I´m not fast, not strong enough!

-Wow! Miko said raising a eyebrow, it was really on time you saw a psychiatrist!

-Wow! Kasumi said admiringly, so you two have this place together?

-That´s right! Kokoro said standing with her arm around Helena´s shoulders.

Fanny and Kasumi had spent a long time cleaning up after their fight with Lei Fang and Jann Lee and Helena was finally in a good mood again.

-We are after all sisters! Helena said giving a smile.

-Are you? Fanny looked puzzled at the two women.

The only likeness between the two females were their blue eyes. Helena was tall and blond while Kokoro was short and had long black hair and typical Asian features. Kokoro was wearing a long, pink satin kimono wich Fanny liked very much.

-Only half! Kokoro said, we are both Fame Douglas´s daughters.

-Illegitimate, Helena frowned, Fame had many mistresses! But enough talked about that! What is your buisiness here?

-It´s a long story, Kasumi frowned.

-Oh, no! Helena moaned, seriously, Kasumi! If there will be any more fighting in here... I swear... I´ll... this place is brand new!

-There won´t be, Kasumi said, we´re leaving directly when we´ve ordered, I promise!

-No, you don´t! Helena said sharply giving Kasumi a severed look, I said you´ll work so you´ll work!

-Wasn´t cleaning enough?

-You´ll work til the evening´s over! Helena stated, if I´m satisfied with your work you may go.

Fanny and Kasumi sighed in unison. Despite everything Helena´d done in the latest DOA contest cloning Kasumi and nearly taking over the organisation responsible for Hayate´s contemporary memory loss Helena was a person the red haired ninja really respected and the last thing she wanted was destroying her work.

"We´re really not in a hurry" Fanny thought "since we don´t have a clue about where Esme is at the moment. And maybe focusing on something completely different will give our minds the break they need finding a solution to the problem".

-So! Kokoro said with a kind smile, should I show you around?

Yugo took another sip off his tea.

-That´s it, he gave a satisfied smile, exactly like tea should taste.

Finally he was able to get a break from work. He enjoyed the sun sitting outside the café. These latest days had really been to much!

First the knocked out people in "Onashi noodles" who´d been attacking a waitress, then the president off Mitsubishi who´d been reporting his stolen glasses, then the chaos at the drive way, the gangster who´d got abused, the two wrestlers talking about that horrible contest where arms and legs got broken and then...

"Hopefully nothing more" Yugo thought to himself.

-Anything else? a young waiter said.

-I´d like a ice cream, Yugo said with a smile, vanilla.

-Just a moment, the waiter said going into the café again.

-Isn´t life grant? the inspector said leaning back into his chair, closing his eyes.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard and the second after horrified shrieks. Yugo rose to his feet immediately thinking "damn". He opened his eyes seeing the strangest thing hitherto.

-This isn´t...

Yugo starred at the green slime, woman with the big breasts and the long hair being thrown to the ground by the strange, red, armor clad figure.

-You bitch! the figure in the red armor exclaimed in a high female voice speaking American English, you give that back now!

The slime woman rose to her feet hissing in a inhuman voice that sounded like some kind off snake, kicking the armor clad woman in the head.

The armor clad woman grabbed hold off the slime woman punching her in the stomach.

-No they were mine! she yelled, I won them honestly! You can ask Zack yourself!

-Uuuuuaaaaah! the slime woman hissed attacking the armor clad woman with a seri off blows and kicks.

-No you´re a liar! the armor clad woman yelled slamming the slime woman´s head into a chair receiving a kick in the stomach.

The guests at the café watched the two creatures with horrified eyes. Most off them running away screaming, others only starring mute at the seen some off them filming with their mobile phones.

-You´re so full off shit! the armor clad woman yelled furiously placing a kick in the slime womans head, I won texas hold em at Zack´s island!

-Roooaaaah! the slime woman yelled tackling her into the table.

Yugo took out his mobile phone calling the familiar number.

-Jin, he said, we have a emergency.

Ryu took a deep breath thinking Gen fu´s words over and over. So he had two sisters and noone´d told him.

-Damn! he exclaimed, so I was with her all along and I never knew.

Ryu had been walking a far way from Gen´s dojo. He didn´t know where Fanny and Kasumi were at the time but the fact that most skilled ninja´s had developed a sixth sense would make it easy finding them and they couldn´t have gone that far.

"So Fanny´s my sister" he thought to himself "though it came as a surprise it all makes sense. We look very alike and we do have the same humor and the fact she´s a natural at teleporting...".

-Wow! he said to himself, the Hayabusa-clan may have a chance to live on after all!

He thought about the other sister who he´d never met, never even seen. "She´s in danger" he thought feeling more then a little worried "unless we find a smooth way off undoing the scroll".

-Fanny Hayabusa, he tried it out, Esme Hayabusa. It´s sounds right, he said with a smile.

When Kasumi saw Fanny she gave out a high laughter.

-What? Fanny said a little offended looking down at her long, red kimono and her strange wooden shoes.

-It´s just...., Kasumi couldn´t stop laughing, you look so...

The Japanese looked at the gold haired girl, her face painted in full geisha make up, her hair tied up in a bun.

-Have you looked at yourself? Fanny exclaimed.

Even Kasumi was dressed as a geisha but her kimono was blue.

-No, Kasumi giggled, cause I can´t possibly stand in front off myself, can I?

"She´s just so cute" Kasumi thought to herself "I can´t help teasing her".

It was strange how this young girl grown on the exciled ninja after only three days. Kasumi couldn´t say she knew Fanny that well but somehow she felt she was going to miss the European when this was all over.

"It´s strange. Despite the fact my sister is after us, despite the fact idiots from the "Dead or alive-contest" are challenging us though there´s obviously no tournament at the time and despite the fact her maniacal friend´s kidnapped my brother I´ve never felt better my whole life. Us two hanging out together just seems right".

-Hi there! a happy voice said interupting the ninja from her thoughts.

Kokoro looked at her dressed in her pink kimono and pants.

-The guests has arrived, she said with a smile.

Both Kasumi and Fanny received a shock when looking into the hall. Nearly all chairs were filled with people laughing and talking in excited voices.

"Seriously" Kasumi thought "it´s a Tea-house. How can there be so many guests here in the evening".

-This a popular place, Kokoro said, the fact that the interior´s so classic makes everyone interested. So... she said, you know what to do?

Fanny and Kasumi nodded going out off the were at least six more waitresses working at the tea-house and they were all customized as geisha´s. The girls went separate ways. Fanny hadn´t gone far when noticing a familiar face.

-What the fuck is he doing here? Fanny mumbled.

The tall man with the short blond hair and the somewhat lazy eyes was sitting between two young Japanese women in short dresses.

Mike! A former friend off hers whom she´d stopped seeing after finding out he´d acted like a pervert towards Esme trying to touch her in in appropriate places. "Asshole" she thought to herself "and he´s true to his nature".

Fanny started approaching another table when somebody grabbed her arm.

-So.. my lovely cherry flower! a male voice chuckled, how about giving old Brad a drink?

Fanny frowned looking at the tall, slim Asian man with the long white hair wearing a white shirt. She didn´t know for sure but Fanny guessed he was about 30 years old and had clearly had one drink to much.

-No! She´s not!

Fanny turned around looking at Helena who looked more then irritated.

-Brad! the French woman said severdely, you know more then well you shouldn´t have another drink!

-Come on! Brad said making a slow gesture with his hand, give an old fella a break!

-No more! Helena stated, or we have to send you out.

-Your hair looks great today, Helena! the drunk said with a smile, what have you done?

Helena sighed giving a small smile.

-Charm can´t take you everywhere Brad, she said.

Brad shrugged his shoulders giving a broad smile.

-Don´t say that, he said, maybe this young beauty..., he pointed at Fanny, could give me a recomendation off the wine.

-Non! Helena said resolute to Fanny, I´ll a déja eu trops!

-What are you girls saying? Brad looked at the young women, please don´t speak in that language I never understand. Only one please... I´m not gonna make anymore trouble.

-Mais il n´arretes pas heh! Helena exclaimed irritated, on pourrait croyait qu´alcohol est l´air pour lui.

-Casse pieds! Fanny stated raising a eyebrow.

-Vraiment!

Helena grabbed Fanny by the arm leading her away from the drunk.

-Hey, girls! Come back! he yelled after them.

Meanwhile Mike took a deep breath looking at the girls he was with. They were both young and pretty with, big nice breasts and they both seemed so into him.

-Ooops! Yoko said purposely spilling her saké on her top, Martin will you please wipe it off for me?

-Oh! Me to! Mako said spilling her drink in her groin.

Martin took out the napkin giving a sly smile. This was going to be a long evening.

-I just can´t let him do it! Esme snarled, he´s not getting away with being a asshole!

-Who? Hayate frowned from where he laid exhausted on the bed.

In their new hotel room Hayate had felt for the first time in ages he could truly relax laying out-stretched on the bed. Despite the fact Esme was acting like a asshole (not just at times) he felt safe with her and felt she (despite the fact she´d kidnapped him) respected his integrity and he wasn´t affraid she was going to try something with him.

But the latest hours he´d seen her act in strange ways. Esme had walked back and forth in circles, a tensed and almost furious expression in her face.

-He´s so not getting away with this! she clenched her fists.

-Who? Hayate walked up to Esme putting a hand on her shoulder.

-Hayate, my dear, Esme smiled at him, putting a hand on his shoulder, I´m going away for a while. Don´t worry, it won´t be long.

Esme closed the window mumbling strange words.

-What are you doing? Hayate looked puzzled at her.

-Stay here, and be a good boy! Esme said turning on the stereo.

-Not that! Hayate exclaimed when hearing the loud drums, electric guitars and the strange monster sounds, and where are you going, now? Tell me!

He walked after her but Esme moved in super-speed walking out and locking the door.

-This is foolishness! Hayate exclaimed trying to open the door, damn! he muttered, she must have used power off will, or something of that kind!

He walked to the window finding out it was locked as well.

-Shit! he exclaimed, and I´m stuck with this! he pointed at the stereo.

-Roooooooooooooooooah! the stereo yelled.

-I´m at least shutting that up! the ninja hissed.

He approached the stereo moaning out loud when seeing the uncountable number off buttons on it. "This is going to be a long night" the ninja thought to himself.

Yup! I´m back again faster then I thought and I really hope you´ll keep reading this story. Anyway, once again I don´t know all the backgrounds storys of the characters (you know they only write a few lines about each person in the manual and Wikipedia... not much to find there either) so I´ve made up most of the stuff I couldn´t find. I know I´ve made both Lei Fang and Jann Lee look like big idiots, but come on it´s a humor story and I have been pushing things to the extreme.

For thoose of you who haven´t read French I´m sorry for not translating but what Helena said was basically that the restaurant looked as if it´d been visited by pigs after Fanny, Leifang, Jann Lee and Kasumi´d fought there and when Brad wanted to order alcohol that he was annoying, stubborn and that it seemed he couldn´t breath without alcohol.

Anyway please review me and tell me what you thought and watch out for Spartans and slimy, untrustworthy, fiends and above all don´t kidnap any ninjas!


	9. Chapter 9

_**A looooooong night:**_

-But in that case, Fanny said, why don´t you forbid him to come here?

-We´ve tried, Kokoro sighed, but Brad keeps coming back and since he´s pretty harmless we don´t want to be to hard on him. Besides! He´s pretty much become part off the entertainment here.

Suddenly something unpleasant caught Fanny´s eye. She looked Mike´s direction seeing one off the girl sitting over him, her legs around his waist, the other girl pushing her bosom in his face.

-Groose! Kokoro frowned, that´s such disrespectful behavior I think I´m going to...

-That guy´s an asshole! Fanny exclaimed.

-Oh! You girls! Mike chuckled you are, just so...

-Friendly? Yoko giggled squeezing a cherry between her breasts, want to taste?

Martin was just going to when strong hands from above grabbed his head lifting him into the air.

-Long time no see! Pervy pants! Esme said with a smirk.

-Shiiiiiiiiiiit! Mike exclaimed looking at how far above ground he was.

Esme smiled again holding him up only with a hand on his head. The people down their looking like miniatures , horrified shrieks piercing Mike´s ears.

-Uuuuh...Es...meralda..., he stammered.

-That´s right! Esme chuckled giving him a punch in the face.

-Nooooooooo! Mike yelled as he fell threw the air.

-Their´re in danger! Ryu´s face was pale when touching his head.

If he didn´t play his cards right he might loose both his sisters as well as his dear friend Kasumi. "They should be here" the ninja thought. He´d followed his instincts leading him to the red house that looked like it was taken from the older Japan. Ryu´d never felt the sixth sence that strongly before, his head was almost literally burning.

He ran to the house opening the door.

-Hey, boy! Brad frowned looking at the tall blond guy landing on his table, take it easy with the alcohol will you? he exclaimed.

The guy rose to his feet somewhat dizzy. Brad followed his example rising equally dizzily from the chair.

-How many have you had? Brad slurred stumbling towards the young man.

Brad looked around himself suddenly noticing the people running screaming all around the room, some yelling upset. The Chinese shrugged his shoulders.

-What´s with them? he said raising a eyebrow taking another sip off his beer.

But Mike didn´t have time answering before Esme arrived pushing Brad roughly aside, making him fly ten feet. She grabbed Mike with both hands throwing him into the air.

-Hey! I paid for that! Brad exclaimed rising half from the ground looking at his beer that was now smeared on his shirt, some people! he muttered shrugging his shoulders.

-Do you enjoy flying, asshole? Esme said while standing in the air pushing Mike away again.

-Esme...nooooooo! Mike exclaimed while falling.

Esme grabbed his collar at the last second.

-Did you, say no? she tilted her head to the side, I didn´t hear you! she dropped him again grabbing his toe at the last second.

-Esme..., Mike whined, why?

-What? I thought you liked it, Esme flipped him around making him do a vault.

Ryu ran into the room, his face even paler then usual. Brad looked at him giving a broad smile.

-That wasn´t yesterday ninja! the drunk said looking at the young man, can I buy you a drink?

-Where´s Kasumi and Fanny? the ninja took a deep breath.

-Kasumi? Brad frowned, I haven´t seen her... but Fanny... there was a really pretty waitress here named that, the drunk gave a smile, so sweet! A real cherry blossom! But she and that damn Helena went into the kitchen, he muttered, Ryu can I..?

-I´m sorry! Ryu said pushing the drunk out off the way running towards the kitchen.

-What´s the matter with everybody? Brad muttered when being thrown to the ground the second time this evening.

Fanny was just making tea in the kitchen when the strange thing jumped into the window.

-Shit! Fanny exclaimed looking at the slime woman.

Really she´d never seen anything like that her whole lifetime. The figure looked exactly like a woman with long flowing hair despite the fact she was made entirely in slime.

-Uuuuuaaaaaah! she roared giving Fanny a hard kick in the face.

-Damn! the girl exclaimed falling to the ground.

But she wasn´t slow to react. Fanny rose to her feet taking one off the needles out off her bun. The kimono made it hard moving but Fanny tried her best sneaking around the slime monster. Suddenly the slime woman disapeared into thin air appaering behind Fanny striking her hard in the back off her head.

-Damn! Fanny exclaimed, ripping up the kimono making it a wider dress.

"I´ll try it" Fanny thought to herself. Thinking hard she wanted to get behind the strange monster.

In an instant she was there pressing the needle into the slime women´t chest. But the monster hissed again striking out at Fanny. This time Fanny managed to dodge.

-Shit! she exclaimed again blocking a fast combe off punches and kicks.

"I´m so dead" she thought to herself. When the monster struck at her again Fanny crooked her arms around its arm kicking her in the back off her knee like Ryu´d taught her.

She moved away dodging the monsters kick. The monster threw herself at Fanny in super-speed when a familiar figure moved threw the air double kicking her in the chest.

-Move away from my sister! Ryu said standing in front off Fanny.

-Sister? Fanny looked surprised at him.

But it didn´t take long before they both had to throw themselves aside avoiding Alpha´s next attack.

Ryu gave Fanny a quiet nod blinking at her, the young girl blinking back. Next time the monster came at them, the two fighters moving aside again locking one arm each stomping each on one foot before kicking the slime woman in the head.

-Come! Ryu grabbed Fanny by the arm running out off the kitchen before Alpha 59 rose to her feet again.

-Nice isn´t it? Esme grinned as she threw Mike into the air again.

-Heeeeeeeelp! Mike yelled.

Suddenly strong arms caught him up, a female voice speaking in yanke english yelling:

-Get away from my boyfriend you psycho-bitch!

Mike turned around looking at the armor-clad woman.

-This is going to be a long night, Mike said to himself.

-Damn! Kasumi yelled looking all around the restaurant. Where the hell was Fanny?

She´d seen Esme throw the young man into the air knowing it was meaningless to interfere since she knew how fast Esme was (and she didn´t mind the pervert getting a real fright) and then the female Spartan approaching.

Though Nicole as she was called was one off the most dangerous fighters in the whole "dead or alive"-contest Kasumi wasn´t really afraid off her since she knew the Spartan despite her mysteriousness to be a kind, honest and respectful sportswoman. But when the Spartan was there another less sympathetic person used to appear as well...

-Fanny! Kasumi yelled.

"I don´t like this" Kasumi thought to herself "the thought off anything, anything happening to Fanny... is...". The red head ninja didn´t even want to think about it!

It seemed she´d grown so close to the young girl without even talking that much to her... the thought off loosing her seemed...

-I really do _like _her, Kasumi said in a low voice running at the kitchen.

Ryu pressed his lips to Fanny´s forehead holding her against his chest.

-I thought I´d lost you, he whispered, I thought I´d lost you.

-What? Fanny said slightly shocked.

Of course she and Ryu had hugged unusually much for only having known each other for three days but this was really getting a little to intense. In one moment she even thought "can it be he _likes _me to?"

-You´re my sister! Ryu said looking at her, I found out at Gen Fu´s place.

-What? Fanny looked puzzled at him.

This sounded even weirder then the ninja _liking _her.

-What do you mean? Fanny frowned.

-You and I are related by blood, Ryu lowered his voice.

Fanny starred in silence at him. That´d mean she was either adopted or one off her parents having a lover she´d never heard off.

-We have both the same mother and father, Ryu said softly, I didn´t belive it either but now it all makes perfect sense to me.

Fanny looked at him. Now that he said it she couldn´t help agreeing. She and Ryu were very alike and it´d explain why she could teleport when no other normal person could. But her being adopted?

-Both you and Esme are part off the Hayabusa-clan, Ryu said seriously, you were sent away when you were babies...

-And no one told me..., Fanny said.

-Fanny! I´ve been looking for you all over! suddenly Kasumi stood in front off them. Her face worried and exhausted.

She wrapped her arms around Fanny suddenly. Despite the fact Fanny´d been threw many strange things this day she was still amazed at the warm and intense embrace she received from the red head ninja. Kasumi´d been close to her before when sleeping but then her arm had always ended up around Fanny´s waist by accident.

"I _like _her to" Fanny thought to herself when feeling Kasumi´s soft cheek pressed against hers, her slim shape pressed against her own. Kasumi held on to her a long time before hugging Ryu.

-I didn´t know where you were? she exclaimed, I thought you both were...

-You sick twisted cow! Nicole roared kicking Esme in the stomach.

-Who do you think you are? Esme gave a smirk, trash can!

She smashed her fist into Spartan´s face throwing her into a table.

-I don´t know what your problem is? Spartan roared fly-kicking Esme in the head, but you´re a freakin psychotic, malicious super-bitch!

-Super-bitch? Just the word I was looking for, Esme said calmly kicking Nicole in the chest.

Mike took off as fast as he could not wanting to be exposed to any off the dangerous females. As far as the metal woman was concerned he didn´t know where she´d got the "boyfriend-theory" from. But one thing he knew for sure. He wouldn´t go on a date with her for any money in the world.

By now Esme had grabbed Spartan´s arm kicking her five times in various places before Spartan grabbed Esme by the foot throwing her into the wall.

-Nice move iron-head! Esme gave a smile flying at Spartan.

Her knee hit Nicole´s helmet clad face making her fall backwards.

-And now let´s see who´s behind the mask? Esme said mockingly putting her hands around her helmet.

Nicole´s helmet was so hardly attached that usually the Spartan herself was the only one able to pull it loose but since the scroll had given Esme more then superior strength she pulled it loose with one singular movement.

If Martin´d been there he´d regretted immediately thinking he wouldn´t date Nicole for any money in the world.

When the helmet fell off the most beautiful female face was reviled. Nicole looked to be a girl in her 16´s with lightly tanned skin, up-nose and filled lips. Her hair was waist long, dark brown and curly and fell out on the floor. She would have looked pleasant to anyone if her eyes hadn´t been neon green and right now sparkling predatory towards Esme.

-You´ll pay for that you sick bitch! she yelled smashing her forehead into Esme´s.

-Oh! My god, oh my god! Mike whined hiding behind a bookshelf.

This was really not the way he´d planned it. He´d gone out with the hottest chicks in Tokyo only to be thrown into the air by Esme (who though she was really hot hated his guts) and nearly kidnapped by a strange robot women. Around him even some off the male guests and one or two off the females had started fighting.

-I want to go back to Sweden, Mike said in a small voice.

Suddenly the kitchen door popped open and another strange figure appeared.

-What the fuck? Mike exclaimed when seeing the slime woman standing in front off him.

-Uuuuuaaaaah! she said tilting her head to the side.

-What? Martin looked pale at her.

-Oooooh! the woman hissed sounding almost delighted.

-What the hell is this? Mike mumbled.

Suddenly the woman started making strange poses shaking her but and heaving her chest out moving her body like a expectant girl.

-Ooooooh! she said again her pupil-less eyes starring at Martin.'

"I really don´t like where this is going" he thought to himself.

Helena twisted the arm around the back on a man that´d tried to attack another.

-That´s enough! she roared, that´s enough!

The French woman rolled her eyes at Brad Wong who´d now started joining the fighting, laughing his stereotypical drunken laughter. Why did this always happen as fast as Helena tried to start something not related to the "Dead or alive"-tournament and where the hell was Fanny and Kasumi?

She saw Kokoro jump-kicking one off the biggest trouble makers in the place yelling;

-Why don´t you people just give up? It´s a tea-house damn it!

Suddenly a familiar person came running at Helena. She let go off the man she´d caught standing in combat position in front off Bayman.

Even though the assassin was a strategic fighter and further more a intelligent person Helena couldn´t help seeing him like anything but annoying.

-What do you want? she roared, can´t you see we have enough trouble as it is!

-I´m not here to fight, the Russian said to Helena´s surprise in a strangely humble voice, I want to know where Ryu went! Can you please tell me where he is? Bayman sounded almost dreary.

Helena suddenly frowned. Why was he looking for Ryu off all people?

-Please! Bayman exclaimed suddenly desperate, you have to tell me where he is! I can´t bare the thought off anything bad happening to him! meanwhile he slammed his elbow into the stomach off one guy coming to close and throwing another over his shoulder.

-Ryu? Helena said surprised.

-Please! Bayman begged, he´s really the only one I care about. He´s really..., the Russian smashed his fist into the stomach off another guy, the love off my life! the Russian fell silent when the realization off his last words struck him. He didn´t know Ryu´d meant that much to him!

-Wow! Helena said kicking a man in the face attacking her from behind locking another man´s arms under her own throwing him into the air, I never knew!

-But now you do, the Russian said calmly twisting the arm around off a guy trying to attack him with a chair.

-Unfortunetely, Helena said slamming her fist into another man´s face, I don´t know where he is.

-He went into the kitchen! Brad said suddenly having fought his way threw the fighters standing in his way, after that lovely cherry blossom... her name was Fanny or wasn´t it, sweets? he looked at Helena who rolled her eyes making another guy trip by catching his arm twisting him around.

-Will you please stop calling every girl cherry blossom! Helena exclaimed annoyed.

-Yes, cherry blossom! Brad said, hey! Bayman...

-No! I´m sorry, Bayman said polite, I´m in a hurry! he had meant only to move the white haired man aside but his superior strength made Brad fall to the ground once again.

-What is this? the drunk exclaimed, this is the third time this evening!

-Nooooooo! Mike yelled as Alpha 59 dragged him by the arm.

-Oooooooh! Alpha said again.

-Please, Mike stammered, I´m eh.... a very open minded person... but you and me... I´m not sure It´ll work out!

-Uuuuuuuuh! Alpha hissed.

-I´m sorry miss... but...

-You bitch! Are you gonna steal all that´s mine? the armored woman appeared again jump- kicking Alpha in the face.

-Uuuaaaaaah! Alpha hissed.

-No! Nicole yelled, I saw him first.

-Not so fast, trash can! Esme said flying at Nicole placing her elbow in her neck, slamming her head into the wall.

Mike paled even more when seeing the pieces off the wall falling down to the floor, having to dodge in order not to get hit by them.

-Mike still has some flight training left to do! Esme said with a smile.

Alpha smashed her feet into Esme´s stomach hitting her head with a seri off spin kicks.

Esme grabbed the monster with one hand under her feet and one over her neck throwing her into Nicole.

-You stupid fuck! Nicole yelled placing a kick in Esme´s chest.

Alpha rose to her feet stomping at Nicole´s foot placing a kick in her face.

-Go to hell you bloody copy cat! Nicole yelled grabbing hold off her placing her knee into her guts, you´ll never even get near being Kasumi! So just quit it, will you?

She dodged a punch from Esme kicking her on the knee. Esme kicked Alpha in the head elbowing Nicole in the stomach.

Alpha jump-kicked Esme in the head, jumping up on Nicole placing her thighs around her throat making the Spartan fall to the ground. Nicole made a spin-kick hitting Alpha in the stomach, receiving a punch in the face from both Alpha and Esme.

-Oh, No! Mike moaned as the three dangerous women started throwing random punches at eachother.

-Let´s get out off here! Kasumi said resolute double-kicking a female fighter approaching her.

-I´d really like to, Fanny agreed kicking a guy in the groin before kicking him in the head with the same foot.

Ryu kicked a guy in the chest throwing him into three other fighters standing in front off them. A broad-chested guy with big muscles approached them creaking his fingers.

Ryu nodded at Kasumi and Fanny. Ryu and Kasumi grabbed Fanny in one arm each swinging her back and forth Fanny throwing her feet into the muscular man´s chest knocking him to the ground. But other fighters approached them.

Fanny and Kasumi dodged letting Ryu heave himself over them supporting himself on Fanny´s shoulder, his feet hitting one off the guys in the face. Kasumi turned around placing a kick in the other guy´s chest.

-Let´s go! Ryu yelled grabbing the girls by the arms.

They ran as fast as they could, approaching the door when they suddenly recognized a familiar face.

-Esme! Fanny whispered.

Esme was standing in a corner off the room fighting with the scary green slime woman and a armor clad red figure.

-I´ll sort this out! Ryu said resolute putting a hand on Fanny´s arm, I´m the oldest one in our family now!

-Ryu, Fanny looked seriously at him.

-Our family? Kasumi frowned.

-Fanny´ll explain to you later, Ryu said, I´ll sort this out! the ninja looked seriously at Fanny.

-But we´ll help you! the young girl said.

-No! Ryu said mildly caressing her cheek, you two have to hurry on in case...

-Don`t say things like that! Fanny exclaimed, you´re worrying me.

Suddenly Ryu pressed the young girl to his chest again kissing both her cheeks.

-Take care off you kid! he gave a sincere smile.

-I can´t loose you when I´ve just found you, Fanny protested.

-What´s going on? Kasumi exclaimed looking in disbelief at the two.

-Go, now! Ryu nodded, I´ll catch up with you later!

-Not, this time, Ryu! Kasumi protested, we´re not splitting up again!

-You know me! Ryu blinked at her, I´m always pulling threw somehow.

-Ryu...

Ryu wrapped his arms around his friend.

-I just don´t want her to be involved in all this, he whispered to Kasumi.

-But Ryu..

-Kasumi! You need to get her out off here! Ryu´s voice was filled with emotion, she´s important to _me _to.

The two friends looked at each other for a while before Kasumi decided.

-Okey! Kasumi said resolute understanding exactly what Ryu meant, I won´t! she promised dragging Fanny by the arm, let´s go!

Alpha gave Esme a hard tackle, receiving a kick in the face from Nicole. Alpha grabbed Nicole by the throat activating the weapon in her palm shooting Nicole away into a table. Esme jump- kicked Alpha in the face sending her into the wall when suddenly she feeling a hand on her shoulder.

-Stop this Esmeralda, a mild male voice said.

Esme turned around looking at the young man with the long dark blond hair and the kind green eyes.

-It´s okey sister, he said with a smile, it´s okey!

Suddenly a sign off recognition showed in Esme´s face.

-To think I had two sisters, Ryu said with a smile, and to think they were both such beautiful girls, he caressed the young girls cheek.

Suddenly Alpha rose to her feet kicking the super-ninja in the face sending him flying.

-You sick minx! Nicole yelled flying at the slime woman, both her fists hitting her face, you´re really going at anyone!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Strange situation´s;**_

Ryu flew threw the air in full speed, the only thought going threw his mind being "and what about my little sister´s now" when suddenly strong arms caught him in the fall holding him tight.

-Wow, a deep voice said, you´re really un careful for a ninja!

Ryu turned around looking surprised at his rescuer.

-Bayman? he turned his head around facing the Russian.

The two starred long and deep into each others eyes before Ryu suddenly gave a smile.

-I always knew you weren´t out to kill me, he said.

-Me? Bayman frowned, kill you?

-Kasumi and Fanny thought so, the ninja chuckled.

Bayman shook his head giving a smile.

-Yes, thanks! he said, I know they did! Your friends sure seem intelligent and caring but they don´t know half as much as they think.

-I know, the ninja said softly.

-Bayman! Put the ninja down and help me get these imbeciles out off here! Helena approached the two men pointing angrily at the people still fighting.

Kokoro stood on the table kicking one man in the face, Brad kicked a man in the stomach with both feet while rising.

-Okey! Bayman nodded, see you later Ryu! he nodded at the ninja.

Ryu looked at the Russian for a while before closing one off his eyes giving a smile.

"Wow" Bayman thought" did Ryu just...?"

-That was on bloody time! Hayate exclaimed finally hitting the right button on the stereo making the horrid music go away.

Hayate´s head´d been tormented for hours hearing the loud demonic screams and he was still worried about Esme.

-Me? Worried about Esme? the ninja exclaimed, this can´t be true!

Hayate thought about it. Esme was rude, terribly mean and completely egoistic and she had called Kasumi "carrot head" but she had always been _with _Hayate when doing these things. Now she was who knew where doing who could possibly imagine what?

"What can she be doing?" the ninja thought irritated to himself "what more mess can she possibly put us into"?

Suddenly the window popped open Esme jumping into the room.

-Hello! she said giving a broad smile.

-Where the hell have you been? Hayate yelled suddenly, I demand a explanation!

Esme shrugged her shoulders.

-Well I´ve been beating up a pervo, she said, fought a a slimy disgusting woman and a freak in metal armor.

Hayate shrugged his shoulders.

-Nothing unusual then! he said.

Esme laid down on the bed suddenly looking tierd, a almost troubled look in her face. Hayate couldn´t belive his eyes. Could Esme _be _tierd?

-That´s just not okey! Hayate said suddenly taking Esme by the arm, you´ve left me alone in this room with your horrible music for three hours so the least you owe me is a drink!

Esme looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling one off her familiar smiles.

-Whatever you want, Hayate sweets! she said, let´s go to the bar!

-So! Ryu said smiling knowingly at Bayman, six months heh? Why didn´t you talk to me?

They had now finally managed in getting everyone out off the tea-house including Alpha 59 and Nicole. Esme had already left wich made Ryu a little bit calmer since that showed she had some sense left.

For now the young super-ninja was able to drop his personal issues focusing his attention on someone else who mattered to him.

He and Bayman were finally sitting only the two off them at a bar having a drink together. The clock was already half past 1 but Ryu didn´t care. He had long ago texted a message to Kasumi´s telephone saying everything was alright and that they´d managed in getting all the trouble-makers out off the Tea-house.

-Well..., Bayman said slowly, I really.... well...I... I really didn´t know how to talk to you.

Ryu gave a amused smile.

-So you started stalking me instead, he said.

Bayman blushed.

-All I wanted was protecting you, he said, I just couldn´t... let all these bad guys...

-No wonder I´ve had so few opponents the last six months, Ryu said thoughtfully, it was you in that black car! Wasn´t it?

Bayman nodded quietly.

-Why? Ryu said softly.

-Because you´re the kindest most righteous person I´ve ever known, the Russian said taking a deep breath, I´ve never seen anyone working so hard for justice and especially not for ones friends. And unlike the other ninja´s in the competition you´re so warm, so open minded. You really deserve the best Ryu, you really do!

They looked at each other in silence for a while before Ryu finally spoke.

-There´re really no words for my gratitude, Ryu said putting his hand to his heart, you know... I always knew you weren´t that brutal, coldhearted guy you tried to make yourself look like.

Bayman looked into his drink.

-Epic fail, ain´t I? he mumbled.

-No! Silly! Ryu laughed, you´re the greatest! Who else would have the patience watching over me day and night fighting all possible kind off villains. But still! Why didn´t you talk to me? the ninja looked the assassin in the eyes.

-I figured it the best, Bayman said seriously, that brutal, coldhearted guy you just mentioned... I thought it´d be for the best if you never got to see him. I´m no better then the people you usually fight!

-Nonsense! Ryu gave a heartfelt laughter, you may have scarred every contestant in the DOA-contest but you don´t scare me, so... talk to me now! he looked resolute at Bayman.

-Okey, then! the Russian said after a while, but I´m really bad at talking! Well... I´ve been following you since the last competition thinking I´d at least do something right in my lifetime. I made a silent wow to myself protecting you as long as I lived.

-That´s really the sweetest thing anyone´s ever done for me! But can you please give _me_ a promise now?

It went silent for a while.

-Whatever you want Ryu, Bayman said softly.

-Never stay away from me again! Ryu said looking Bayman resolute into the eyes, I´m sick off being alone Bayman, sick off being without you!

-What? Bayman starred surprised at the ninja, do you..?

-Yes, silly! Ryu gave a warm laughter, I´ve had my eyes on you ever since that third damn tournament! I was interested in you the first competition as well but I couldn´t do anything about it since I was married at the time.

-Oh..., Bayman said looking wideyed at Ryu.

But the assassin wasn´t able to react before Ryu kissed him full on the mouth.

-So what do you think? the ninja asked after pulling back from the kiss.

Bayman dragged Ryu close to him putting his arm under his waist pressing their mouths together. Ryu returned the kiss not taking long before deepening it, feeling his pulse raising.

-Wow! Bayman said meaningfully catching his breath, six months is a long time.

-Umhum, Ryu nodded.

It went silent for a while.

-Just so you know, Bayman said lowering his voice, I never... you know.... _it _on the first date.

-Neither do I, Ryu said resolute, I like taking things slowly.

It went silent again.

-But I guess there´s no harm in you coming to my apartment, Bayman said.

-I guess not, Ryu shrugged his shoulders, let´s go!

-Ryu´s allright! Kasumi said reading the ninja´s message.

Fanny took a deep breath.

-Thank god! she exclaimed, when he spoke that way I was really sure he was going to...

-That idiot! Kasumi exclaimed, why did he have to confront the three imbeciles all by himself? And why does he act like that? First going all dramatic about it and then..., she shook her head, sending a smiley saying "don´t miss the ring at three o´clock, channel 5/ huggsies Ryu". Silly!

The two girls were sitting in Ryu´s apartment since Fanny´d received the keys before they separated.

-Since, it´s so late, Kasumi said, he won´t be coming home tonight! He said he´d catch up with us at Helena´s and Kokoro´s Tea-house "the blue geisha" twelve o´clock tomorrow so I guess we can´t avoid paying our debt to Helena.

Fanny sighed.

-I know, she said.

It went silent for a while, the two females looking at each other.

"Damn"! Kasumi thought to herself "I´m alone with her again. She´s seriously the coolest, prettiest person I´ve ever seen and I don´t know how to act like anything but a grumpy old lady when being around her. So she´s Ryu´s sister? Damn! I knew there was something she was hiding from me".

"I seriously don´t know how to handle this" Fanny thought to herself "my friend whom I´ve known for ages just happens to be my sister and I´m part off a ancient ninja-clan. My parents has apparently lied to me when saying I was theirs... and Kasumi... she´s just... distracting".

-Is it true you and Ryu are brother and sister? Kasumi said seriously after a moment.

Fanny considered the strange news. She´d only known Ryu for a few days and it already felt as if she´d known him for ages. She´d been really worried about the ninja when he´d confronted Esme and during the battle Fanny and Ryu´d had a strange way off understanding each other´s thoughts without saying a word.

-According to him, Fanny said after a while, and... Esme´s supposed to be my sister!

Kasumi starred mute at Fanny. "that _girl _being related to Fanny! No way" the ninja thought thinking about Esme´s behavior on the hotel roof.

-You´re kidding me? she said, are you both Hayabusa´s?

-I don´t know! Fanny exclaimed suddenly, I have no bloody idea! I´m like a big question mark to this strange family reunion and the fact that the people I`ve been living with all my life aren´t really my family!

-Stop it! Kasumi said, don´t say you haven´t known all along! I mean... wich ordinary girl can teleport, jump up on car´s and stand her ground against professional assassins and two off the most skilled fighters in the world.

-But I haven´t known all along! Fanny raised her voice, why do you always have to suspect everything and everyone! I´m in a bloody crisis right now, can you at least try and be a little understanding. It´s not that I don´t like being Ryu´s little sister or Esme´s twin I just have a little hard time melting the fact I´ve been lied to all my life!

It went silent again.

It wasn´t that Fanny didn´t sound credible when saying what she´d just said, it was just that Kasumi had learnt ever since she escaped the "Mugen-tenshin"-village not to trust anyone. Especially if anyone happened to be a _attractive young girl!_

-I´m sorry, Kasumi said after a while looking into Fanny´s eyes, it´s just that... at the time! Whatever! she shrugged her shoulders, let´s put on the ring at channel 5 as Ryu said.

Fanny nodded silently, looking a little less angered.

-Are you two completely out off your minds? Helena exclaimed looking furiously at Spartan and Alpha 59, 52 dollars isn´t worth beating each other up over! And especially not starting a riot about.

-Uuuuuuuuuuuaaaaah aah daah! Alpha said pointing at Spartan.

-So she started it? the French woman raised a eyebrow.

-Uuuaah, the slime woman nodded.

-No! She´s lying that damn green, greedy bitch! the woman in the red armor exclaimed, I won em! Even Zack said so!

-Uaaaah deeh! Alpha hissed making a objecting gesture with her hand.

-So he was drunk, now? Nicole yelled, it didn´t sound that way when you won 40 dollars in poker! Damn you selfish, sly cow...! Spartan grabbed hold off Alpha´s long slime hair pulling it.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah! the monster yelled in pain.

-Will you two stop it already! Helena snarled pulling them loose from each other.

-Uaaah daaah, Alpha whined rubbing her head, ooah deeeh uaaah!

-You´re just so full off shit! Nicole pointed enraged at the slime clone, she´s called you a fake not that long ago! she looked at Helena, and she just won´t stand up for it and recently she kicked Ryu in the head over nothing. Ryu, Helena! Ryu off all people!

Helena frowned.

-Uuuuuuah dah, Alpha said in a soothing voice, dah uaaah!

-Yes you did! Nicole yelled upset, you´ve said Helena was a spoilt brat who pretended to be melancholic cause she didn´t have a own personality and you´ve also said she´s probably no real blond either. It´s all about Bass, Spartan turned to Helena, she thinks you´re interested in him and she wants him for herself!

-Bass? Helena exclaimed, a nauscious expression in her face, that prow-wrestler? Why would I even have the slightest interest in him?

-Ask her! Spartan took off her helmet shooting Alpha a upset glance, in order to prevent him from getting interested in you she´s told all the male contestants you used to be a man and that you´re completely asexual ever since you made a surgical operation to get rid off your penis!

Helena starred at Alpha who gave a uncomfortable smile giggling nervously.

-You bitch! Helena yelled suddenly putting her hands around Alpha´s throat, and I thought we were friends!

Alpha hawked as Helena´s palms squeezed her throat. Suddenly the door fell open and Kokoro came out off the kitchen holding a board with a tea-pot and four cups.

-Anyone up for tea? she said with a smile.

-So! What do you think? Bayman said a bit nervously to Ryu.

The two men were standing in the living-room in Bayman´s apartment not quit knowing what to do.

-I like it! Ryu said looking a bit tensed at the interior.

"He isn´t exactly a home stylist" the ninja thought amused to himself when seeing the old couch paled by time, filled with grey spots. The walls were painted in a neutral white, the floor in wood and other then the Tv there weren´t much furniture in the room. But Ryu _liked _it as he´d said before.

"Damn" Bayman thought to himself "sticking to _that _rule has never been a problem to me before. If someone means something to you, you should take it easy... but Ryu means more to me then anything in the world and I´ve taken it easy for over two years..."

"This _third date-rule _is going to kill me" Ryu thought to himself "was I mentally ill when putting it up?".

Without anyone off them knowing how it´d happened the two men stood locked in each others arms again, their lips touching. They started kissing again, harder and more passionately then at the bar.

-Remember the rule I told you about? Bayman panted managing in controlling himself for a breef moment.

-I know, Ryu took a deep breath, but we´re only making out. Aren´t we?

-Yes!

The men fell into each others arms again.

-So, how do you do it? Hayate asked looking at Esme with his hands on his sides.

They were now sitting in the bar off the hotel having a drink. Most off the guests had left since the clock had already stricken 3 and 12 empty glasses were standing on Hayate´s and Esme´s table.

-Well..., Esme said, you pull the air into your lungs as much as you can and then...

-Eeeeew! Hayate sounded like a angry kitten.

-Not like that! Esme gave a high laughter (that surprisingly didn´t sound scornful), you have to really use your stomach muscles!

-Like this! Rooooah! Hayate sounded like a angry old man.

Sabina laughed out loud receiving a unsatisfied glance from the bar-tender who was a skinny man in his fiftys.

-No! Esme shook her head, like this! _**OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! **_her scream ecoed threw the walls literally making the bartender fall off his chair.

-Wow! Hayate said with a smile, one can tell you´ve been practicing.

-No, Esme said calmly, I´m a natural!

Usually Hayate´d roll his eyes at that statement but for some strange reason he wasn´t that irritated right now. And for some reason Hayate really felt like standing on the bar-table.

-What are you doing? Esme asked surprised as Hayate climbed up on the disk.

-I bet you five yen, Hayate said with a smile, I can do the river-dance for one hour without getting tierd.

-Okey! Esme smiled calmly, shoot!

-I really have no idea! the bold, black man with the beard exclaimed, It´s 03.15 in the morning and that happened one year ago. I don´t even remember you two playing poker together!

Zack was now standing in Helena´s living-room after being called on the selephone by Kokoro saying they had an "Emergency".

-But you have to remember! Kokoro said pleadingly looking at Nicole and Alpha glaring furiously at each other, Nicole holding back Helena who snarled various curses in French at Alpha, please!

-I´m sorry! Zack said shaking his head rubbing his eyes that were ichiyng from tierdness, but I can´t recall...

Kokoro approached Zack whispering in his ear.

-Please, say you remember Nicole winning, she said, or else I´ll get hell tomorrow. Helena´s pissed at her to, apparently Alpha´s said really bad things about her.

-What? Zack raised a eyebrow, I don´t hold anything against Helena for performing that surgery even though I´d never imagine doing such a thing as taking away my...

-For the last time! Helena yelled from her corner off the room, I´m not a bloody transexual!

-It´s okey with me! Zack said, I´m a liberal person. I don´t mind anyone actually, if you didn´t enjoy being a man it´s not my problem. Not that I can see why, the black man frowned, you are still pretty masculine!

Suddenly Nicole couldn´t hold the French woman back anymore, the female Spartan fell to the floor as Helena went up pushing Zack to the ground pressing her hands against his throat.

-Okey... okey, Zack hawked trying hard to break free, Nicole won texas-hold em.

Helena let go off Zack, Kokoro coming to his assistance helping him to his feet.

-But she´s _definetly_ been a man, Zack said giving Kokoro a knowing look, rubbing his throat.

-I´ve never had the courage asking her, Kokoro frowned, and I guess you kind off see why.

-Can you pass me the popcorns? Kasumi asked.

Fanny nodded giving her the bowl. They´d now been watching the ring for about half an hour, none off them being really scared considering what they´d been threw the last days.

-It´s quite a interesting movie, Kasumi said trying to start a conversation.

-Umhum, Fanny nodded.

It went silent again.

-Do you find it scary? Fanny asked Kasumi.

-Not really, the Asian answerd, after our latest adventures... this evening. You know... that scarred me.

-Me to, Fanny nodded.

It went silent again.

-I really thought..., Kasumi said after a while, I really thought you were... well... I was really worried about you!

-Were you? Fanny turned around looking surprised at her.

-Yeah, Kasumi said seriously, I saw that mad friend... or rather sister of yours! And then Nicole... and suddenly you were gone.

-It was a close call. If Ryu hadn´t been there...

-I´m really glad he was!

The two women starred at each other.

-Just so you know, Kasumi smiled suddenly, you couldn´t have asked for a better brother! And between us... I kind off wish Ryu was my big brother two. But your sister, she frowned, I´m not sure about her.

Fanny chuckled.

-Belive me! she said, Esme´s nice when she´s not on spells.

It went silent again.

-How about you? Kasumi asked after a while, does this movie scare you?

-A little, Fanny lied.

-Here, Kasumi held out her hand, maybe this will make you a little less scared.

-Thank you! Fanny put her hand in hers.

Bayman woke up hearing the sound off the screaming mobile tune not remembering he´d ever tortured himself with. Yes it´d already been in his mobile-phone when he´d bought it, but considering how much he disliked loud bird-sounds he´d deleted it at once.

He turned around giving a tierd moan reaching for the phone thinking "I´ll kill who ever invented that signal".

-It´s mine!

Bayman was surprised finding Ryu sitting next to him in the bed. The ninja smiled at him holding up the red mobile phone.

-Easily fixed, Ryu chuckled turning off the alarm.

-Did we..? Bayman starred at the young ninja wearing nothing but the cover around his waist.

Suddenly last night came back to him and the Russian blushed when recalling what´d kept him up for so long last night. Not that Bayman´d minded... but...

-We broke _that _rule, didn´t we? Ryu looked seriously at him.

Bayman nodded silently looking down at the floor.

-Just so you know, Ryu hawked, you´re still as important to me anyway... it´s not that I didn´t want to take it slow. Things just.., the ninja blushed looking down at the clothes lying on the floor, just got a bit out off hand!

Bayman looked at the beautiful man before him feeling once again like taking him into his arms.

-I was trying to take it easy to, the assassin said, but you... damn! You´re just so bloody irresistable.

-You´re damn irresistable to, Ryu exclaimed, you have no idea how I´ve had to fight myself the last competitions not throwing myself all over you. You really shouldn´t be wearing that military outfit, it´s just to damn... I just love it and that´s the problem! Be careful with that uniform next tournament, the ninja gave a naughty smile, you´re putting yourself in grave danger.

-Really? Bayman smiled at him, in what way?

-I think you can do the math, Ryu chuckled, lying in the bed next to me with nothing on is even more risky but fortunetly for you I have to leave.

-Where are you going? Bayman frowned.

-Kokoro´s and Helena´s teahouse again, Ryu said seriously, I´m not done with my so called _mission._

-What kind of mission is it? Bayman turned grave, it´s obviously dangerous considering all these assassins but... what´s the reason?

-A long story, Ryu gave a deep sigh, that I´m not sure you want to get involved in!

-I´m not letting you do this alone, Bayman said resolute, after seeing those ninja´s attacking Kasumi´s car I know these aren´t just hobby-villains. I´m coming with you so you better tell me. Ok?

It went silent for a while.

-Damn! Ryu exlaimed suddenly a admiring look in his eyes, you´re more stubborn then Hayate!

-Why do you think they call me the assassin off steel? Bayman chuckled.

Hayate moaned as he woke up feeling a uncomfortable hardness against his head. His back hurt badly and he felt nauscious.

-Damn! he exclaimed as he sat up finding out he was sleeping on the sideway.

-Finally! Esme stated with a amused smile as the ninja rose to his feet, I thought you were going to sleep all day!

-What happened, Esme? the ninja said glaring at the young girl.

-You got your five yens! Esme gave a broad grin.

-Five yens for what? Hayate frowned.

-Duh! For dancing the river-dance, silly ninja-boy!

-Whaaaaaaaaaaat?

Hayate glared at Esme who gave a triumphant smile.

-Why are we sleeping on the street? Hayate frowned.

-Because, dear! Sabina said in a somewhat patronizing voice, the bartender didn´t approve off your dancing as much as I did. Maybe he would have if you hadn´t been dancing on the bar-table.

-Oooh! Hayate moaned, is that why my legs are aching?

-Probably, Esme shrugged her shoulders, or the cam-cam.

-Did I dance cam-cam? Hayate´s voice was a high shriek.

-Yes. And the macarena!

-This is not true! Hayate exclaimed with his head in his hands.

-Yes, it is! Esme said calmly, when the bartender told you to stop you said "Just a little while longer" and then you told him to place a bet on how long you could dance. You even offered to give him a lap-dance as a bribe.

-Whaaaaat? the ninja couldn´t belive his ears.

-When he called security you said you could do many other dances and you even started singing. Not very well though, Esme frowned, but it certainly was entertaining!

-But why didn´t you stop me? Hayate exclaimed accusingly.

Esme shrugged her shoulders.

-Why? she said, you apparently had fun!

-No! Hayate yelled, you had fun, you selfish, sadistic bastard! What did you have me drink?

-Cider, Esme shrugged her shoulders, it´s not that bad.

-But you told me I wouldn´t get drunk on it!

-Maybe you´re sensitive, Esme gave a calm smile.

-You! Hayate pointed accusingly at the young girl, you planned this all along didn´t you, just so you could have fun on my accounts!

Hayate started walking with fast, steps.

-Hayate..., Esme started saying.

-Not an other word! Hayate snapped walking even faster.

-Hayate it´s a....

-No! No this time I won´t take it. I don´t care if you´re posessed by that scroll, because you´re a possesive, bulliying, unsensitive, brainless, brutal.... aaaaaaaaah! Hayate tripped on the banana peel lying on the ground putting his head in something smeary.

-I told you so! Esme said calmly.

-You! Hayate rose to his feets pointing enraged at Esme, don´t you ever tell me anything again! You! This is your fault as well as everything else... you..!

-Hayate..., Esme frowned.

-No! Hayate roared, now _you_ listen to me! From now on I decide what we do! No more throwing people around on the street, no more flying away in the middle off the night, no more paying with paper-money or stealing from the bank. No more stealing cars or glasses and no more insulting!

The ninja was finished and was now catching his breath starring furiously at the young girl.

-Hayate, Esme said in a small voice, you have a mashed banana in your hair.

-It´s only getting worse and worse! Jin Moto sighed rewinding the tape once again.

Yugo Tamaka and Jin Moto had spent hours looking at the strange video´s they´d received from various witnesses. It was that strange video from the café when Yugo himself had been present and nearly scarred to death by the slime-woman and the woman in the armor, various videos from "the blue geisha" with the girl flying and throwing around the man that was nearly twice her size and fighting the two monsters.

-I Love his style though! Jin stated looking at a scene where a man with long white hair kicked another man in the face with the same foot multiple time´s before kicking a man standing behind him in the stomach.

-Is that drunken fist? Yugo frowned, or is it..?

Suddenly the camera turned over to another angle zooming in on a girl with dark blond hair dressed in the typical waitress-geisha outfit stepping on a muscular-built man´s foot grabbing his wrist and his shoulder, putting one leg behind his making him fall to the floor giving another man a spin-kick in the face.

-Hey! Jin exclaimed curiously, what kind of fighting-style is that? as he saw the young girl elbowing one man under the nose dodging a punch from another locking his arm under hers.

-I don´t know, Yugo said thoughtfully, karate, nin-jutsu..? Hard to tell!

The camera shifted angle again showing the flying girl, the slime-woman and the armored woman fighting in the corner the young man who´d been thrown around sitting frightened on the floor with his head in his hands.

Jin rewound to the part where the girl came flying, elbowing the armored woman in the neck saying "Not so fast, trash can!"

-I think we have our trouble-maker! he said triumphantly stopping the tape.

Yugo looked at the girls face.

-Great, he said with a satisfied smile, let´s bring in some witnesses!

-Wow! Kasumi said as she and Fanny entered "the blue geisha" again, they`ve really managed in putting everything back together again.

-That´s true, Fanny said looking at the surroundings.

The floors were clean, the tables and chairs standing exactly like they´d done last night before the chaos evolved. Fanny felt tensed suddenly or rather... expectant... She couldn´t tell if it was because she was going to meet up with Ryu again after their emotional goodbye last night (she didn´t quit know how to behave around him after hearing what she´d heard last night or even worse how to behave around Esme when they met again) or because she was alone with Kasumi who she was starting to feel different about every minute passing. Fanny couldn´t forget the sensation off Kasumi´s soft, warm hand in hers after falling asleep on the couch last night.

-You missed the ring last night! Kasumi chuckled suddenly.

-Did I?

-You fell asleep in the part where she received the tape.

-Damn! Fanny exclaimed.

-You were kind of cute actually, Kasumi giggled, I couldn´t bare waking you up!

-Fanny, Kasumi! Kokoro suddenly came running at them with a huge smile on her lips this time dressed in a blue kimono and pants, I´m so glad you´re back!

The young geisha jumped into the air wrapping her arms around both the girls.

-Wow, wow! Kasumi exclaimed as she nearly fell to the floor, take it easy!

-So glad you´re back girls! Kokoro said happily.

She slid her arms under the girls waists leading them away.

-Cherry blossom!

Fanny turned around as she saw Brad Wong sitting on a chair with a drink in his hand lifting it to his mouth blinking at her.

-You look much better without that Geisha-nonsense! the drunk chuckled.

-It´s not _nonsense_! Kokoro exclaimed offended.

Brad Wong just gave a short laughter smiling at Fanny.

-Helena sure found a cute waitress! he said, it´s just a shame she wants her dressed up in a curtain.

Fanny smiled back, a genuine smile. She liked the Chinese. He was pushy, but warm and funny.

-Brad! Kasumi shook her head.

-What? Brad pretended to be surprised, can´t I have opinions about the outfits around here?

-Wow! Bayman put a hand on his head suddenly feeling like taking a aspirin for the first time in his life, you Japanese really are strange!

Ryu and Bayman were sitting in Bayman´s car on their way to "the blue geisha" and the ninja had just told the long complicated story that´d brought him Fanny´s way.

-Yeah! We do! Ryu sighed. "I wonder if he´s up for this" the young super-ninja thought nervously "please don´t let him say he´s not".

-So... this girl..., Bayman frowned, the one possessed by that scroll... is she your sister to?

-Yes, Ryu nodded.

It went silent for a while.

-I´m so sorry! Bayman said suddenly.

Ryu looked tensed at him. "Now it´s coming" he thought to himself "no one is really up for this. Irene wasn´t, Hana wasn´t and Jann Lee certainly wasn´t. Why can´t I ever learn with time".

-This must be hard for you, Bayman kept on, but we´ll find a way to turn her back.

-We?

Ryu had a hard time grasping what he´d just heard. Could it be true _someone_..?

-I´m a man off my word, the Russian smiled suddenly, I said I´d come with you! And I will, no matter if our enemy is the anti-christ himself.

-Do you mean that? Ryu could hardly believe it.

-No! Bayman laughed, I´m just lying to you! Silly! he made a face, I told you I´d help you! Didn´t I? What makes you believe I´d ever break a promise?

-Thank you! Ryu was so happy he could hardly speak.

_-"Thank you"_ for what? Bayman shook his head giving a smile, you Japanese _really _are weird!

_**Yeah, I know**_**_! Yawn right? This was the most boring chapter hitherto but I promise you crazier stuff coming up. _**

**_So Bayman x Ryu... hm... Come on! You knew this was coming, lol. If you don´t like that pairing to bad for you but if you do however you´re welcome to check my other doa-fic "to close" out (that is if you like drama/romance stuff). _**

**_I also want to take the time to say that I have no idea whatsoever about how Spartan (Nicole) looks underneath the mask though I have to say I´ve been wondering about it for quit some time so I just made up a face for her. And I also want to say I don´t think Helena´s masculine at all but come on, this is after all a humor-story. A character I do hate on the other hand is Alpha 59 (bitch´s so sheep to play against) and I´d totally pull her hair and try to strangle her if I met her in real life (though I´d most likely get my ass kicked). _**

**_And speaking of that will you please help me decide who´s the coolest girl in DOA (yes I said coolest not hottest) it´s real easy. All you have to do is go to my profile, click at the poll where it says "who´s the coolest DOA-girl" and vote for your favorite. _**__

_**And please! I can´t say this to much, please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Realisations:**_

-I´ve got it! Ayane suddenly gave a triumphant grin.

Takeo looked at her with a slight frown. He and Ayane were sitting in a filthy guesthouse waiting for the right moment to confront Esme. They´d decided the "scroll-thief" was their first priority and that they´d deal with Kasumi later.

-She is apparently still carrying that scroll, the lilac haired ninja said.

-She isn´t! Takeo protested, it was lying in the floor in the temple.

-The _paper _yes, Ayane gave a expectant smile, but _the scroll _is still with her.

-But there is no other scroll, Takeo looked confused at her.

-My dear friend, Ayane grinned, I´ve done some research. Apparently the words got attached to Kenji´s skin after he´d spoken them. Other people´s spoken it after that and the same thing´s happened to all off them. They´ve done everything they´d desired and the scroll´s been attached to their skins. Another important detail is... just one person can be possessed by the scroll at the time. So without the spell... well the paper´s nothing but a paper!

-So if it´s stuck on her skin, Takeo frowned, how do we take it back?

-How do you think? Ayane grinned holding up a knife.

Takeo swallowed hard now missing Hayate´s leadership more then ever.

-No! Bayman shook his head.

-Why? Ryu said, she´s not that scary.

Ryu sighed giving a tierd smile. He already saw Fanny and Kasumi standing in the corner inside the "blue geisha" talking to Helena and surprisingly a man in white t-shirt and jeans who looked like Zack from the DOA-tournament.

-Come on! the ninja said, don´t worry about Kas!

-Let me see! Bayman gave the Ryu a meaningful look, I´ve lost to her two times in the DOA-tournament and I´ve recently wracked up her car. Not a good combination.

-Nonsense! Ryu laughed dragging his lover by the arm, you´re just making up excuses not to be around people.

-I´m not a people person! Bayman muttered, and her legs around throat grip is scary!

-Come on!

-Easy for you to say! You´ve never been exposed to it!

Ryu shook his head giving a laughter.

-Come on! the ninja started walking. He grabbed the assassin´s hand placing it on his shoulder dragging him towards Fanny and Kasumi, in case something´d happen I´m here to protect you, Ryu giggled.

-Very funny! Bayman said but couldn´t help smiling.

They approached the quartet in the corner.

-Hello! Ryu said giving a smile.

All four turned around looking at them Helena rather neutral but Fanny and Kasumi somewhat surprised. The man in the jeans and the white t-shirt _was _Zack, he smiled looking curiously at Bayman and Ryu´s bonded hands.

-Bayman! Ryu! the black man said, that wasn´t yesterday.

-Hi! Fanny exclaimed throwing herself into Ryu´s arms.

The ninja hugged her hard placing a arm around her shoulder.

-My sister! he explained to Bayman.

-Hi! Bayman grinned at her remembering their conversation outside Ryu´s house, you know I can´t really say I´m sure but it feels as if I though I´ve seen you before.

-I´m not sure either, Fanny gave a amused smile, but it feels as if though I´ve seen you to.

-Ryu! Kasumi looked from Bayman to Ryu slight puzzled, what were you..?

-He saved me! Ryu gave a calm smile looking at Bayman.

-So..., Kasumi frowned looking at the assassin, you weren´t...

-Out to kill him no! Bayman filled in looking calmly at the red head.

Kasumi and Bayman looked at each other in silence for a while. Kasumi measuring the truth in Bayman´s words, Bayman wondering why the hell he´d agreed to say "hi" to the ninja girl.

"I wonder why they say Ayane´s the scary one" the assassin thought to himself "If I hadn´t known she and Ryu´re practically best friends I´d fear for his life right now".

"What is this?" Kasumi thought to herself "Ryu sounded unnaturally calm when saying he was "Bayman´s next target" but holding hands definitely takes the prize in not measuring danger…"

-Please! Zack exclaimed suddenly, can´t we even stay away from fighting when we´re not competing.

-We weren´t going to..., Bayman started saying, or well... I wasn´t!

-No! Kasumi exclaimed, I wasn´t going to... at least not for now!

-I really hope so! the black man kept on upset, because I haven´t slept the whole night thanks to people trying to strangle each other over one year old poker tournaments and surgeries!

-For the last time Zack! Helena roared suddenly starring at the black man, the only surgery I´ve ever had was when taking away my tonsils when I was three years old!

-Okey, okey! Zack exclaimed backing away quickly from the French woman, anything! Just calm down, please!

Kasumi, Fanny, Ryu and Bayman starred at the two contestants. Helena who was so enraged she was shaking, Zack looking like he was about to be eaten alive.

-Did you have a surgery? Kasumi frowned looking at Helena.

-Oh! Ryu exclaimed, that!

-What? Fanny looked puzzled from face to face, what is this?

-_It _is! Helena said her voice calm but her eyes on fire, about girls that don´t have anything better to do then making up fake stories to make themselves look interesting. Girls so stupid and simple minded it´s tragic, girls I´d strangle in a heartbeat if they were here.

-Wow! Fanny said frowning, do I dear ask you what kind of girls we are talking about?

-Green, slimy, girls with strange vocal chords, Ryu said matter off factly, just so you know! he turned to the French woman, I´ve never put much trust in Alpha! And I figured if you two were as good friends as she said you were she wouldn´t be spreading that rumor around. And if it was true... I don´t care either way!

-But I do! Helena muttered, I don´t want everyone to believe I used to be a man!

-A man? Bayman looked puzzled at her, was that what she was saying? I couldn´t make anything off that hissing and shrieking so I just gave her the bloody memory stick and sent her away.

At this both Zack and Ryu laughed.

-Memory stick? Ryu chuckled, you´re to damn cute sometimes!

-What? Bayman looked confused at them, wasn´t that what she was asking for?

Even Helena couldn´t help smiling at this.

-No, dear! she said, you really are confused sometimes! I don´t think she´s ever had use for a memory stick and if she´d ever need one I don´t think she´d make herself the trouble off asking you nicely for it.

-What! Kasumi starred wide eyed at the French woman, did Alpha spread out rumors about you being a man!

-I told you last tournament she´d be born with a untamed hatred for the world, Helena sighed.

-What? Bayman said, still confused about "the Alpha story", but why would she say that about Helena?

-You know, Bass...? Ryu said in a low voice putting a hand on Bayman´s shoulder.

-Of course! Bayman frowned, that scary big guy with the chain. What has he got to do with Helena?

Ryu moved his head closer to Bayman´s whispering something in his ear.

-What? the Russian exclaimed, that´s just...! I mean who´d like to sleep with Bass?

It went silent for a while. Zack looked at Helena.

-Why do you want to sleep with Bass? he asked the French woman.

Hayate was mad. Truly, intensively and irrevocably mad! This time Esme´d been a asshole for the last time. The ninja touched the back off his head.

There were still traces left off that bloody banana in his soft auburn hair since he hadn´t been able to take a shower. Why? Because Esme´d had them kicked out off the five star hotel they´d been sleeping in.

The fact that Hayate himself´d drunken the six ciders, stepped up on the bar-table, danced the macarena and tripped on the banana didn´t make him take the blame from Esme. She should have known! She should have kept him from drinking all that cider, she should have lifted him off that bar-table.

Of course! Hayate had asked for those drinks in the first place but if Esme hadn´t sneaked out in the middle off the night he wouldn´t have needed them. She was just so.. so... damn she was just...

"Damn" the ninja thought to himself" am I having feelings for her..?"

He looked at the girl walking beside him thinking the question over in his head. Esme was now chewing a blue bubble-gum making a bubble bigger then her face, her facial expression far from intelligent. Suddenly Hayate got a idea...

The ninja stuck his finger into the bubble, a loud _**smack **_being heard.

-What´d you do that for? Esme looked at him, bubble-gum smashed all over her face.

-Sorry! Hayate started laughing, I just had to... damn! You look so funny!

-What? Esme frowned looking really offended.

-You´re... how old are you? Hayate frowned looking at Esme, 16, 17?

-21!

-And still chewing bubble-gum? the ninja gave a smirk.

-Hey! Esme objected, don´t say that as if it´s a bad thing!

Hayate looked at the young girl trying hard to conceal his laughter. It was so fun! Esme finally admit something upset her!

-I´m just saying it´s really childish, Hayate kept on, maybe you should..., the ninja shrugged his shoulders, grow up!

-What? Esmes facial expression hardened suddenly, her cheeks turning high red.

-I mean..., Hayate gave a calm smile, just for your own sake! I don´t think people like hiering girls that blow giant bubbles all the time.

-Well in that case! Esme raised her voice, I´d be more then happy to steal from them.

In all seriousness people chewing bubble-gums didn´t bother Hayate but to give back for all the times Esme´d upset him he´d say about anything.

-Seriously! Esme exclaimed, who says normal is good?

Despite the fact Hayate was more then furious about all bothers Esme´s "un-normalness" had caused him he couldn´t help agreeing with what she´d just said. His father Shiden certainly hadn´t been normal but non the less the best leader the "Mugen-tenshin"`d ever had. And his dear sister Kasumi.... "She is in all seriousness as un normal as could possibly be" Hayate thought to himself giving a amused smile.

-What are you laughing at? Esme said angrily, this is serious!

At this Hayate laughed for real. Esme? Taking something seriously?

-Stop it! Esme exclaimed, now you´re being childish!

-I´m just kidding! Hayate said having a hard time catching his breath, it´s not often I get the opportunity annoying you. Usually it´s the other way around so I have to take my chances. And apparently, the ninja giggled, annoying you is not as hard as I thought.

-Am I easily annoyed? Esme starred round-eyed at him.

-You have no idea! Hayate chuckled.

Esme looked confused, almost like a little girl when the realization suddenly struck the ninja. "That´s just what she is" Hayate thought to himself "she and all those possessed by that scroll".

Inside Hayate scolded himself for not remembering the information he´d received when being handed the scroll. The _scroll-thieves _weren´t responsible for their crimes! Hayate was sensitive, intelligent and wise but yet he always seemed to forget the fact Esme wasn´t _herself (_even though he certainly didn´t know who that was) and that self-control as it was right now didn´t exist in her world. "Or maybe" Hayate thought to himself "the _scroll-thieves _are more themselves then anyone else since they dare doing everything they dream".

The young village-leader thought about his own dreams that he´d never truly known since it´d always stood to reason he´d inherit his fathers title. The young ninja felt sad all off a sudden thinking about all the things he´d done differently had he given himself the choice.

-What´s the matter silly-ninja boy!

Hayate looked at Esme who now looked her usual cocky self the irritation he´d felt slowly returning.

-I´m not silly! he exclaimed, the sympathy he´d felt for Esme blown away in a instant, it´s not a bad thing some off us happen to _think! _

-So what happened? Miko Haruno asked.

This was her third patient this week who´d been related to a strange case off violence. The woman in front off her was 178 cm tall, had short white hair and was dressed in a long skin coat. The look on her face was calm and not that off a defence-less victim.

-Well! the woman said in a somewhat sarcastic tone, if you absolutely need to know I went through the most humiliating experience in my whole life.

Miko nodded seriously.

-Have you ever had that feeling, the woman kept on, that you were about to reach a point in your career when you´d either loose everything or get more then you´ve ever dreamed off?

-Absolutely, Miko said, many times.

-A time where every little mistake you did could be your last?

-Yes!

-I was so careful, the woman said thoughtfully, so precise I could have balanced on the edge off a knife without falling. It couldn´t have gone wrong, that was how precise I was. I could smell success. _**When suddenly a damn brat jumped in front off the bullet catching it between her**_ _**teeth**_! the woman suddenly yelled.

-What? Miko starred openmouthed at her patient.

-_**I said that the damn brat jumped in front off the bullet and caught it between her teeth! **_the white haired woman roared her face twisted with rage, are you deaf?

Miko was so shocked she couldn´t say anything. If this was what she thought this really wasn´t...

-A politician, the woman sighed, a dreary look in her eyes, when does one ever get such a chance again? I mean a politician like Jimo Seiko that is a chance of a lifetime! When does one ever get a chance to kill someone that important?

-What? Miko couldn´t belive what she´d just heard.

-_**I said when does one ever get the chance killing someone that important! **_What is with you? the woman shook her head her voice and face suddenly calm again, anyway! Now I know I won´t be working for the yakuza anymore.

-_**Whaaaaat?**_

-Please lady! the woman shook her head, get a hearing device. It´s really no use if you can´t hear what I´m saying.

-I´m sorry, Miko mumbled, her face pale, I just need some fresh air.

-Whatever, the woman shrugged her shoulders, I´ll just have a smoke meanwhile.

When Miko left her office with quick steps her only thought was "I´m so not setting my foot in this clinic again".

-So apparently your sister recognized you? Helena frowned looking at Ryu.

The ninja nodded seriously.

Fanny, Kasumi, Ryu, Bayman, Helena, Kokoro, Brad and Zack had gathered up in Helenas and Kokoro´s office discussing the scroll-matter. They hadn´t come that far yet but they were all absorbed by the problem and all settled on finding a solution.

-And she didn´t attack you either? Helena looked at Fanny.

-No! Fanny said, she mocked both me and Kasumi but she never hurt us.

-So she does have a sense of recognition, Helena said thoughtfully, if you´d try to arrange a meeting with her she might agree to it. Have you thought of that yet?

-Yes we have, Kasumi said seriously, but we just can´t localize her.

-And, Bayman frowned, how about that...t-thing?

Everyone looked surprised at the assassin not quit understanding what he meant.

-Ah! Fanny broke up in a smile suddenly, you mean teleportation?

-Exactly, Bayman smiled back at her (yes! He actually _smiled_).

-We´d wish! Fanny sighed, I admit that I am new to this but as far as I´m concerned we can only teleport to exact locations and not to particular people.

-We can, Ryu said seriously, but that requires a way higher skill then neither me, Kasumi or Fanny possesses at the moment.

-Damn! Bayman exclaimed, what a shame.

-I know! Fanny gave a small smile.

-So what do we do? Zack asked.

It went silent for a while.

-Well..., Helena said after a while, since the people controlled by that scroll are obviously controlled by their deepest desires we´ll have to find out what _her _deepest desires are. That means we´ll have to make a list off what we know she´s done for sure and one off what we knows she wants to do. Since no one in this room knows Esmeralda Hayabusa better then you do, the opera singers gaze fell on Fanny, you´ll get the assignment off writing her wishes down. And think hard of everything she´s ever said to you. Can you do that?

Fanny looked back at Helena.

-Yes, she said her green eyes resolute, I´ll do whatever it takes for my sister.

The others looked silently at the young girl not being able to help feeling a certain admiration.

"Damn she´s strong" Zack thought to himself "her best friend´s suddenly turned into a maniacal criminal and she´s just found out she´s apparently been lied to all her life. She´s been thrown into a world wich she knows nothing about wich magic and teleportation and numerous people trying to kill her and damn... if it´d been me I´d give up allready".

-Those are the right words, cherry blossom! Brad said with one off his usual warm grins, we´re right behind you!

-Definitely! Kokoro said seriously, you can count on us!

-So have we decided then, for the first time for long Helena gave a (though tierd) genuine smile, dismissed!

-So what did you see? Yugo asked the witness.

-She came flying apparently from nowhere! the young man was so excited he could hardly speak, I don´t know how she did it... she just... flew down from nowhere grabbing a guy twice her size dragging him up into the air. She just... she threw him around as if he´d been a rag doll. Un-bloody believable.

"Aspirin" Yugo thought to himself "aspirin".

-You should have seen her... it was just... awsome! the skinny man with the long hair nearly fell off his chair as he spoke, damn! And then there was this robot attacking her in the air... she was just..! I mean come on! A robot! How often does one see that? I got my camera and the moment after everyone were fighting! There was this really hot waitress! the guys eyes widened, obviously European with dark blond hair and when she kicked high... Damn her legs... you should have seen them.

-Okey, okey! Yugo said wiping his forehead.

The police inspector was a rather conservative man and talking about womens legs at work just wasn´t appropriate in his world.

-I´ve filmed a tape with just her! the young man spoke fast, hardly taking a break to breath between the words, would you like to see it?

-Is it just her? Yugo frowned feeling the conversation was getting out off line.

-Well, the kid said, there is one seen with the fight between the flying girl and the robot but mostly there is "goldy" as I call her ,the kid blinked.

The older man had by now reached his limit and yelled out.

-Jin! Can you please take over the interogation?

-Are you sure? Esme starred openmouthed at Hayate.

-Seriously? the ninja said calmly, what other options do we have? We´ve spent all our money and we need somewhere to stay.

-There is of course the bank...

-You´re not going near a bank! Hayate stated remembering what´d happened last time Esme visited the bank.

-But...

-We have a good connection in Seiko, Hayate said calmly, and you´re guaranteed a place in the show.

It went silent for a while.

-Hayate..., Esme said in a small voice, her eyes wide and troubled, I have a bad feeling about this.

"That´d be about time" Hayate thought satisfied to himself "and you don´t know how right you are. Ain´t revenge sweet?" the ninja couldn´t help thinking when entering the studio.

-So how are you doing? Ryu said with a smile placing a hand on Bayman´s shoulder, not to many people?

The two men were standing in one off the smaller rooms off the teahouse finally managing in getting some calm.

-Fine! Bayman smiled back (feeling he indeed was "fine" when standing next to the handsome ninja).

-Has Kas tried to murder you yet? Ryu chuckled.

-Take it easy! I haven´t told her about the car yet?

At this Ryu laughed.

-She´ll get over it, he said, it was insured. And I´m pretty sure she´d prefer her car dying in her stead.

-How about you? Bayman placed his arm around the ninja´s waste, are you doing okey with all this mess going on around you? Have you got used to the idea off being a big brother not only to one but two girl´s?

-It´s kind off hard getting used to it, Ryu admitted, only four days ago I was the only person left off my family and Kasumi was the closest thing to a family I ever had. Now I suddenly have two sisters and one off them is in trouble.

-If she´s anything like Fanny I wouldn´t worry about her, Bayman gave a warm smile, that little sister off yours really is a amazing girl.

-She is! Ryu said with a smile cuddling up to his lover´s shoulder, she´s tough, kind, courageous, humble and loves giving everyone a good laugh.

-Just like her brother then, Bayman drew his finger threw Ryu´s long silky hair.

-I don´t know about that! Ryu chuckled.

-Stop being so modest! You know you´re the best.

It went silent for a while Ryu and Bayman holding each other close.

-No, I don´t! Ryu said softly, but the fact you´re saying that makes me feel that way! Thank you! he said seriously taking Bayman´s face in his hands, thanks for being here with me even though everything´s so chaotic at the time!

-Stop thanking me! Bayman said, if it hadn´t been for you I wouldn´t be anywhere right now. If it hadn´t been for you I´d still be living the meaningless life I´ve always lived my only joy in life being sometimes having the time to play "tekken" and not even "tekken" is _that _fun, the assassin frowned, but you... just being near you is enough to feel alive. Now go find your sister! the assassin suddenly gave a broad smile, before she, Kokoro, Brad and Zack tares the whole place down doing the square dance. I saw them a while ago, the assassin made a grimace, and I can tell you this much! All their jumping and turning around doesn´t look safe to Helena´s antique furniture.

-Maybe I´ll join them! Ryu joked.

-Wouldn´t surprise me, Bayman shrugged his shoulders still smiling, I gotta go find Kasumi and tell her I didn´t volentarily wreck up her car.

-Good luck! Ryu smiled, scream for help if she attacks you!

-I will!

-Love you! Ryu said sincerely placing a kiss on Bayman´s lips.

-I love you to! Bayman said softly, see you in a while.

-So you were in that black car? Kasumi starred openmouthed at Bayman.

-Yes, the Russian nodded seriously.

Bayman had finally gathered the courage to tell Kasumi what needed to be told and was now standing tensed in front off her in a silent corner off the tea-house.

-So what you´ve been trying to do all along..? Kasumi was dumbfounded.

Could this vague little suspicion she´d had about Ryu´s tournament long crush be true and could it be that for once Ryu´s love-life actually worked out.

-Yes, that´s right! I´ve been stalking him to look after him, Bayman said seriously, but believe me! I didn´t mean to wreck up your car while doing it.

It went silent for a while, the realization suddenly striking Kasumi.

"Damn" Bayman thought to himself "she´s going to kill me".

Suddenly Kasumi broke out into a heartfelt laughter, Bayman looking puzzled at her.

-Is that what you´re so worried about? Kasumi said, you´ve been looking after my best friend for over six months keeping him safe from danger, you´ve saved me from being assassinated by my clan and you´re affraid I´ll be mad at you for wrecking my car. You know what Bayman? Kasumi looked the Russian into the eyes.

Bayman shook his head.

-That car was ugly, slow and had a dangerous breaking-system. So thank you! Kasumi laughed, now I actually have a reason bying a new one.

Bayman looked in silence at the exiled ninja before realizing the truth, that she indeed wasn´t mad at him. He gave out a sigh in relief.

-I´ll pay if you want that, he said seriously, because I am after all the one that ruined it.

-No need! Kasumi shook her head smiling, I heard the ninjas driving it got arrested so since the police knows the car´s written in my name _they´re _the once who´ll be paying it. Not more then right since it was all their fault to begin with.

Bayman nodded.

-So you´re not mad? he asked.

-No! Kasumi exclaimed, but what I am on the other hand is _mad _with curiosity, she gave a smile, how long have you been in love with Ryu?

-Ever since the first tournament, Bayman said seriously.

-Wow! the redhead did something very unusual for her and giggled, that´s about how long I´ve suspected he´s secretly been in love with you. One can never know since that damn brat doesn´t always say what´s on his mind.

-I get that impression to, Bayman nodded, that he doesn´t always say what´s on his mind.

-He doesn´t, Kasumi nodded as well, but I can tell you one thing! she gave the assassin´s neck a meaningful look, he certainly _does _appriciate you.

-Oh! Bayman said blushing as he realized what the ninja girl was talking about, putting a hand on the red mark.

-Well, Kasumi shrugged her shoulders, shall we see if Fanny´s making any progresses?

-Speaking of Fanny, now it was Bayman´s turn to give a meaningful smile, how long have you been in love with her?

-Oh, stop it! Kasumi blushed.

-No! I want to know! Bayman said amused, a secret for a secret.

-How can it be a secret if there´s nothing to hide, Kasumi tried, I´m not in love with her.

-Yeah! Sure! Bayman laughed, as much as I´m _not _in love with Ryu.

-Come on! Kasumi rolled her eyes.

-She does have nice legs! Jin Moto said matter of factly as he looked at the tape.

Yugo sighed at his younger college who was watching yet another sequence with the gold-haired waitress beating up punks at the "blue geisha".

-You´ve been watching that one minute-scen 13 times now, Yugo exclaimed, isn´t it time you turned it off or at least put another one in. This is getting really tiresome.

-Don´t you like her legs?

-I am married! Yugo muttered, since twenty-five years past. So no! The legs of a twenty year old waitress doesn´t interest me. To something that actually does! he kept on calmly, the flying girl is as we know not born in Japan and they´re looking her picture up on the internet. Over twenty witnesses has identifed the flying girl as the one we saw on the tape fighting the robot so I´m sure that in the morning we´ll have her full identity.

-Meanwhile we can watch some more tapes! Jin said excitedly.

-Yes, Yugo agreed, but not "goldy"!

-Okey then! Jin said, not "goldy", let´s watch "slime-woman" versus "super-girl" versus "robot".

-That one´s entertaining! Yugo noded, let´s watch that one. But we can´t miss "silent librairy" at ten o´clock.

-Absolutely not! Jin said.

-Well! Helena said as she gathered everyone around for one last time, even though the world´s obviously in danger and a scroll-posessed person and a band off bloodthirsty ninjas is running amok in Tokyo people still wants tea and food so I guess I can´t prolong the opening off the restaurant anymore. Fanny, she looked at the young girl, you´ve got your list to think about and everyone else just help her if you can think off anything. Good work everyone! Dissmissed, she gave a somewhat tired smile.

-Wait! Fanny who was a honest person just couldn´t let this slip, didn´t I and Kasumi have a debt to pay?

Helena looked surprised at her.

-Don´t worry about it! she smiled at the young girl suddenly, you´ve done enough the two off you and now that I know what problems you have I won´t bother you. Knowing you both I know that you wouldn´t lie about the mess in the restaurant in the first place so... thanks for everything!

-Just a second! Fanny said everyone looking surprised at her.

The tall slim girl walked quickly towards Kasumi dragging the redheaded ninja aside.

-You are unemployed, Fanny whispered in her ear, and I am a traveler. At the moment this solution would be a great opportunity. Plus! We´ll get something to set our minds off the problem meanwhile.

-Okey! Kasumi said resolute, Helena! she dragged Fanny by the arm towards the opera-singer, we want to work here! Do you have room for two more waitresses at "the blue geisha".

Helena´s eyes widened as she looked at the two girls.

-Of course, she said, you´re free to start any time you want. I just didn´t think you wanted to.

-We do! Fanny nodded eagerly, if you think we did good enough last time!

-Of course! Helena said, you´re hired.

-But Helena, Brad frowned, please don´t dress them up in Kimono´s and paint them white like dead people.

-Helena, tell him! Kokoro exclaimed upset.

-Brad! Helena said calmly, the waitresses wear these uniforms for a reason so no they have to look like geishas and stop being mean to Kokoro.

-Yeah, yeah, yeah! the white-haired man muttered.

-While we´re at it! Helena said, I need help moving the tables and chairs. I need to move the TV into the great hall and bye more wine. Furthermore we need new candle-lights and new water lilys for the pond and the goldfishes in the pond needs food. How will I ever have time to fix that? Helena gave a dramatic sigh.

-Don´t worry! Zack said right away, I´ll help!

Bayman and Ryu exchanged a look.

-If you need help Helena... there´s really no problem! Bayman shrugged his shoulders.

-We´ll help you! Ryu nodded.

-Good! Helena smiled, then you´ll all stay over the day.

The other contestants knew well Helena wasn´t really as helpless as she made it sound but they all thought it couldn´t hurt the show the woman some kindness and who knew (it might even stop her from trying to strangle people).

-This guy´s just un-believable, Jin exclaimed.

Yugo and Jin were looking at another tape from "the blue geisha" this time off a guy running over a table double-kicking two guys in the face. The guy knocked one opponent out with a round house kick and was just about to punch another man in the face when a woman with a waist long, blond ponytail and a red suit grabbed his hand locking it behind his back yelling "that will be just about enough".

-Oh, Yugo shivered, I wouldn´t want to meet her in a sparring match.

-That´s the restaurant-owner, Jin stated.

-Is it..? Yugo frowned.

-I´ve had just about enough! another angry female voice yelled.

But this time the woman was short with typical asian features and a long white coat and was standing in Jin and Yugo´s office.

-All the people you´ve been sending me lately has been straight out nutcases and so beyond help even "the grudge"´d have seemed like a promising case in comparision, the woman kept on.

-Miko? What´s happening? Yugo looked shocked at the female psychiatrist.

-_**You can´t send me president-murderers, dellusional men who thinks they´re ninja´s and men with the size off American football-players trying to tackle defenceless girls! **_

-Is everything, alright? a young policeman peeked into the room.

-It´s just fine please, Yugo said trying to sound calm, there´s just a discussion taking place.

-Whatever you say, the policeman frowned closing the door.

-It´s not a discussion! Miko exclaimed, it´s a statement! _I´m not_ taking your patients anymore.

-But Miko, Yugo tried, you´re the best one we´ve got!

-Then treat me like it! Miko snorted, and stop sending me people that might end up dumping me into a lake somewhere. "Then I guess I won´t be working for the Jacuza anymore" seriously, who says that? And "she was a small-built girl, only 1,57 meters tall and I couldn´t even beat her up" and to finish it all "I was punished, punished by my own parents, there´s something wrong with me"! Can you honestly tell me, Miko pierced her eyes into the two policemen, who´s honestly ready to got to work every day hearing that?

-Miko! Jin started, there´s been a buisy week for all off us and really... we really didn´t know what to do with everyone.

-That Christie Allen figure! Miko´s jaw-muscles were tensed, her body shaking with anger, does not need a psychiatrist. She should be locked into a basement far down below the ground with nothing but some food and maybe a few comics and never, absolutely never get out again.

-Okey, Yugo nodded, one could think that but...

-I don´t care! Miko yelled, just don´t send them to me anymore!

-Let´s discuss this threw! Yugo turned off the tape, locking the door begging they´d end the discussion before "silent librairy" started.

-Well..., Kasumi said not knowing quit how to start, these days´s been pretty crazy uh?

-No kidding! Fanny laughed, they´re the weirdest I´ve ever had.

-Same here! the female ninja nodded, not that my life is that "non-weird" usually but this certainely takes the prize.

The two girls were now taking a break from their recently started work and were standing in the pantry-room catching their breaths.

-Have you uhm..., Kasumi started, got used to the idea off... you know being... part off the Hayabusa-clan?

-As you see! Fanny said with a smile, I´m already getting used to it! Yesterday I was really upset! the girl turned thoughtfully, not about Ryu being my brother but about having been lied to all my life. And I guess I still am... but every time I look at him, a sudden peace spread over Fanny´s face, each time I look at Ryu it... it all feels right in some strange way.

-It looks right to me to, Kasumi nodded, when one sees you two one could think you´ve been together all your lives. I understand..., the ninja turned serious, that this must be really hard to you... your best friend who you´ve recently found out is your sister and furthermore possessed by some ancient spell and you yourself having to save her. And I just want to say that I´m really sorry for being such a pain in the ass! I really haven´t meant to doubt in you but... I don´t know how to say this but all my life´s been hard on me and when someone like you arrives...

-Someone like me?

"Oh! Those eyes again" Kasumi thought to herself trying hard to meet Fanny´s kind but puzzled green eyes.

"What is she trying to say?" Fanny thought curiously to herself her heart beating fast. Even though the last days had been the strangest she´d ever had finding out she was adopted only yesterday and her being constantly worried about her best friend and twin-sister she was everything but imun to the other girls charm.

-You are just so..., Kasumi blushed all of a sudden, so genuine so... so honest. It´s just so hard to believe, Kasumi looked down on the ground, such a amazing girl like you just doesn´t know how amazing she is...

It went silent for a while, Fanny looking wide-eyed at Kasumi.

-Thank you so much! she said, that was the kindest thing...

-Are you girls gonna make out? a loud voice said suddenly making Kasumi and Fanny turn around right away, because if you´re gonna make out, a loud burp was heard, you´ll have to wash away all that make up or it´ll smear out all over your faces!

-Oh no! Fanny moaned as she saw the tall blond man sitting under the table holding a half drunken bottle off saké in his hand, the alcohol pouring out off the corners off his mouth going down all over his shirt, Mike what the hell are you still doing here?

**_Yeah! I know this one was pretty slow to! But at least it had some crazy stuff xd. This fic is really old (about six months or so) and most of the stuff I´m uploading to fanfiction right now are finished chapters that I only give a fast read through (wich apparently doesn´t help all the time since I still find some embaressing spellmisstakes lol when reading allready published stories). Anyway! Hope you enjoyed people and please review._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Silent library:**_

"How could I not have noticed him?" Kasumi cursed herself looking at the ten empty bottles standing next to Mike.

-Hey Fanny! Mike slurred, his blurry, blue eyes starring at the young girl, that wasn´t yesterday! How´re you doing?

Fanny and Kasumi exchanged one look.

-Ashamed off knowing you, Fanny stated calmly.

-Hey! Mike said obviously not noticing the comment, has the slime-boll and the metal-freak left? Cause you see... they were (burp) all over me! It´s hard being, (a loud hickup was heard), such a hunk.

Kasumi only snorted at the hunk-comment.

-I´ll watch this clown! she said to Fanny, go get Helena!

-Ayane! Takeo frowned, wasn´t it on time we gave up?

The lilac haired ninja sat quiet in their room, a unreadable smile on her face.

-We won´t have to, she said, the police has brought in witnesses and they´ve almost identified her.

-So let them handle it then! Takeo exclaimed.

-No! Ayane shook her head calmly, our laws says the ones missusing the scroll has to get their punishment and so it shall be.

Takeo frowned. All this talk about punishment again! This girl was only a child and she could impossibly have known what she put herself into when reading that scroll. Takeo felt that he now more then ever envied the ninja´s whom failed their missions and got arrested by the police as he really didn´t want to go through with this dirty task. "This is wrong" he thought "very wrong".

-Takeo! Ayane said suddenly, don´t forget to turn the TV on at ten o´clock. We can´t miss "silent library".

-So who was your first crush? Lei fang asked Jann Lee, her brown eyes sparkling curiously.

The two dead or alive competants had been sitting at "the blue geisha" for two hours chatting and having dinner. After seeing the news on the TV about the fight between Alpha 59, the mysterious flying girl and Spartan their hope had been lit once again off finding a suitable fighting challenge.

-A girl named Xia, Jann said with a smile, we met at sixth grade.

-Oh! Leifang gave a amused smile, that was early. So when did you find out you were bi?

Jann Lee thought for a while.

-When I was about sixteen, he said, it was in high school and this really hot guy named Jet started my class. We took kung fu classes together and when I found out that I wasn´t only looking at him to study his technic I found out that I wasn´t quit like other guys. How about you?

Lei fang laughed.

-I´ve been into girls ever since I started kinder-garden, she said, and when I thought about mariage I thought about how me and my bride would wear two white but yet different dresses. I got my first girlfriend already when I was five (though things really weren´t on that level at that age). My parents constantly told me I´d grow out off it, the chinese girl shrugged her shoulders, but here I am 14 years later and I still haven´t.

-How do they take it? Jann turned serious.

-My parents? Lei fang laughed again, they! They stopped talking about me growing out off it already when I was sixteen so I guess that´s been their way off saying they´ve accepted me. They´re just like every other parents, when they haven´t liked my girlfriends they´ve told me and when they´ve liked them they´ve told me to.

-You´re lucky! Jann Lee said calmly, mine are still trying to prove I´m going threw some strange emotional process.

-I´m sorry! Lei fang said and was truly sorry.

Even though Lei fang´d been set on defeating Jann Lee ever since the first tournament started she truly liked him and really hated him having a hard time. Lei fang´s and Jann´s taunting off each other back and forth had really been their way off showing affection to one another and their rivalry more the game off two friends competing to get better, none off them really taking it as seriously as they made it sound.

-You know what, Lei? Jann said suddenly, I´m really glad we decided to come here even though there wasn´t really any tournament! You should know that I really don´t think you´re weak or that you don´t belong in the Dead or alive tournament, he smiled at his friend and rival, you´re the toughest damn opponent I´ve ever fought and I´m proud to have you as a friend.

-Thank you! Lei fang said, and you´re not as arrogant as you seem.

-Thank you! Jann Lee grinned.

The two opponents shook hands over the table.

-Well! Lei gave a naughty smile, so shall we do as our friend Brad use to say "lighten things up with a drink"?

-Sounds good to me! Jann Lee said.

-So what do we do about him? Kasumi sighed.

-Oh dear! Helena wiped the sweat off her fore head, I think Im about to have a nervous break down!

Helena and Kasumi were standing in the pantry room discussing what to do about Mike who was now snoring out loud under the table.

-Mon dieu! Helena exclaimed, he´s drunken ten bottles already! We can´t afford to bye so many new bottles at the time. He is just...

-Znaaaaaaaaarh! Mike gave the loudest snore hitherto.

-Prince charming, isn´t he? Kasumi filled in frowning.

-Isn´t he... he looks a lot like..., Helena looked closer at the young man.

-Who?

-The one that Alpha and Spartan fought over?

-Maybe it was him! Kasumi turned thoughtful, now that you say it... he looks very much like the one Esme threw around last night.

-Doesn´t he?

-I think it´s him, Kasumi said, according to Fanny he is a real hentai who can´t keep his hands off girls so I have to say that I can´t really see what they fought about! Unfortunetly, the ninja sighed, one doesn´t get arrested simply for being a asshole.

-To bad, Helena shook her head, but I think I know a way for him to redeem himself.

-What?

Helena suddenly gave a sly smile whispering something in Kasumi´s ear.

-Oh! Kasumi´s eyes widened, that´s not bad.

-I said we were short on staff, the French woman said calmly, a ingenious look in her blue eyes.

-Is that Lei fang and Jann Lee? Zack asked as he looked from his corner of the room at the pair sitting by a table laughing.

-I don´t know! Brad frowned, they look a bit like them.

They stood silent for a while. As the men had now done their job off moving tables and chairs they didn´t really have much to do safe for watching the costumers.

-It definitely is them! Zack clapped his hands as he saw the pair placing their hands under each others taking turns in testing each others reflexes.

-It´s a good thing they hit each others hands instead of faces! Brad raised a meaningful eyebrow.

Zack chuckled.

-Did you here they were the ones messing up the restaurant in the first place trying to fight Fanny and Kasumi? Brad said.

-Wow! Zack exclaimed, were these two for once not fighting _each other?_

-Fanny and Kasumi? Brad frowned, have they fought?

-No, Zack laughed, Jann and Lei of course, he turned thoughtful all of a sudden, though it would be fun to see Fanny and Kasumi fight a match.

-It would, Brad agreed, I´ve seen Fanny in action. She fights some weird kind of mix between nin jutsu and karate and it´s obviously very effective. Hell even I´d like to fight her just to see how that match´´d evolve.

-Did she say she´s never fought other people for real before? Zack asked.

-Yes, Brad nodded, it´s quit impressive how fast she´s learnt, isn´t it? And kicking high like she did with that dress she wore, he shook his head, I´d never manage!

-Are you talking about my sister? Ryu said as he and Bayman came walking threw the corridor.

-How did you know? Zack grinned, it´s seems we´re not talking about _anything else _nowadays!

-She´s quit a subject isn´t she? Ryu laughed, I´m really glad I have her though nothing in this really makes any sense to me.

-I understand that doesn´t make much sense, Zack nodded, but if I´d get a chance to know a kick ass chick like that there´s very little I wouldn´t do.

-What are you talking about? Ryu gave a amused smile, you´re getting the chance to know her right now! Hey! he looked out into the hall, is that Lei fang and Jann Lee over there?

-But…, Bayman starred in disbelief at the pair, they´re not fighting?

-I know! Brad exclaimed, isn´t it strange?

-Please! Ryu laughed, these two are best friends, they´ve been ever since the tournament started. Their fighting is only a way for them to show affection.

-Wow! Zack shook his head, so they´re even more messed up then I thought?

-Hey! Brad exclaimed frowning, that was a tall waitress.

The four men starred at the two metres tall geisha with the unusually broad shoulders.

-Damn! Zack exclaimed.

-Have they been feeding her steroids? Bayman frowned.

As the geisha turned around showing her face they all had a hard time believing what they saw. The black wig on the waitress head was hanging on the side showing short blond hair, her jaw was broad as well as her neck, her cheeks full of stubbles. Her blue eyes were blurry and her nose was red as she gave a loud burp.

-Damn! Brad said, wasn´t it the one I tried to bye a beer last night?

-Brad! Bayman gave a the drunk a meaningful look and looked at the male waitress with a almost nauscious look, you really gotta stop drinking!

-Wow, Zack raised a eyebrow, Helena really i_s _short on staff!

-This is gonna be fun! Lei fang clapped her hands expectantly as she turned her gaze to the TV.

-Finally! Jann smiled.

-Want another beer?

-Sure!

-Come here Takeo! Ayane called out, "silent librairy" is starting!

This will actually be the first time I watch this program in Japan without English subtexts, Fanny said enthusiastically.

Kasumi smiled to herself as she sat down next to Fanny. It was just so cute how curious the Hayabusa was at everything and how new it all still seemed to her. '

Kasumi fought her impulse to slip her arm around the girl fixing her eyes on the screen.

-It´s not my favorite program, she admitted, but it is watchable! Would you like something to drink?

-Yes please, a soda! Fanny said.

Once again Kasumi couldn´t help smiling. Did this girl ever drink anything with alcohol in it?

-Waitress! Kasumi waved at the two metres tall geisha.

-Yes, a deep voice said.

Fanny frowned as she saw the way to familiar face with the black wig about to fall of. She looked down at the waitress´s badge reading "Mike".

-What do you want? the boy asked.

-Two sodas please, Kasumi smiled at him.

-Was that...? Fanny frowned as the waitress left.

Kasumi grinned.

-Helena´s a tough judge, isn´t she? she said.

Fanny nodded, her eyes wide.

-Here! the Hayabusa handed Kasumi some money, how much was it for the soda?

-Please don´t! Kasumi said softly, I´m bying.

It went silent for a while.

-So this is a date then? Fanny said with a amused smile.

-What? Kasumi starred dumbfounded at the girl.

-I was just kidding! Fanny giggled, thanks for the drink!

Kasumi didn´t have time saying anything before the program started.

-Hello! the host said with a white dentist commercial smile, welcome to another episode of "silent librairy". Today we will meet three new teams. We have "the kamikaze rabbits" from Kyoto, "The baka-squad" from Kawasaki and from Tokyo "the air heads".

-For crying out loud! Ayane frowned as she looked at the introduction of "the air-heads", that guy has to be at least sixty years old! What´s he doing here? And what can he weigh, two hundred kilos? she starred at the screen as the next contestant was introduced, but that is… isn´t she..?

-What the...? Inspector Yugo exclaimed, what is she doing on the show?

The short, brown-haired girl gave her familiar grin before her picture passed by on the screen.

-Wow! Miko raised a eyebrow, is that the next patient I´ll have to take care off?

-If she´s half as crazy in the program as those witnesses said, Jin gave a satisfied grin, this will be hell of a show!

-First out are "the air heads" and "the baka-squad", the host said on the screen, let´s see how they´re doing.

-Damn! Lei fang clapped her hands delightfully as she looked at the card being pulled, this challenge is pure evil!

-The fire crackers! Jann Lee exclaimed, I thought they´d stopped doing that one! This will be fun!

-Want another beer? Lei fang smiled.

-Sure! How about you?

-Absolutely!

The fact that six empty bottles were already standing on the table didn´t seem to bother them.

Esme took a deep breath before pulling the card. Despite the impulsive state of mind she´d been in she really didn´t like where this was going.

Hayate sure could be mean when putting his mind to it. When she´d gone to what she thought was a interview she´d infact gone to what might turn out to become her own execution.

The young girl gave a sigh of relief when seeing she didn´t get the marked card. She looked at her team-mates (whom she by the way hadn´t even had time being acquainted with) seeing none of them was about to do the challenge this time.

-Damn! Ayane muttered, why couldn´t she have received the challenge?

"Why couldn´t she" Takeo thought to himself " she´ll have to get one challenge-card soon or else Ayane will be even more furious at her".

-Damn that has to hurt! Ayane giggled as she watched the young man in "the baka-squad" get the crackers attached to his skin.

Takeo sighed from inside. Ayane enjoyed things like this way to much!

-Aaaaaaaaah! The young man yelled on the screen.

-Ouch! Fanny frowned looking as the crackers "poofed" one after one.

-I know! Kasumi said, I´d never participate on that show.

-But what is she doing? Fanny exclaimed as she saw Esme yelling "yes, yes, yes" and trying to high five her team-mates whom desperately gestured for her to be quiet, she´ll bring her team minus-points for being to loud.

Kasumi shook her head.

-We should really burn that scroll! she gave a meaningful look.

-What the hell is our sister doing on the show? Ryu came running to the girls corner falling down on a chair, she might get arrested for this if the police sees her!

Bayman came after him putting a hand on the ninjas shoulder.

-Does anyone know the location off the studio? he said seriously, maybe we can go look for her.

-She wouldn´t listen to anything we said, Kasumi sighed, she doesn´t even listen to Fanny.

-But we might be able to find Hayate threw her, Fanny said, if he´s there to he´s apparently not guarded by Esme and in that case we might get a word with him.

-I know what you´re thinking, Kasumi looked Fanny in the eyes suddenly turning defensive, but it´s not gonna happen! I won´t let my brother do such a dangerous task on his own.

-What task are you talking about? Bayman looked at the girls frowning.

It went quiet for a while.

-It´s a long story…, Ryu started saying, that I will tell you soon! he said quickly when noticing Bayman was about to protest, let´s get Helena and see if she has any idea about how to reach the studio.

-Oh, wasabee! Miko exclaimed delightfully, this is my favorite challenge.

-Let´s see who gets it, Yugo gave a expectant smile.

Despite their many years in their respective professions and the disciplined they´d learned, the three couldn´t help clapping their hands and yelling excitedly as the infamous flying-girl pulled the challenge (not looking remarkably worried).

-Eat, eat, eat! Jann Lee and Leifang yelled in chorus as they saw the young girl receiving the big roll of wasabee on the screen.

By now there were standing eleven empty bottles on their table and they were now talking way louder then they usually did.

On the screen the girl took the roll in her hand giving a broad smile. She closed her eyes as she chewed it greedily.

-Mmmmh! She said once again a little to loud, I want another one!

-Is she completely out off her mind! Zack exclaimed as the girl who was apparently Ryu´s and Fanny´s sister rose to her feet.

-Waitress! Esme called on the screen, could you give me another one? I´m hungry!

-Sccchhh! Her team mates hissed in unison.

-She´s going to get so much minus-points on this! Kokoro shook her head.

Kokoro, Zack and Brad were sitting rather close to the TV and they could clearly see the irritated and resigned expressions of the elderly man, and the young lad whom were in Esme´s team.

-It actually looked tasty! Brad said thoughtfully.

-Brad! Kokoro and Zack exclaimed in unison.

--What? the Chinese frowned, wasn´t it some kind of spring-roll?

-Sometimes I wonder what planet you´re from Brad, Zack raised a eyebrow.

-Helena! Is there any idea you might know where that studio is?

The opera-singer gave a deep sigh as she looked at the four tensed faces in front off her. Fanny, Kasumi, Bayman and Ryu all looked as if their hope would stand or fall with her answer to their question.

-I´m not god, she said, I do have some connections from my career as a opera-singer but that is about this! I may have someone who might be off help so I´ll see what I can do but I can´t promise anything, she looked from face to face for a moment, can I trust you four to keep a eye on the place if I go make a phone-call!

-Sure! Bayman nodded.

-Absolutely, Kasumi said.

-Good! Helena said, then I´ll see what I can do.

-Wow! It´s the "slapping machine"! Ayane looked like a expectant little girl as she saw what was written on the blackboard on the screen.

Takeo sighed. Truth to say he wasn´t found of shows like "silent library" at all. He hated people getting hurt and humiliated even though they got money for it.

-I have to go to the bathroom, he said.

-Come on! Ayane exclaimed, you don´t want to miss this! They´re about to pull the cards.

-I´m feeling a bit naucious, Takeo said (and he wasn´t lying about that one).

-Okey, Ayane shrugged her shoulders, if you have to you have to!

-Get the challenge, get the challenge! Lei fang held her thumb as Esme pulled a card.

Both Jann Lee and Lei fang had been very entertained with the girls previous reaction and they were both hoping for another spectacle.

-Please! Jann Lee said, get the challenge!

They watched on the edge off their seats as Esme pulled the card and…

-What the hell! the two fighters exclaimed in unison as the image on the screen blackened.

-Oh oh! Kasumi frowned as she looked at the tv-screens all over the "tea-house", seems like the power went down.

-Oh no! Bayman´s eyes darkened, this will be hell!

And the Russian´s statement was soon answered by a chorus of loud and angry voices, people rising from their chairs.

-But the bloody power back on! a tall man called out, his face red like a tomato.

-Is this a joke! a young woman exclaimed.

-Calm down everyone, Ryu started saying, it´s…

But his voice was soon drowned with voices from all over the room.

-They´re gonna kill us, Fanny mumbled looking wide eyed all over the room.

-Helena is gone one minute and it all turns into anarchism! Bayman muttered.

-Silent library, silent library, silent library! The guests yelled in unison clapping their hands.

-Damn! Fanny exclaimed looking at her friends, I´d really wished Mike´d drunken all the alcohol before they had any!

-To late to be thinking about that now, Kasumi sighed preparing herself for yet another battle.

-Silent librairy, silent librairy! The guests yelled rhythmically clapping their hands.

Ryu, Kasumi, Fanny and Bayman watched them tiredly stand in the middle of the hall.

-I never thought I´d ask this! Ryu frowned, but do any of you have a giant stick hidden somewhere!

-I´d wish! Kasumi said with a look that was unusually hostile for her on her face.

-Silent librairy, silent library! the crowd kept saying approaching the middle of the room the looks on their faces all but friendly.

-Prepare for battle, Ryu gave a sigh looking at the three others.

The four fighters shifted positions so that each one off them faced a different angle standing with their guards up.

The guests were approaching them quickly.

-Prepare to strike, Kasumi whispered when suddenly…

**_Yeah! Much shorter then the other chapter I know but I felt that here was a good way to cut. (Now I´m gonna have you waiting on the edge of your seats til next time I update won´t you? Mua ha ha ha, I´m a evil woman I know). But please review and let me know your opinion on my story (omg I still haven´t got a single review on any of my stories). And if you share my love for complete non-canon or rarely used canon-pairings don´t forget to go up on my forum "a weird kind of love" and write wich ones they are. I might be able to do something about it (especially if it´s yaoi) like hm... put them in one of my stories or give you a idea for a story about it XD so don´t be afraid to ask. _**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Ok! So now I finally got time submitting my newly corrected chap. Please enjoy! D:)  
**

_**Assasins, breathtaking battles and bad sushi:**_

"Get off me!" Hayate yelled, pounding frenetically with his fists on the 156 cm tall girl, holding him in her arms.

Esme landed on the street, grabbing hold off the ninja´s wrists.

"Let me go!" Hayate struggled hard to twist loose, throwing a kick at Esme´s ankle.

Esme bent her knees, easily blocking the kick.

"Wow!" she said looking excitedly at the brown haired man, "fearsome ninja!"

The two off them stood in a empty street where shinning cars were parked in long rows. The buildings were all grey and colorless, and Hayate suspected this was some factory-residence of some kind.

"Help!" Hayate yelled, suddenly doing something very unninja like, "I´m being kidnapped! She took me away from my home and she won´t let me go!" he aimed with his leg, trying to sweep Esme off her feet.

"Stop moving!" Esme said jumping flexibly to avoid the sweep, "you make my head spin! It´s quit irritating!"

"Haaaa!" Hayate threw a straight leg at Esmes jaw.

But Esme released his wrists, placing her hands on his ankle instead. The girl took a step forth, pushing his leg so high up he nearly lost balance.

"Let go you...!" Hayate started, but stopped when remembering Esme´s hand was the only thing, keeping him from falling on his back.

"Okey!" Esme smiled letting her hand glide down to Hayate´s toe.

"No! You buffon!" Hayate yelled, "I don´t want to..."

"Guessed so!" Esme shrugged her shoulders, moving her hand to the ninjas ankle, placing her other hand under his waist.

"What are you...? No!" Hayate screamed as he was once again lifted from the ground, "put me back down!"

"Is there a problem here!" a tall man wearing glasses and a grey suit ,ran out off one off the buildings, "this is just..!" he starred mute at the the 156 cm tall girl with the half long brown hair, carrying the muscled, 179 cm tall man, wondering if the sushi he´d had for lunch (and he had been eating at "Onashi´s") had done more to him then just tasted bad.

"Hello!" Esme gave a smile so broad it almost split her face in half, "nice weather is it! Four eyes!"

The man gave her a puzzled look before realizing she´d commented on his glasses.

"You young lady should really learn to behave!" the mans face hardened.

"Really?" Esme looked innocently at him, "I´ll do you a favor!"

Before even the ninja in her arms had realized what´d happened, Esme had leaped into the air, grabbed the mans glasses and taken the sky again.

"Hey! Give that back you unhinged brat!" the man yelled after her.

Esme flew above the mans head again, waving the glasses teasingly at him.

"Catch them if you can, catch them if you can!" she sang, smiling teasingly.

The man furiously made attempt after attempt, reaching them but constantly grabbed thin air as Esme grew more and more bold.

"Give the poor man his glasses back!" Hayate said angrily, "that´s mean!"

"I´m just helping him!" Esme shrugged her shoulders, "one can be bullied for wearing such dreadful things!"

"Dreadful!" the man was so mad his cheeks were tomato red, and his whole body shaking, "I´ll show you dreadful!"

"But you can´t fly!" Esme sang again.

"Just stop it!" Hayate yelled in her ear, "that´s bullying!"

"Take care four-eyes!" Esme made one last loop, petting the man on the head before flying away.

"I´m going to kill you your little imp!" the man roared after her.

He grabbed his phone, dialing the number to the police.

"I was just robbed", he started.

_._

"Damn!" Fanny muttered as she once again landed on her back after teleport, "how does it come I always hurt myself doing this?"

She rose to her feet, checking the surroundings. She was in a bar-like place with high chairs and neonlights inside the room. The floors were black and obviously plastic, and the walls red with black flowers (rather elegant according to Fannys taste). The place wasn´t exactly crowded but there were many people comparing to "Miyaki´s", and most important of all; none seemed to have noticed her strange entrance.

Fanny looked around, sitting down on a empty chair. She didn´t exactly know how to handle this but she had to talk to Kasumi to start with. Suddenly a waitress with short black hair. and a blue and white uniform walked passed. Fanny quickly locked eyes with her, waving at her.

"Have you decided yet? the young woman said with a smile.

"What?" Fanny starred mute at her before noticing the menu before her.

"Don´t take the sushi!" the waitress lowered her voice, making a small grimace, "our noodles on the other hand are great!"

_Even the waitress says so, _Fanny thought, _what´s the deal with me and bad sushi?_

"Actually I was looking for one off your employed´s", Fanny said, "is there someone named Kasumi here?"

"Oh!" the waitress smiled again, "that girl with long red hair".

Fanny didn´t really know what Kasumi looked like, but she guessed there was only one Kasumi working at "Onashis".

"I see!" the women gave a smile Fanny didn´t quit understand, and blinked at her, "she´s cute that one!"

Fanny was left with a puzzled look on her face when the waitress left.

"What on earth does cute have to do with anything?" the young girl mumbled.

But she didn´t get time wondering, because in a minute after, a girl with waist long, red hair stood beside her. Her eyes were brown and deep set, and clearly witnessing of her Japanese nationality, her skin was as pale as Fanny´s. Fanny impulsively wanted to yell out the word "kawaii", but remembered the girl stood beside her at the last second.

"Chizuru said you wanted to see me", the girl said.

Fanny looked at the girl´s badge, reading the name "Kasumi" and decided there was no more time to be wasted.

"Your brother Hayate´s been kidnapped", she said.

"What?" Kasumi exclaimed, her already large eyes widening.

It went quiet for a moment before the japanese girl sighed.

"Great disguise Ayane!" Kasumi sighed, "you almost had me there sister! Golden hair, up nose, pale skin" Kasumi looked at the young european girl in front off her, "what did she pay you?"

"Pay me?" Fanny frowned before realizing what she meant, "that shmuck? Hiring _me_!" Fanny exclaimed, "I wouldn´t want to have anything to do with that lunatic if she promised me the world".

"I´d like to believe you", Kasumi´s shook her head, "but how on earth do you know about Hayate?"

"I was in your village "The mugen tenshin" and...", Fanny started.

"I got that!" Kasumi interrupted.

"Please listen to me!" Fanny said, "that psychotic, vengeful person you call sister wants to murder my best friend and she´s out to murder you to!"

"Isn´t she always?"

"You have to listen to me!", Fanny was resolute, " when me and my friend Esme were sitting at a restaurant, we saw a man that looked suspicious, talking to the cashier. They were whispering about something, while looking at a paper roll so we got curious and decided to follow them. Once we got there we heard your brother and some other men talking about this roll and they said it was some kind off magic scroll making one super strong and super fast. So we decided to have a peek at it and well... Esme did more then that and read it out loud. She went crazy and kidnapped your brother because she thought he was "Kawaii" . Then your whole village went crazy as well and had me run for my life. Where I stood I heard your sister say quit alarming things like she was going to send ten off their best assassins to "Onashi`s" and a handful off their best warriors after Esme!"

"Wow!" Kasumi frowned, "that was a very interesting story but if you excuse me I´ve got work to do!

The red haired girl turned around walking towards the kitchen. But Fanny wasn´t going to let herself be dismissed that easy.

"This is serious!" Fanny exclaimed, "do you really think your sister would make up such a childish story if she really wanted to get rid off you once and for all?"

"Nothing about her surprises me anymore", Kasumi shook her head, looking as if though she wanted to bash her head into a wall.

"Hey! I´m talking to you!" Fanny yelled suddenly, grabbing hold off Kasumis arm, "people´ve tried to kill me with daggers, Katanas, porcelain and even toys today, and I´m sorry but I´ve simply had to much to let some girl patronize me just because she´s simply to lazy to care".

Kasumi turned around looking the girl into the eyes.

"You know what?" she said, "people´ve tried to kill me for the closest three years off my life, making me change home as well as work every single month, so I´ve simply had to much to let some girl fool me with some stupid tale about magic scrolls and kidnapped brothers".

Fanny looked mute at Kasumi for a while before talking again.

"Do you really think anyone my age would be crazy enough, believing anyone´d bye a stupid tale about magic scrolls and kidnapped brothers" she yelled, "if you want we can go back to your village and see if he´s there. I bet you he´s not".

By now the whole restaurant was starring at them.

"Just a small argument", Kasumi said turning to the customers, "we´ll go sort it out."

Kasumi put a hand on Fanny´s shoulder, leading her to the kitchen.

"What do you mean by embaressing me in front off my clients like that?" she yelled after closing the door behind them.

"I just..."

Fanny didn´t have time finishing the sentence before Kasumi made a sudden movement. The ginger haired girl grabbed hold off the wrist, off the man standing behind the wall, twisting the knife out off his grip before sending him flying with a fatal kick.

"What the...", Fanny didn´t get time finishing this sentence either as a knife was thrown the girls way.

But Kasumi caught it in her hand, throwing it back at the heavily masked man in front off them, hitting him in the arm. Fanny caught her breath, as she watched the man holding his hand our the wound, moaning.

Three men and one woman approached them seemingly from nowhere, each one holding a katana.

Kasumi placed a kick in one off the mens face, knocking him out the second he struck out at her.

Fanny didn´t waste one minute when seeing the box filled with ice, emptying it with one single move, making the three others fell instantly as they were striking out at the two girls. Another man showed up behind the sink aiming with a shuriken at them, but Kasumi grabbed a glass, throwing it towards his head before he´d had time releasing his weapon. One off the ninja´s rose from the floor but quickly fell down again after receiving a powerful blow in the throat from Fanny.

"Guessed those karate-lessons showed themselves handy after all", Fanny held herself over the fist, not really realizing what she´d just done.

One man came flying at them in what seemed to be supernatural speed but he´s sword arm was grabbed at the last moment by Kasumi who fell down to the floor, dragging the man over her while kicking him with both legs several times, leaving him knocked out. Seeing the new attacker coming at them Fanny grabbed a chair smashing him in the head not really thinking.

"One more to go", Fanny said, "shit!"

Both Fanny and Kasumi moved at the last second before the chandelier hit them. Kasumi saw the man sitting on it as quickly as it hit the floor, knocking him out with one final drop kick.

"So", Fanny said, looking calmly at the exiled ninja, "get it now?"

_._

"You are the most rude, stupid, self satisfied person I´ve ever met!" Hayate exclaimed as he struggled to get free from Esme´s grip.

They had now left the factory-residence a good five kilometers behind them, and were now passing by a street with more colorful houses. Esme was holding both Hayates wrists in her palm while walking calmly on the sideway, singing to herself. Hayate on the other hand was bending his legs, leaning backwards making himself as heavy as possible to get free, trying to bend her fingers loose with his other hand.

"And you are a ninja!" Esme smiled as she dragged him towards the cars, "oh! that´s a beauty!" the girl exclaimed halting suddenly. She starred wide eyed at the wine red lambhorgini in front off them, Hayate interrupting his struggle for a while, looking in disbelief at her.

"No! Your´re not doing that!" he exclaimed, "absolutely not"!

"Wow!" Esme starred as entranced at the car, her fingers slowly tracing down the red paint.

"You hear?" Hayate raised his voice, "stealing cars is illegal!"

Esme turned around, now focusing completely on the ninja. The girl clapped her hands, giving a big smile.

"Hayate", she said, "we´re going for a ride!"

_._

In a parking lot not far away, five figures appeared, all dressed in black clothing with their faces masked from the nose to the chin.

"She may be fast but she´s not that clever", one off them said, "I can smell her perfume from over here", he shook his head, "tourists!"

"But be careful Ken!" another man warned him, "she´s read the scroll".

"Strength is no good without brains! And we all know that when reading the scroll one receives more courage then on can handle", a third man said.

They all nodded. There wasn´t one person brought up in the "mugen tenshin" that hadn´t heard the legend off the feared sorcerer Takeshi and his infamous spell.

"What if she´s to strong", one off the men said.

"Then Ayane will kill us in our sleep!" the fifth man said.

All the others moaned, knowing perfectly well what he meant.

"I really hope this goes well", the second man who´d been talking said, "that we bring Hayate back soon. Because I don´t want to be stuck with Ayane as our leader!"

"It will go well!" Ken said, "the villain is right around the corner so we´ll probably be home before twilight".

"So?" Kasumi asked, "do you have any idea where your friend might have gone?"

The gold haired european and the red haired japanese had now left "Onashis" after first having informed the police about the assassins, and were now on their way to Kasumis car.

"Unfortunately", Fanny looked at her feet, "no idea!"

"I guessed so", Kasumi sighed, "if it´s _that_ scroll she´ll be even faster then a ninja. What did she want to do most when you came to Japan?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Fanny looked puzzled at the older girl.

"It´s the only way we´ll find her!"

"Ok", Fanny thought for a while, "it... hm... was this hotel... five star! It had a pool, tv at the room, a spa..."

"Was it in Tokyo?"

"Yes! More... hm... in the south part of town. It was called "miss Nara" or something".

"That one?" Kasumi crinkled her nose, "are you really sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on!" the red head exclaimed, "it´s the least prize worth hotel in the whole town! The pool water gives you rashes and their food..."

"Don´t say it´s the sushi!" Fanny sighed.

"How did you know?"

"Gods!" Fanny exclaimed, "aren´t you Japanese supposed to be good at these stuff?"

Kasumi frowned, moving back and forth.

"Sometimes the myth is better then the reality", she said.

"Guess I´ll stick to the myth then", Fanny raised a eyebrow, "but what does all this talk about hotels got to do with Esme?"

"This legend is one I´ve heard since I was a child", Kasumi said, "but I´ve never really believed in it! But if the legend´s true it gives you the means as well as the mentality to do whatever your heart desires! She took Hayate because she thought he was handsome! So what will she do next..?"

_._

"Pull over!" Hayate yelled, trying to get his hands on the wheel.

"Breath!" Esme said, pushing his hands away, "don´t heat yourself up so much! You´ll get a seizure if you keep going this way".

They had now been driving, full speed for one hour in the red lambhorgini. The fact that Esme was supernaturally strong and fast, and had the ability to fly didn´t mean she was a good driver, and the driving to express it mildly was one, one could call alternative.

"Do you even have a drivers license!"

"Nope!" Esme drove right across the road, making several cars pull over.

"Let me out!" Hayate commanded, "now!"

"Relax sweets! You don´t look good when your lips are hanging down like that!" Esme made a turn that made one car loose it´s course.

"Let me out now!" the ninja snarled, "while you may still have the chance to get out off this alive".

"Don´t worry about me, babe!" Esme blinked at him, "I´m always pulling threw somehow".

Hayate muttered something that didn´t sound very polite and rolled his eyes. _As if though I´d like her to pull threw_ _even in a million years_, he thought. Hayate jumped on his seat when Esme suddenly stepped on the gas, almost making the car fly.

"Stooooooop!" he yelled.

"Yiiiiiiiihaaaa!" Esme shouted, "what a kick!"

"I swear!" Hayate exclaimed, "when we´ll get back to my village you´ll receive so many kicks you´ll never say that word again!"

"No thanks honey!" Esme turn towards Hayate, looking at him as if he´d escaped from a asylum, "even though it was a kind offer, I do not wish to return to your village during any circumstances. And furthermore I think you need a enviromental change!

"Let me out!" Hayate didn´t recognize himself as he started pounding his fists at the window.

"Relax!" Esme said, not seeming the least bit alarmed, "listen to the music".

Esme turned the radio on, frowning at the japanese pop song that played (something by Nana Miyaki). If Hayate´d been about to fly of his seat when Esme´d stepped on the gas, it was nothing comparing to what happened when Esme switched channel, turning up the volume to max as the song tainted love with Marilyn Manson played.

"What is this demoni!" Hayate called out.

"It´s medicine for the soul!"

"This is stressing", Hayate rabbled panicked to himself, "I´m feeling my chi slowly drifting away. My soul it´s in pieces, my head aches. Oh!", he moaned, I don´t feel good at all! I think I need a aspirin".

"Tainted love", Esme sang in a loud voice as she made dramatic gestures with her arms.

_._

"So you were shocked. Not because she was 156 cm tall and carried a man more then twice her size, not because she moved in super speed and not because she left flying, but because she stole your glasses! Is that correct?"

The police man Jin Moto and his partner Yugo Tamaka was standing at the Misubishi residence, speaking to it´s manager, trying to solve a crime off a most peculiar nature.

"That´s correct!" The manager said with a sour look on his face, "she just flew away with them, saying I could get bullied for wearing such "hideous" things. You should have seen her she was so... rude. If she hadn´t been able to fly I swear... I´d...", the manager knitted his fists, face turning tomato red.

"I´m sorry sir", Jin frowned, "but do you know how this sounds?"

Jin was a tall man in the age of twenty five, his black hair, gathered in a ponytail that ended down his shoulders.

"I don´t know what you´re thinking", the tall manager muttered, "but to me it sounds like that girl could use a good beat up. That is no way to behave!"

"Listen to this yourself!" the short, cubby police man named Yugo said, "how many girls, especially under 160 cm carries a tall, muscular, broad shoulderd man without a effort, and more specifically how many girls fly?"

"I don´t know", the manager shrugged his shoulders, "all I know is these glasses costed me a fortune and I want them back".

"I don´t want to offend you", Jin said discretely, "but have you...hm... got involved with anything... eaten or smelled anything.. uhm... peculiar?"

The older man frowned.

"Now that you mention it", he said thoughtfully, "I did have lunch at "Onashis"!"

"What did you have?" Jin asked.

"Sushi!"

Yugo and Jin exchanged a significant look.

"My condolences", Jin said, "that sushi doesn´t _just_ taste bad!"

"You´ve probably dropped your glasses somewhere", Yugo said, "not much to do about it!"

"Hello! Jin picked up his cellular phone, "what? Road 14! We´re coming!" He gave Yugo a grave look as he hung up, "there is a red Lambhorgini messing up the traffic at road 14".

_._

"Once I ran to you, now I run from you" Esme yelled alongside the radio, "this tainted love you´re giving give you all a girl could give you...?"

"Watch the road!" Hayate yelled as Esme nearly collided with the car beside her.

The street looked a complete mess. More then ten cars had been thrown out off their course, standing in the middle off the road while their owners stood outside, yelling and cursing at the red lambhorgini _and _each other. One car had crashed in a ditch it´s driver yelling, and as a result of the commotion huge car lines had been formed.

"Look what you`re doing!" Hayate screamed.

"Relax", Esme said calmly, "it´s not healthy to stress!"

"Damn!" Hayate exclaimed as a fist suddenly slammed into the back window.

"Do we have a little trouble maker here?" Esme turned her head, spotting the heavily masked man.

"A ninja!" Hayate gave a satisfied smile, "you my lady are definitely in trouble!"

Two more masked men looked in threw the windows.

"This is going to be fun", Esme whispered, clapping her hands, a naughty look in her face.

_Not for you,_ Hayate thought to himself, _this time your hybris wont be to your advantage._

Esme moved away at the last second, avoiding the katana cutting threw the roof.

"I think I need to get some air", a expectant smile spread over her face, "my fingers are itching!" she rubbed her fingers together as if though she was kneading a invisible dough.

"Surrender now", Hayate said, looking her calmly in the eyes, "and you will be shown mercy! Because they won´t show you none!"

"Don´t worry about me honey!" Esme caressed Hayate on the cheek before turning the car, stopping it in the middle off the road.

She stepped out off the car locking the doors.

"Damn!" Hayate muttered, slamming his fast outside the window.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Esme stood with her back turned towards the car, smiling playfully.

Instantly a shuriken was thrown her way.

"Was that all you had?" Esme called out as she easily dodged it, gesturing for her attackers to come closer.

A new shuriken was thrown at her witch she caught in her palm, another one that she kicked away with her foot.

"Real steel!" she stated after spitting the third one out witch she´d caught between her teeth.

Shuriken were thrown at her from each possible direction witch she skillfully avoided by dodging, jumping and moving aside.

"Come on!" the young girl yawned, "take this more seriously".

A man came up from behind her, his katana aimed at her back. But Esme hooked her arm around his. twisting it around, making the man moan out in pain. She grabbed his arm with both hands, lifting him up, turning several laps before throwing him. The man landed right on top of the roof off a red mitsubishi, crashing threw it with a loud _**Smash!**_

Another man attacked her from above with his Katana pointing at her head, but Esme raised her leg straight up hitting him in the stomach.

"Come out naughty little pigs!" she said, her her leg still in the air, before making a piroutte, gracefully putting it down.

Two men attacked her from each side, one aiming his katana at her throat, the other one at her stomach. But Esme grabbed both their hands, twisting their fingers, making them drop their weapons. She quickly change grip, smashing the two men into each other. She backed a few paces before the last ninja flew at her.

"Receive your punishment!" he yelled as he aimed a kick at her head.

But Esme grabbed his foot at the right moment, looking him calmly into the eyes.

"I hope you don´t get dizzy easily!" she said, "because you´re going for a ride".

She spun him around several laps like she´d done with the first attacker, making fly threw the air like a boomerang before landing his feet in the head on one off his companions who´d just risen from the ground.

"Aoooh!" both men whined as they hit the ground.

"It´s been nice knowing you!" Esme shrugged her shoulders.

She looked around, noticing merely all drivers and passengers had gone out off their cars, yelling at her as well as each other. She quickly hit the button off the car key, opening the door.

"Wait!" Hayate yelled as he was pulled out of the car, "where are we...?"

But he didn´t have time finishing before he was pulled up into the air by the smaller girl.

_._

"Damn!" officer Jin exclaimed as he stepped out off the car at road 14.

"The traffic´s really been mahemed", Yugo said, looking at the wine red lambhorgini, standing in the middle off it all.

"That girl owes me big time!" a middle aged man yelled, "that car off mine was brand new!"

"Who the hell does she think she is?" a slim woman around her thirties exclaimed, "stopping in the middle off the road to start a fight!"

"Everyone calm down!" officer Yugo said, "we´re the police!" he showed his badge, "anyone who can tell us what happened?"

But he should never have said that because after that line was uttered everyone, man, woman, young, old started speaking in loud and upset voices, sometimes using bad words and yelling at the person beside them. But some words were heard everywhere "young girl", "stopping in the middle of the road", "fist fight".

"Alright", Yugo frowned, "could you speak one at the time, please?"

Yugo Tamaka and Jin Moto had seen many strange things in their careers at Tokyo´s police authority but this pretty much outscored it all. The two men exchanged a perplexed look, as five figures all dressed in black, masked from their noses to their chins, all limping came walking towards them.

"It was our fault", one off the men said, "we drove the red lambhorgini!"

He pulled off his mask, showing a smooth pale face and long, red hair.

"I surrender!" he said, raising his arms, "my name is Ken Koda! We all surrender!"

The two police men starred mute at the strange men whom were all clad as the legendary ninjas.

"No! He´s lying!" a small built woman in her sixties with a white knot on her head said, "it was that horrible girl! She slammed into my new Mitsubishi and threw this man", she pointed at Ken, "at my roof!"

"That little monster!" a man in black suit exclaimed, "she made me drive into the ditch and she was smiling all the way!"

Ken walked up to the policemen, falling to his knees.

"Please!" he exclaimed, a horrified expression in his face, "please, please arrest us! We´d do anything not to return to our home village".

"Hm", Jin raised a eyebrow, "that was a very strange request".

"We´re begging you! That Ayane! You don´t know how she is... she´s going to..."

The owner off Mitsubishi who´d got to hang on for the ride, walked right passed the cops and the ninjas, opening the door to the lambhorgini. He went into the front seat, taking a good look before coming out with a satisfied look on his face.

"Just as I thought", he said, holding up a pair off glasses, "she was a unhinged brat!"

**AN: So yes, this is the third rewritten chap and I really hope the long time I spent correcting this, gave some result. Since it was such long time since I wrote this, and my perception of the characters changed so much since, be indulgent with me please, but still... tell me what needs to be corrected. Ok... now, til next time! D:)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A different kind of prome:**_

-Damn! Esme exclaimed as she woke up with a head ache she hadn´t felt in a long time. That Hayate sure wasn´t just a cute ninja-guy.

Last night had been one of the worst in Esme´s life, she´d had to team up with a old, fat man and a complete geek and she hadn´t even got a second wasabee roll like she´d asked for. What way was that to treat someone who´d saved the presidents life?

-Good morning my dear, Hayate flashed a unusually sweet smile, did you have a good night?

-I think you know the answer to that, sweets! Esme muttered in response.

Hayate chuckled delighted.

-Was it really that bad? he asked.

-What would you say if you got hit in the groin only for showing your enthusiasm?

Hayate shook his head giving a half smile when thinking about Esme´s participation in "silent librairy" and how she really got what she deserved for once. Expecting she´d learn was maybe setting once hope a little to high but she might reconsider insulting each singular person she met.

-I was freakin catapulted by that machine! Esme exclaimed, it was coming from nowhere when I was standing on the board!

Hayate chuckled again knowing she meant the last part of the show where the loosing team were all to stand on a board, the most loud contestant being punished with a plank coming up from the ground hitting the unlucky in the groin.

-I only thought that hurt on guys! Hayate said calmly.

-But now you know that´s not true! Esme snapped, putting her nose in the air.

The young girls insulted face looked so comic Hayate had to laugh out loud.

-I´m sorry, he said between the laughter, I´m sorry but you have to admit you had it coming!

-I didn´t Esme pouted turning her back demonstratively towards Hayate wich only caused the ninja to laugh out even louder.

-You look like a little girl! Hayate said, like a five year old.

-I don´t! Esme muttered pulling her blanket over her head, I´m magnificent.

_._

-This is just amazing! Helena was smiling like a enthusiastic school-girl as she spoke, this old friend that I was talking to last night is working for the new prime-minister, Jimo Seiko so the problem´s solved!

Helena, Fanny, Kasumi, Ryu, Bayman, Kokoro, Brad and Zack were all sitting together discussing the news Helena´d received last night.

-Wow! Fanny´s eyes grew wide, so Esme saved the president!

-Yes, Helena smiled, and she and Hayate are going to his prom. And the best news is… she can fix some others in to.

-Great! Kasumi smiled, then we might get a chance to talk Hayate.

-She can only get two in, Helena said seriously, so I sudiect you girls go, she looked at Fanny and Kasumi.

-Don´t one have to be a...? Kasumi looked tensed all over the room.

She met Bayman´s glance seeing he had a amused smile on his lips.

-Couple? Helena said, well…, she turned thoughtful, that is a advantage of course but it suffice bringing a date.

-What? Kokoro´s eyes grew huge looking from Fanny to Kasumi, aren´t you a couple?

A embaressing silence spread over the room.

-No! Fanny gave a amused laughter, not that I´m aware of.

-We´re just friends, Kasumi assured the others feeling she hated the two words "just" and "friends" more then ever.

-You will be! Zack grinned, a romantic night at the presidents prom and then…

-Zack! Helena interrupted glaring accusingly at the black man.

-Okey, okey! Zack exclaimed, impulsively protecting his throat.

But the others in the room including Fanny and Kasumi couldn´t help chuckling at Zacks daringness.

-To bad! Kokoro said almost looking a little disappointed after they´d calmed down, you girls looked so cute together! But you´re a couple, aren´t you? she looked at Bayman and Ryu.

-Why are you even asking? Brad grinned as he looked at the two men.

Bayman was sitting with his arm around Ryu, the ninja leaning his head against his shoulder.

-Actually, Bayman said truthfully, we´ve only been together about two days.

-But you´ve been stalking me for about six months, Ryu filled in giving a meaningful half smile.

-I have, Bayman admitted.

-Typicallly you! Zack stated grinning amused, he´s had a crush you ever since the first tournament, he looked at Ryu, and I said it was really about time he told you! He´s way shyer then he looks.

-When did you say the prom was? Fanny asked Helena.

-This evening, ma chére, Helena said.

-But me and Fanny don´t have any dresses! Kasumi exclaimed.

-That my dear friend, Helena said amused, isn´t a problem! Follow me into the wardrobe.

_._

-What do you say, Takeo? Ayane catwalked in front off her companion, this one or the blue dress?

Takeo frowned feeling nausceous.

-This one´s better, he said looking at the black dress Ayane wore, Ayane-sama are you really following threw with this?

-Takeo! she said, don´t you know me well enough to know that I´m always following threw with everything I do?

Takeo sighed knowing that however this was ending it wasn´t well.

-So Takeo? Ayane asked, don´t you have a suit to put on.?

Yes! Takeo did have plenty of suits from previous missions in the modern world but he didn´t want to put any of them on, not tonight!

-It starts at nine o´clock! Ayane said, so you better be ready then!

_._

-Wake up! Hayate said cheerfully as he entered the room, Esme I´ve got something for you.

-Is it a free participation in "Silent library"? Esme muttered, or maybe a free testing sample of cobra-poison?

-Get out of there sour-puss Hayate chuckled pulling at Esme´s blanket.

-Do I dare to! Esme muttered under the blanket, or will I get catapulted in the crotch.?

Hayate only chuckled in response. Esme´d been lying with the blanket over her head for two hours refusing to respond to anything Hayate said and truth to say the ninja´d had the time of his life.

-No more surprises! Hayate promised, I just want you to try this one on! he opened the bag laying the wine red dress out on the bed, since you refused to come with me I´m not sure it´s your size but well… if it isn´t we can have it changed..

It turned silent for a while, Esme peeking suspiciously out of the blanket. She looked at the dress a long time before speaking.

-Wow! she said looking wide eyed at the dress, this must have cost you a fortune.

-Guess it pays of getting catapulted in the crotch on TV, Hayate chuckled.

_._

-So this´s been going on for quit some time, Miko said neutrally even though she felt she wanted nothing more then to smash the heads of the two girls (if one could call them girls) sitting in front of her into each other.

No matter what she did she always seemed to come back to this room, doing the same damn work she´d say she´d resign from.

-Uuuuuuuaaaah! Alpha 59 said gesturing unstoppably.

-I so did _not _ start it! Nicole snorted (who´d now taken her helmet of), you did and you damn well know it! You did ever since you stole my money you bitch!

-Let´s not use these kind of words here! Miko said resolute, you said Alpha stole your money Nicole what is your opinion on the subject Alpha?

-Uaaah daaah uaa waah huuaah, Alpha sounded upset and almost whiny now, uaa saah!

-Whatever! Nicole snorted again putting her nose in the air.

-So you insist you won, Miko stated, and you got the money Nicole so why aren´t you satisfied?

-Because, Nicole said in a exaggeratedly sweet voice making a scornful smile, she is a evil cow who keeps stealing everything that´s mine.

-Uuuuuaaah! Alpha protested,

-So you didn´t? Nicole shouted, then what about Mike?

-Uuuuuuuaaaaaaaah! Alpha roared back.

Before Miko could even blink Alpha and Nicole were at each other again tearing at each others hair.

-Girls! Miko roared, haven´t you learnt after doing this about seven times already that it doesn´t lead to anything?

The two monsters starred mute at her suddenly.

-Now let´s start over again, Miko turned into her calm professional self again.

_._

-How do I look? Kasumi said nervously looking down at her white dress.

-Magnifique, Helena said with a smile.

-Sure? the red head frowned. Kasumi wasn´t used wearing long dresses and she sure had never been to a prom before.

-Better then the mumbo jumbo you and Fanny wore last night! Brad stated.

-Will you back off the geisha-clothes! Kokoro blasted out, Helena nii-chan tell him!

-Brad! Helena gave the drunk a warning glance.

-It´s awesome! Zack grinned looking at Kasumi, I think you should wear it every single DOA-tournament.

-Great! Bayman gave a thumb up, now just wait for your date!

Kasumi was just going to protest when the door was opened from upstairs.

-Make way for the princess! Ryu said with a smile as he led Fanny by the hand.

Kasumi starred mute at the young girl. Fanny indeed looked like a princess in her red satin dress.

-You look so cute! Kokoro clapped her hands.

-Guess I´m a even better stylist then I thought, Helena said with a smile.

-Are you ready to go Kas? Fanny´s eyes sparkled.

Kasumi could only nodded quietly as Fanny went down stairs taking Kasumi by the arm as if it´d been the most natural thing in the world.

-Perfect match! Ryu said as he watched the girls from top to toe.

Both Fanny and Kasumi grew tensed for a moment thinking about what "a perfect match" meant.

-The colors look great together, Ryu stated with a smile, red and white, he looked at Helena, well thought!

"Of course he couldn´t have meant _that _" Kasumi thought to herself almost a little disappointed. Usually when she liked someone Kasumi´d tell Ryu about it as fast as it happened but with Fanny being his sister and everything….

-So´s everything settled? Helena said.

The two girls nodded.

-Have a nice evening then!

_._

-Lay of the nuts, Esme! Hayate exclaimed as Esme took a fist full of the apetizers for the twelth time this evening.

-What? the young girl said making a very bad attempt at looking surprised, I´ve only eaten two nuts since we got here.

-No you haven´t! Hayate stated giving the bowl of nuts that was now almost empty a meaningful look.

The two had now been at the presidents prom for half a hour and Esme´d already managed in getting more then half of the guests glaring at her.

-I didn´t do that! Esme protested.

-Then what is this? Hayate picked up almost a whole fist of nuts from Esme´s dress, you aren´t as discrete as you think.

-I am! Esme said confidently, I can swear to you none in this room…., she stopped herself when seeing the angry faces of the suit-wearing men and the women in the long dresses looking her direction, whatever! she said shrugging her shoulders, let´s go and dance.

As usual Hayate didn´t have time to protest before Esme pulled him by the arm towards the dance-floor.

_._

-Do you see her? Ayane asked from where she was standing in the stairs looking down at the people dancing.

She and Takeo had managed in getting to the prime-ministers prom with the classic art of cunningness. When seeing "Silent librairy" last night they´d received the information that the girl called Esmeralda`d saved the prime-ministers life and that she and Hayate were going to the prom. Fortunetly Ayane were good at making contacts and she happened to know have a old aquaintance working for the prime-minister.

-Yes, I see her, Takeo said seriously looking down at the only couple standing on the dance-floor, do you?

Ayane gave a superior laughter.

-Seriously, she said, who could possibly miss her? she looked at the girl making huge disco-moves to the classic music, while spinning Hayate around who looked as if he´d faint from dizziness any moment.

-Hm, Takeo said.

-Tomorrow, Ayane said with a victorious smile on her lips, we´ll return to the village.

_._

-Uuuuuuaaaah daaaah, Alpha 59 said.

-Good, Miko said with a smile even though she wanted nothing more then to stab the slime-woman in front of her with the pencil in her hand, now it seems like we´re finally getting somewhere.

"And it really was about time we did" Miko thought to herself. She´d never actually been forced to hold a session for four actual hours and never with patients who´d been cursing at each other, given each other the finger, yelled at each other, torn at each others hair, thrown ink at each other and even stuck their tongues at each other.

-Uuuuuah raaah uuuah, Alpha sounded almost sad as she spoke.

-Bullshit! Nicole shook her head though this time sounding rather calm, I´ve never tried to steal the attention from you as the main monster in DOA 4, I was invited to participate so I showed up but thinking about everything happening later! Nicole snorted, I guess I shouldn´t have turned up.

-Roooaaah! Alpha said.

-NO! Nicole exclaimed, you can´t seriously come with that lame ass excuse for a excuse again and expected anyone to bye it. You don´t have a self confidence you´re just high on yourself.

Miko sighed thinking "Yup, so here we go again".

-So, okey! Miko exclaimed irritated, you think she steals your sunshine! she pointed at Alpha and then at Nicole, you think she´s manipulative and dominant, she pointed at Nicole and then at alpha, apparently you two can´t agree about anything so how about this, you agree on two things; agree on disagreeing and staying the hell away from each other.

It went silent for a moment, Miko Haruno feeling triumphant for a few seconds before seeing the sad faces of both women. Then the green neon eyes and the huge, green orbs were slowly filled with tears.

-Uaaaa uaaaah! Alpha 59 sobbed (wich by the way sounded really unpleasant).

-How can you say a thing like that? Nicole cried, are you completely heartless? She´s my bestest best friend in the world.

-Nicole! Alpha 59 growled saying the first actual words Miko heard.

-Alpha! Nicole cried.

-Nicole!

-Alpha!

"At least I got a few seconds of magical happiness" Miko thought resigned as she prepared herself for yet another two hours in hell.

_._

-So that friend of Helena´s, Fanny said nervously, she´s supposed to meet us at the door right?

-I think so, Kasumi said, letting her eyes wander all over the huge building.

It went quiet for a while as it always did when the two girls were alone together.

-So, Fanny said after a moment, prime-ministers prom, huh?

-Yeah, Kasumi chuckled, we get to do quit a lot off things.

-Yes, Fanny giggled, it will be interesting to see what trouble we manage in getting ourselves into tonight.

-Don´t worry! Kasumi gave a meaningful look, with your sister here we´ll manage in getting in trouble.

"Yeah, my sister" Fanny thought when the meaning of Kasumi´s words really struck her "yes Esme is actually my sister". And to think that she might get a chance to talk to _her _sister tonight.

-Welcome in girls! a soft, feminine voice said.

-Lisa? Kasumi turned around looking surprised at the slightly dark-skinned woman with the short brown hair and the short, black dress.

-Nice to see you Kasumi, and? the womans kind brown eyes met Fannys.

-Fanny, Fanny smiled reaching out her hand, Fanny Hayabusa!

-Oh! Lisa laughed delighted as she took the girls hand, so you´re that the famous sister Helena told me about. Let´s go inside, she said.

_._

-Oh shit! Jann Lee exclaimed as he woke up rubbing his head.

He gave out a loud shout as he noticed the pale arm around his waste.

-Relax Jann! Lei fang muttered loosen up her grip from his waist immediately, you sound like a fairy when you scream!

-Did we..? Jann Lee exclaimed as he looked horrified around the room that definitely wasn´t his hotel-room to begin with.

The walls were painted in yellow and despite the fact that the bed he and Lei fang were lying in was rather broad Leif ang´d been lying almost on top of him.

-No! Lei fang snapped, since when did you become a girl? You did scream like one seconds ago but that still doesn´t make you any more attractive. And by the way! she made a face, you stink!

-You too! Jann Lee said as he noticed the stench of alcohol and sweat beside him, but if we didn´t..? he looked all over the room, what the hell _have _we been doing?

-Hm? Lei fang frowned, lifting the covers, we apparently still have our clothes on wich eliminates all posibilities of potential date-rape…

-Date-rape? Jann Lee frowned.

-One never knows in this day and age, Lei fang raised a finger, I´ve read some articles that´d give you nightmares.

-Then let´s not talk about them, Jann Lee stated who was really sensitive when it came to bad dreams, so what are the other options?

-That you´ve been acting like drunken imbeciles, the door was opened suddenly, Helena standing in the room wearing a white blouse and black long pants, and Helena´s short on staff so if you want to make up for wrecking up her place while fighting Kasumi and Fanny and for scarring away her customers last night you might consider cleaning her floors, the blond woman gave a calm smile.

_._

-Seriously! Kasumi exclaimed starring at Lisa, how many jobs do you have? Prow-wrestler, scientist and now the prime-ministers advisor.

Lisa gave a soft laughter.

-Let´s say I´m rather multifaceted, she said.

-You are! Kasumi laughed, I´m glad if I can get a job as a waitress.

-Me to! Fanny said.

The three women were now sitting in the ballroom chatting and looking at the couples dancing.

-Thanks for getting us in! Kasumi said.

-No problem! Lisa smiled, I understand if you want to see your sister and brother when you haven´t seen them for so long. Ayane said that to when I spoke to her, the wrestler put a hand on Kasumi´s shoulder, that she´s missed you to.

-Ayane! Fanny and Kasumi exclaimed starring open-mouthed at the other woman.

-Yes, Lisa kept on, she said that she was looking forward to the family-reunion, she blinked at Fanny, especially meeting both the Hayabusa-sisters.

-Does she...? Kasumi paled, does she know about Fanny and Esme?

-Of course! Lisa frowned, why shouldn´t she..?

-Is she here? Fanny exclaimed.

-Yes! Lisa said, actually I saw her here recently. She said she was going after Hayate and what was your sister´s name, she looked at Fanny, Esmeralda… she was looking for them!

-Damn! Fanny and Kasumi exclaimed with one mouth.

_._

-"Hello, what a beautiful evening we have" Esme said making her voice deep, holding up one of the warrior statues standing under the stairs.

-Stop it Esme! Hayate exclaimed, they´re not toys!

But as wasn´t unexpected Esme ignored him holding up a statue of a young lady, dressed in 1800-century clothes talking in a high voice.

-"Oh, yes my lord" she said moving the statue, "the stars are so bright", Esme made her voice deep again moving the soldier, "indeed my dear, but nothing shines as beautifully as you".

-Esme! Hayate exclaimed.

_._

-Are you sure this will work out? Takeo asked tensed as he looked down the stairs at Hayate and Esme.

-Of course it will! Ayane smiled delighted, this will make anyone unconscious, even the ones possessed by the scroll, she held up the small arrow.

The lilac-haired kuniochi aimed at Esme who was now sitting down on the floor pressing the two statues to each other mouth to mouth, her neck exposed.

-She´s such a easy prey! Ayane chuckled.

_._

-"Muah, muah, muah, muah"! Esme exclaimed as she pressed the statues lips together.

-Esme! Hayate exclaimed again, your´re acting like a five-year old.

-"Oh, Ichiro" Esme exclaimed in a high voice laying the soldier over the maiden, "take me here and now".

-Good evening my friends!

Hayate turned around starring horrified at the small built, cubby man.

_._

-Shit! Ayane exclaimed as Jimo Seiko blocked her target, damn, the prime-minister and his fat ass! she muttered.

-Damn! Takeo exclaimed.

-I guess we have to try our luck on the dance-floor then, Ayane said, if we´ll get close enough we can stab her in the neck with the arrow and drag her unconscious out of here under the pretence she´s our friend and that we have to get her home. And, she grinned, since my brother most likely won´t protest to it it won´t look that incredible.

_ _._

-So what are you young people doing here alone in the dark? Jimo said with a smile as he looked at Esme who were still sitting down pressing the soldier against the maiden.

-We were just…, Hayate gave a smile that looked more as if he was in pain then in a happy mode, setting the statues right! he pushed Esme aside putting the statues where they´d stood before.

-Don´t worry about it! Jimo shrugged his shoulders, they´re only statues. Let´s just go and get a drink, he gave a warm chuckle.

-We´d love to, Hayate said almost letting out a sigh of relief.

_._

-Have you seen them yet? Fanny asked Kasumi as the girls looked over the dance-floor.

-No! Kasumi shook her head, none of them.

-Oh! Fanny gave a sigh of relief as she saw the two familiar figures on the other side of the dance-floor talking to the short, cubby man.

-There they are, Kasumi nodded, I really wonder what it is my sister´s planning to do.

They sat still for a while before noticing Hayate and Esme (or rather Esme dragging Hayate) approaching the dance-floor.

-Okey! Kasumi took a deep breath, I´d never thought I´d be forced to do this but…

Fanny didn´t even have time to breath before Kasumi pulled her by the arm, both girls standing on the dance-floor.

The music was a classical song none off them´d heard before and the pairs standing around them were slow-dancing, each man with the arm around his female partners waist, safe for Hayate and Esme of course where Esme was spinning Hayate around to the point that he almost lost balance.

-We have to get close to them, Fanny whispered.

-No kidding! Kasumi gave a meaningful look at Hayate who looked as if though he was about to vomit, if there was any time we had to rescue him it would be now.

Fanny was quiet but couldn´t help but agreeing.

-So…, Kasumi frowned looking at the pairs around them, do you have any idea about how to..? I mean… what is this called?

Fanny looked at the pairs.

-I think it´s called waltz, she said.

-Do you have any idea how to...?

-Absolutely non! Fanny assured her.

-Well! Kasumi shrugged her shoulders, so what are we waiting for?

_._

-Seriously! Ayane snorted as she looked at the dance-floor, I thought that Esmeralda-girl´d take the prize in most inappropriate dance-style but I think my sister and the other Hayabusa-girl makes a pretty good job to.

-Indeed, Takeo frowned as he looked at Fanny and Kasumi whom looked more as if though they were trying not to fall on slippery ice then dancing the waltz.

-I´d say we let them make each other trip, Ayane chuckled, but we do after all have a mission to take care of. So? she looked at her companion, do you remember your waltz-steps?

-Rather well, Takeo said though inside he cursed his destiny. Last time one of the other ninjas´d acidentely stepped on Ayane´s foot while dancing the waltz he´d earned a triple punch in the face.

_._

-Esme! Hayate exclaimed as he was spun another lap, you´re giving me a headache!

-Relax! Esme said with a grin, the night´s just started!

-You´re telling me to _relax_, Hayate muttered as he tried his best to stay on his feet, in the same sentence that you´re telling me the night´s _just_ started! How does that work?

-Hey! Esme exclaimed glaring at the person bumbing into her, watch where you´re going!

-I´m sorry! the familiar face said with a smile, I´d like to borrow your partner for a while.

-Oh carrot-head! Esme grinned at the redheaded girl, and Fanny, that wasn´t yesterday!

-So, Kasumi looked calmly at Esme, do you agree to a partner change for a while?

-Please! Hayate exclaimed looking irritated at Esme, change before I turn unconscious!

-You see, Fanny! Esme gave Fanny a self confident grin, I´ve got what it takes to sweep men of their feet!

Hayate only rolled his eyes as a answer.

-Yes, we agree! Esme said.

Hayate gave a sigh of relief walking over to his sister. Fanny came to stand in front of her twin with a tensed expression on her face.

-We´ll be back soon! Kasumi said looking seriously at Fanny, have so fun meanwhile!

-We will! Esme grinned, don´t worry carrot head!

-Have a nice…, Fanny started saying before she was spun around by her twin sister, tiiiiiiiiiiiime!

_._

-Aoooouch! Takeo exclaimed as the heel on Ayane´s shoe almost pierced his foot.

-You stepped on my feet! the lilac-haired girl snapped.

Takeo bit his lips trying to ignore the pain not wanting to find out what´d happen if he didn´t.

-Oh! So the two sister-imbeciles are dancing, the familiar grin that scarred Takeo almost as much as it did her enemies showed on Ayanes lips, one can really tell they´re sisters.

Takeo couldn´t do anything but agree as he saw the two Hayabusa-girls dance. The taller one was stumbling around as if though she was afraid to fall and break her legs wich wasn´t strange considering the fact her sister spun her around like a rag doll.

-Takeo, Ayane looked expectantly at the sisters, we´re returning to the village tomorrow and we´re not returning empty handed.

_._

-Esme, I´ve been really worried about you! Fanny managed in saying between the "carusel-like" –turns her sister exposed her to.

-You have? Esme said as she spun her sister (well probably ten laps in a second) catching her hand at the last second.

-As a matter of fact more then I thought, Fanny said trying to ignore the fact she´d been one second away from falling and hitting her head on the ground.

-So why haven´t you visited me?

-Visited you...?

Fanny didn´t know what caught her most of guard, the question or the fact that she was once again thrown across the dance-floor. When thinking about it afterwards she decided it had to be the spin since she´d come to expect Esme saying about anything the last days (in fact, when thinking about it even more she came to terms with the fact the spin shouldn´t have surprised her either).

-How could I possibly visit you? Fanny exclaimed, when I don´t even know where you are!

-Please Fanny! Esme shook her head, where´s your creativity? Hey! Esme exclaimed, where´s the music?

"There has to be a god after all…" Fanny thought relived as she noticed the music´d stopped.

-That´s more like it! Esme clapped her hands, grinning as a Argentinian tango was played, something with more speed in!

"That hates me very much" Fanny ended her first thought.

_._

-So why haven´t you said anything if you obviously wanted me to return to the clan! Kasumi exclaimed.

She was standing with Hayate having a glass of wine looking out at the dance-floor.

-Being a clan-leader isn´t that easy sister, Hayate sighed, I have to rule according to the laws our ancestors followed and that means I have to treat everyone the same no matter if they´re my own family. When you ran away you broke the law and it took me a long time to figure out what to do. But now however I´ve decided to change them... and belive me, he looked his sister into the eyes, I was going to tell you but...

-Heeeeeeeeeelp!

Kasumi reacted on impuls catching the younger girl in her arms.

-My sister´s crazy! Fanny exclaimed, this time when she spun me she didn´t even…

-_This_ got in the way, Hayate ended his sentence looking tiredly at the young girl.

-Oh, that Esme! Kasumi shook her head looking out at the dance floor, how does she always manage in surpass herself when it comes to stupidity? Where is she by the way? Kasumi frowned when noticing the other girl was nowhere to be found in the room.

_._

-Leaving so soon? the guard asked.

-She´s had a little to much, Ayane said with a smile as she supported the unconscious Hayabusa-girl.

-Yes, Takeo nodded, she´s had to much!

-Well, take care of your friend then! the guard smiled, and make sure she takes it easy with the alcohol next time.

Ayane smiled back.

-Yes. she said, we will. Listen! Before we leave! Will you please leave this message for my sister, it all happened so fast and I didn´t have time to say goodbye.

-Of course, the guard said, what´s her name?

**_Yup! So there you have your next chapter. I was going to update a few days later but I just couldn´t help myself (to be honest with you I´m really sick to death writing this story since I´ve been doing it such a looooooooong time). Anyway I hoped you liked it and as you may see this lovely story that you´re all gonna miss sooooooooo much will soon be finished. I´m guessing there is about two or three chapters left to write so stay "updated" on FF. And keep voting for your favorite "DOA-girl", currently Helena is in the lead so if you´re not satisfied with that result get your ass up and support "your" favorite. PS: As you might notice on my profile I do take requests for "DOA-yaoi" so if you have two male-characters that you die to see as a couple please send a message in my inbox (since I´m a DOA-fanfiction fanatic I check it about once a day) and it will be done. Anyway please review my stories, I´m dying to know your opinions. Anyway thanks for reading this complete nonsense, lol!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Back to the village:**_

-Damn! Fanny exclaimed looking all over the room, where´s my sister?

-Sister? Hayate frowned.

-It´s a long story, Kasumi sighed, that we don´t have time to explain right now. So, she looked around the room again, where can she be right now?

-Excuse me, miss! one of the guards said suddenly running towards Kasumi, your sister wanted me to tell you she left the prome and that she took Esmeralda with her. Apparently, the young man hawked as if though he didn´t really want to tell the real answer, she didn´s feel that well.

-So she did? Kasumi said knowingly, the look on her face hard.

-Anyway, the guard said, she left this message for you. Have a good evening, he said quickly leaving the room.

Kasumi read the note quickly.

"Dear sister"

"It´s been such a long time since we last met and this meeting was far to breef. We have matters to settle that can not be discussed here so I sudiect we discuss them in more familiar surroundings. I sudiect you bring our brother to since without him not much can be solved. I´m sure you´re as aware of the fact as me that the Hayabusa-girl has problems that she can´t solve on her own and that therefore it´s urgent you bring her sister. But safe for you, our brother and the other Hayabusa-daughter it´s of grave importance no one else gets informed, in fact it´s of such importance that if you don´t understand that I can not ask for your help. However I hope that you do because otherwise I will have to deal with this alone".

-Is that so? Kasumi said calmly (though the expression in her eyes was harsh) after finishing the letter, listen! she turned to Hayate, before we do this I want to be entirely sure you meant what you said earlier if not it feels almost as if I have to take over the part as your kidnapper.

-What? Fanny frowned, what does it say? she took the note out of Kasumi´s hands reading it, that bitch! she exclaimed when finishing, if she hurts my sister I swear I´ll…, the young girl closed her fists.

-Of course I meant what I said, Hayate looked in disbelief at his sister, have I ever been untrue to you?

-Hm, Kasumi looked back at him raising a eyebrow, what about the time when I was four and you told me there was a dragon under my bed that´d bite me if I went up before morning.

Fanny forgot her worries for a while to look at the Mugen-tenshin leader.

-You did that to her? she exclaimed, that´s so mean!

-Come on! Hayate whined looking at the two girl faces starring at him as if he was the Grinch who stole Christmas, what was I supposed to do? Kasumi was such a restless child. If I hadn´t made that up she´d never been able to sleep.

-Sleep! Kasumi exclaimed, I stayed up all night long because of your stupid story. In fact I even look under the bed sometimes to make sure it´s nothing there before going to the bathroom.

-I didn´t know, Hayate´s voice was small, that was not what I wanted. I only wanted you to get the sleep you needed because... he looked his sister into the eyes, I really love you.

-You do? Kasumi snapped all of a sudden, then why did you send your clan to kill me? the look on her faee was that of a angry lion who could eat her brother up and spit him out.

-They weren´t supposed to, Hayate looked like a miserable little boy, or well… I sent Ryu out to make sure they didn´t, remember?

-Yeah! Kasumi snorted, and all you ever did was breaking his heart!

-Breaking his heart? Hayate looked at his sister, eyes wide and mouth wide open.

-Yes! Kasumi glared at her brother, he was in love with you for three years and…, Kasumi stopped herself when realizing what she´d just said, I was apparently…not… supposed to say that because it was a secret, her eyes grew wide and her face pale, Anyway! she glared at Hayate again, the point is I really can´t trust you.

-He is a self-satisfied jerk, Fanny said smiling calmly at Kasumi, he is predjudiced, small-minded and has very little understanding for alternate ways of living.

-Hey! Hayate protested, you don´t even know me girl!

-He whines like a girl, Fanny added chuckling, and he does wear…, she looked down at Hayates feet, the most hideous shoes I´ve ever seen.

-Hey! Hayate exclaimed, these shoes cost me a fortune.

-But he does love you, Fanny ended looking at the red haired kuniochi, that I can tell!

-Really? Kasumi frowned, how do you know.

-You know when Esme and I eavesdropped at the conversation about the scroll, Fanny said, that wasn´t the only thing they talked about. That man, she pointed at Hayate, literally said that he wanted to forget the past and just have his sister back.

-Really? Kasumi looked at Fanny and then back at Hayate.

-Yes it´s true, Hayate said seriously.

-I want to forget the past to, Kasumi looked at her brother with tears in the eyes.

-I love you my sister, Hayate said.

-I love you my brother.

-I love you even more!

-I still love you the most!

-As touching as this is! Fanny interrupted, I still have a twin-sister who´s held prisoner by a lilac-haired sociopath who can´t wait to do away with her.

-Let´s go then! Hayate said.

_._

-Damn that poison´s efficient! Ayane grinned as she looked at the sleeping girl lying on the ground who´d brought her so much trouble the last days, it would be so easy to do away with her right here, right now, she put her hand to the girls throat, if it wasn´t for the fact that I need her in exchanged for my brother.

-In exchange? Takeo frowned, are you really sure your sister and the other girl are keeping him hostage.

-Believe me, they are! Ayane snorted, he´d never go with those two imbeciles, especially my sister by free will.

Since Ayane had her back turned towards him Takeo dared making a ugly face at her and mime stupidly with his lips.

-Look at her! Ayane lifted the girls head, she looks stupid even when she sleeps. If she thought my brother was going to fall for her…

Takeo rolled his eyes making the whites visible, making even more hideous grimaces at his leader since she still couldn´t see his face.

-As much as I respect you my lady, he said bringing his index finger to his temple drawing it backwards in circles pointing at Ayane, I doubt you´re right in this.

-I think I am! Ayane said as she put the girls head on the ground again. She faced her companion, so when do you think my brother will be here?

-He´ll come, Takeo looked back at her not showing a sign of the grimaces he´d done before.

_._

-I have a bad feeling, Ryu said.

The super ninja´d had a bad feeling the last two hours to be honest. He´d been trying to ignore it knowing more then well Fanny was perfectly safe with Kasumi but he wasn´t really sure Fanny was the one he was worried about.

-Are you kidding? Brad muttered throwing a glance at the stage, two hours of _this_ and you´re having a bad feeling _now?_

Ryu looked at the stage. Since Lei fang and Jann Lee´d woken up from their hang-over last night they´d been forced to perform various chores in the tea-house like cleaning the floor and dishing. But since none of them were that found of it they´d convinced Helena to let them make up for their behavior by entertaining the guests.

-Apparently they weren´t_ just_ drunk last night, Kokoro said looking at Jann Lee and Lei fang who walked around on the stage as if they had the time of their lives, they only know _that _song.

Yes it was true! Lei fang and Jann Lee had been on the stage for well… some time and most of the time they´d sung Negima´s "love sensation".

-Seriously! Brad exclaimed, they´re scaring away more guests then they entertain and really… I thought that was my job.

Bayman entered the room giving Ryu a kiss on the cheek.

-So how´s it going? he asked.

-Not at all! Zack stated throwing a glance at Lei fang and Jann Lee whom were now jumping around like excited children.

-I can´t disagree to that, Ryu said, Bayman, he looked at his lover, I have a bad feeling.

-So do all of us, Kokoro rolling eyes, we´re dropping our ears!

-I have a feeling something bad´s happening as we speak, Ryu said seriously still looking at Bayman, I think I need to go find my sisters.

-Really? Bayman looked back at his lover equally seriously, do you want to go to the prom and make sure they´re okey?

-I have a feeling they´re not at the prom, Ryu said making his worst fear known.

_._

-Seriously! Hayate muttered, one is away for three days and this happens! he looked at the now green-painted houses in his home-village.

-Right now we don´t have time to worry about that now nee-san, Kasumi said, we have to find Ayane.

-But it was a damn ugly color, Fanny stated.

-If I know our sister right, Hayate said, she should be waiting for us in the temple.

-Did you mean what you say about forgetting the past? Kasumi looked at Hayate.

-Yes, Hayate nodded.

-Do you think Ayane will accept that, Kasumi hesitated.

-If she doesn´t we´ll just kick her ass! Fanny exclaimed who´d now started to grow more then impatient, can we please get to "the lovely mrs sociopath" before she slashes my sisters throat of.

-She won´t, Kasumi said calmly, because she wants Hayate back. She thinks we´re keeping him hostage.

-So let´s make the exchange then, Hayate said.

_._

-So you´re leaving? Helena looked from Ryu to Bayman.

-Yes, Ryu nodded seriously, I believe my sisters are in danger and my instincts proved me right before.

Helena frowned.

-But they´re at the prime-ministers prom, she said, it´s a public-place. How much could possibly happen?

-Has that stopped things from happening before? Bayman gave the opera-singer a meaningful look.

-That´s true, Helena sighed.

-Besides, Ryu said, they´re not at the prom.

-How can you know that? Helena looked from Bayman to Ryu before finally giving up trying to figure out what new kind of weirdness was going on, okey! she said, but will you do me a favor before you leave? she looked at Jann Lee and Lei fang still singing "love sensation", bring these two with you. They´re apparently better as back up then entertainment.

Ryu and Bayman exchanged a look.

-Do they only sing that song when they´re on stage or do they do it outside the stage to? Bayman asked.

-I think they´re only doing it on stage, Helena frowned, but I can´t guarantee you anything. Please! her eyes were filled with desperation, I´m ready to believe not even Alpha 59´d scare that many guests away.

-Okey then! Ryu said, but you owe us one!

_._

-Well, well..., Ayane grinned when the three entered the temple, so the princess decided to come back?

-Yes, Kasumi said between closed teeth, shall we get started.

Ayane only gave a smile as a reply looking at the girl lying unconscious next to her feet.

-What have you done to her you sick twisted bitch! Fanny roared as she ran towards her sister.

The lilac-haired kuniochi only moved a step aside when the girl approached her leaving room for her to sit down next to the unconscious body.

-Esme! she took her sisters pulse giving a sigh of relief when realizing she was still breathing, if I find out you did something to her! she turned around glaring at Ayane, I diy that stupid lilac hair of yours red.

-Oh! Ayane only gave a self confident smile, she is creative at making up threats, is she your latest one? she looked at her sister.

Kasumi only replied with a snort.

-Come on, sister! Ayane said, you couldn´t leave a pretty girl alone if your life depended on it!

-What is she talking about? Hayate looked at his sister with a frown on his forehead.

-Nothing oni-san, Kasumi sighed, you know how Ayane is?

-Why don´t you tell him, sister! Ayane looked from her sister to her brother with a grin on her lips, why don´t you tell him about what happened to Yoko-sama, the assassin we sent after you. She nearly succeded with her mission thanks to…, Ayane pulled out the words, how should I express it your soft spot for gold-haired girls.

-Kasumi..., Hayate looked at his sister.

Kasumi sighed again.

-Yes, she said, what Ayane says is true. Killing Yoko was one of the hardest things I ever did. She nearly had me and yes… she had my heart, Kasumi closed her eyes remembering why she´d stopped being the optimistic, naïve, trusting girl she once was, that´s what made taking the tanto in my hand so difficult even though she´d cut my head of without blinking had I given her the chance.

-So that´s why you…, Fanny´s eyes widened.

Suddenly Kasumi looked right at Fanny.

-I´m sorry, she said, that´s why I´ve had such hard time trusting you!

It went silent for a while not even Ayane being able to say anything.

-Are you saying that..? Fanny rose to her feet slowly approaching the other girl.

Kasumi walked towards Fanny, the two girls stopping a inch away from each other.

-That you´re the most beautiful girl I´ve ever seen, she said, and that you´re one of the funniest, kindest, most interesting and gifted people I´ve ever met. I didn´t think people like you existed.

-Kasumi, Fanny touched the other girls face, that´s the sweetest thing anyone´s ever…

-Fine! Ayane clapped her hands, you love each other! Big news! And to something that isn´t… you´ve both still committed a crime.

-Let´s negotiate then! Kasumi looked at her sister.

-Kasumi! Hayate starred at his sister, are you a...?

-One hundred procent! Kasumi assured him before looking at Ayane again, as you see we brought Hayate and no one else is going to…

Kasumi didn´t have time to finish the sentence before a loud crash was heard.

-Ouch! a female voice yelled.

-Hell! I think I just broke my back! a male voice exclaimed, Lei... move away you´re breaking my arm.

-Damn! Kasumi exclaimed, how did those two find their way here?

-Oh oh! Fanny mumbled as she saw the angry faces on both Hayate and Ayane.

-This t-thing really isn´t that great, a deep voice said.

-Relax Bayman, a voice that everyone recognized only to well said, it´s always worse the first times.

-You! Ayane pointed at Kasumi suddenly furious, you broke the deal!

-I´m sorry, Kasumi said, they weren´t even supposed to come, I promise!

Hayate held his face in his hands.

-Kasumi, he said, do you realize what this means? The Hayabusa-clan finding this village is one thing but other contestants…

-I demand you let my sister go at once! suddenly Ryu, Bayman, Jann Lee and Lei fang entered the temple, Ryu pointing at Ayane.

-For your information they got here by their own accords! Ayane said well she smirked at the unconscious girl, maybe not the sleepy-head here though.

-What did you do to her? nor Fanny nor Kasumi had ever seen Ryu that angry.

-Don´t worry Ryu-sama, Ayanes smirk seemed to be glued to her face, your idiot-sister will wake up in due time. But for your band of idiots here, she looked behind him at Lei fang, Jann Lee and Bayman, what the hell are they doing in our village?

-Don´t call them…, Ryu started but stopped himself when thinking about what people they were talking about, don´t call Bayman a idiot! he found his anger again glaring at Ayane.

-Thanks so leather man! Lei fang muttered.

-Whatever! Ayane shrugged her shoulders before calling out, inprison them!

Before any of them had time to react the temple was filled with male and female ninjas.

-These people have all in different ways violated our laws! she pointed at Fanny, Kasumi, Lei fang, Jann Lee, Bayman and Ryu, make sure they don´t leave our gates.

-What laws? Jann Lee frowned who really hadn´t heard anything about what all this mess was about to begin with.

-Don´t look at me! Lei fang exclaimed, I thought this was going to be some kind of family-reunion.

-This _is _the Mugen-tenshin idea of a family reunion, Kasumi said.

-Once again sister you´ve made us incredibly proud, Ayane gave a sour smile, but I really don´t mind because now I get the chance to teach a lot of people that irritates me what happens when they do.

-I´m not irritating! Lei fang exclaimed, you are!

-Keep dreaming Lei lei, Ayane sneered at the Chinese girl before looking at the unconscious Esme once again, and as for "miss Show off" here she is no longer for this world.

-You wouldn´t dare! Fanny and Ryu shouted with one mouth.

-Just watch me, Ayane said calmly as she drew her katana.

Ryu was just going to throw himself toward Ayane when two of the ninjas surrounding them reached after him.

-Don´t touch him! Bayman roared reacting in no time grabbing one of the ninjas wrist, placing a hand on his neck.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! the man roared as he was thrown into the wall.

Ryu threw his attacker over his arm, punching a woman coming to close to him in the stomach.

-Stop them! the man called Takeo yelled but was knocked down by one kick in the face from Lei fang.

-Nice move Lei! Jann Lee grinned.

-Thank you! Lei fang said with a smile as she punched another man in the face.

Ayane aimed her katana at Esme just about to make the final cut.

-Noooooo! Ryu yelled trying to break through the fighters standing in his way.

-You´re not doing this! Fanny whispered resolute as she threw herself in front of the blade.

-Fanny! Doooooon´t! Kasumi shouted as she roughly pushed aside the female ninja in front of her.

"It´s now or never" Fanny thought as she grabbed hold of her twin closing her eyes. Ayane smirked letting the blade fall.

**_Oh, oh! Have I killed our dear Hayabusa sisters? Stay updated and you´ll know. And please while you wait review me (next chapter will come waaaaaay faster if you do) and once again I am truly sorry for turning Lei Lei and Lee into complete idiots but once again this is a humor-story. And I haven´t said this but I really don´t see as Ayane half as evil as I portrayed her here, I love her to folks and I am sorry about her tragic background (No offense Ayane-chan "pets her") and oh! By the way folks, I updated my profile so now it´s shorter and easier to read threw and not just a sea of random-pairings so if you want to know more about what crazy person wrote this story I sudiect you read it. Anyway! Hope I´ll read a reaaaaallly constructive review from you soon._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Back to Tokyo:**_

-The damn brat! Ayane exclaimed as Fanny and Esme vanished right in front of her eyes.

-Good girl! Ryu said in a low voice giving a satisfied smile., she remembers what she´s been taught.

-Don´t let these imbeciles get away! Ayane hissed looking at her fellow fighters, one movement with the hand and she was gone as well.

-Damn! Jann Lee exclaimed, does that Fanny-girl know how to teleport as well? he paused to kick one of his attackers in the face, making another one fall to the ground by throwing out a leg.

-Apparently! Lei shrugged her shoulders tackling a man away, slamming a knee into his gut.

-I said don´t touch him! Bayman exclaimed as he caught the wrist of a man striking out at Ryu, locking his arm ending with a neck swing.

-Hayate! Kasumi yelled as she grabbed hold of a man´s arm kicking him in the back, do something about this idiocity!

-Yes! Hayate shouted as he looked wide eyed around the people fighting around him, but what?

-For crying out loud! Bayman exclaimed all of a sudden as he grabbed hold of a man slamming his knee into his guts, anything! You´re the bloody Mugen tenshin leader!

-But I don´t know what is right to do! Hayate protested, you´ve all committed a crime and well… you shouldn´t do that! he stated.

-Does that make Fanny deserve to be decapitated by our psychopathic sister! Kasumi yelled as she leapt into the air stepping on another opponents head multiple times.

-No! Hayate called out, Ayane´s not psychopathic she´s…

-Actually more of a sadist, Jann Lee said matter of factly as he fought his way through the several ninjas standing in his way.

-Or, Lei fang said calmly who was still upset about Ayane´s comment earlier, she´s just annoying! she gave a snort.

-Don´t say that about my sister! Hayate protested, she´s…

-Mentally deranged, Ryu stated his green eyes burning with fury.

-Ryu! Hayate exclaimed, how could you say that?

-Whatever! Kasumi interrupted, I´m going after her! before anyone had time to react the red haired ninja had disapeared in a cloud of flowers.

Without a word Bayman and Ryu exchanged a look, Ryu wrapping his arms around Bayman, both of them disappearing immediately.

-Okey then! Hayate muttered walking towards Lei fang and Jann Lee whom now seemed completely absorbed by the fight, Jann Lee yelling his familiar "kung fu"-screams and Lei fang jumping around between the fights like a excited five-year old. The ninja put his hands on their shoulders.

The ninjas starred wide eyed as their leader teleported away with two complete strangers. Since neither their leader nor the people they were going to fight were there they saw nothing better to do then teleport away themselves. So they did!

_._

-Damn! Fanny exclaimed as she once again made a painful landing.

-Fanny! What are you...? Helena starred wide eyed at Fanny.

As Fanny looked around herself she realized that not only had her landing been painful it´d also been unfortunate. Yes! It´d been fortunate in the way that she´d got to "the blue geisha" like she´d expected to with her twin-sister still with her. But she had not expected every singular guest to see _how_ she got there and nor had she expected to land right on the stage.

-Hello! Fanny gave a smile as everyone in the whole room starred at her.

-Fanny, Helena paled, what is happening… who is...? she starred at the unconscious girl.

-This is Esmeralda, Fanny said softly, my twin sister.

"Great!" Helena thought to herself "first Jann Lee and Lei fang are scarring everyone away with their idiotic idea of a performance and then Fanny absolutely have to show half of Tokyo she´s a ninja. A perfect start on a perfect evening. But I have to help her, she needs my help".

-Is she still possessed? Helena frowned.

Fanny nodded seriously.

-But she´s currently asleep, the girl said, but I don´t know for how long so now is our chance to do it! she gave the opera-singer a meaningful look.

The audience starred curiously at Fanny and Helena and the unconscious Esmeralda, their mumbling voices filling the room.

-Mike! Helena called out, the two metres tall geisha approaching her at once.

-Yes, the geisha said in a deep voice.

-Will you keep them entertained while I leave the room for a while?

-Yes, mistress! Mike made a respectful bow.

-Come! Helena dragged Fanny by the arm, let´s handle this discretely.

But when seeing the looks on the guests faces anyone could see their possibilities to discretion had been nullified long ago. Yet Fanny shrugged her shoulders supporting the unconscious Esme on her arm following Helena out of the room and upstairs.

Mike starred at the people from where he stood on the stage.

-Has anyone of you ever heard of juggling? he asked.

Various mumbles was heard from the audience, Mike only shrugging his shoulders as a answer. He looked all around him and when not finding anything else to use he picked up three of the antique vases standing in the room throwing them into the air.

_._

-Damn! Takeo exclaimed as he woke up with a terrible head ache. He was lying in the floor of the temple together with four other ninjas. Both Hayate and Ayane seemed to have vanished and that seemed the be the case with both Kasumi, Ryu Hayabusa and his sisters as well as all the other new comers.

-What is happening? a woman named Yuuki moaned.

-Where is everybody? a man called Takeshi exclaimed, where is Hayate-sama and Ayane-sama?

-I think they´re gone, Takeo mumbled, I think they´ve left the village.

It went silent for a while five pair of eyes thoroughly looking around the room.

-Are they really _gone? _Yuuki´s eyes grew wide.

-It appears so, Takeo nodded.

-Like _gone-gone? _

-I believe so.

-Yeeeeeeeeeeees! the four others shouted out in chorus.

-So what should we do? Yuuki clapped her hands smiling like a excited little girl, wanna play hide and seek!

-Yeeeeeeeeeeees! the other ninjas including Takeo exclaimed.

_._

-Interesting place, Ayane smirked as she landed at "the blue geisha". Being the experienced kuniochi she was she´d learnt how to teleport exactly where she wanted and most importantly exactly how to teleport specifically to the person she wanted to find.

Truth to say she found this place more then a little pompous and for crying out loud, who kept ponds filled with gold-fishes inside their restaurants these days? Ayane put her hand on the sword-handle, she was going to find the two Hayabusa-twins.

_._

-So how do we do this? Helena was almost paniced as she closed the door to the room where Jann Lee and Lei fang´d slept earlier.

-It´s complicated, Fanny said seriously, looking at her unconscious twin lying on the bed.

-Seriously! Helena raised a eyebrow, comparing to everything happening the last days how can anything be _complicated?_

-Believe me! Fanny gave the opera-singer a meaningful look, it can get _way_ more complicated!

-Okey, Helena sighed, so show me exactly how much!

Fanny unzipped the back of Esmes dress.

-No! Helena protested, I never undress people! Ever since I was a little girl I´ve learnt that´s a disrespectful thing to do!

"Oh dear" Fanny thought to herself desperately trying to stay calm "apparently things can get way more complicated".

-We have to, she said, or else we´ll never find the words written on her body and without them we´ll never be able to undo the power of the scroll.

-Oh dear! Helena exclaimed, do we not even know _where _on her body they´re written?

-I´m afraid not, Fanny gave a resigned sigh.

-Mon dieu! the look on the opera-singers face was one of pure horror. Ever since Helena was a child she´d learnt that nudity was one of the most scandalous things in the world and the last thing she wanted to do was investigating the naked body of a complete stranger.

_._

-Where is she? Kasumi exclaimed as she looked all over the room. She had recently arrived at "the blue geisha" and nor Fanny nor her sister was anywhere to be found.

-Are you okey? Ryu asked Bayman as they both landed without a sound next to the redheaded ninja.

Bayman nodded.

Ryu turned around, noticing Kasumi.

-Kasumi! he hit his friend on the arm, have you seen my sisters?

Kasumi shook her head.

-No, she said, but I´ve seen mine! she gazed at the stage noticing her sister talking to Mike (who was this time surprisingly not about to loose his wig).

The male geisha was juggling with three of Helenas antique vases, the audience starring fascienated at him.

-Oh oh! Bayman frowned, Helena´s going to have his head for this!

-I´m going to have my sisters head for this, Kasumi hissed as she glared at the sneering lilac haired woman, now´s the last time I´ll go soft on her!

-Take it easy! Ryu put a hand on her shoulder as she was about to run towards the stage, we don´t want to make a scene out of this.

As a answer to their question two familiar voices were heard.

-Heeeeeeeeeeeelp!

Then suddenly a loud crash.

-Jann, your´re sitting on my arm again!

-So what? You´re foot is in my face.

-Oh dear! another familiar voice said, what was I thinking?

Bayman, Ryu and Kasumi sighed in unison as they looked at the other end of the room noticing Hayate standing with his arms crossed and a resigned look in his face, Lei fang and Jann Lee lying on the floor in a complete mess.

The second after countless masked men and women appeared in the room.

-I think it´s to late for that! Bayman frowned answering Ryu´s previous question.

_._

-Okey! Helena said, so now what? Do we just pronounce it?

They had now found the text written on Esmes back since Helena´d finally realized "rudeness" was necessary at times.

-Actually, Fanny frowned, it´s even more complicated then that!

-And what now? Helena muttered, are we supposed to write the whole text backwards on her skin.

-Exactly, Fanny nodded.

-What? Helena exclaimed, you know I wasn´t actually serious about that one.

-But Gen fu apparently was.

-Whatever! Helena sighed bringing forth the pencil she always kept with her.

_._

-Where did she go? Ayane asked the male geisha who was still juggling with the vases.

The lilac haired kuniochi tried her best to stay calm despite her irritation. The idiot ninjas in her clan had landed at the tea-house becoming the subject of every single guests conversation as well as the two kung fu-fighting idiots that her brother for some unexplainable reason had brought here and she was trying to talk to a man who´d obviously drunken away his brain cells long ago.

-Who? the man starred wide eyed at her.

Inside Ayane wanted to scream. Really how short could ones memory be.

-The dark blond girl, she said, the one who landed on the stage.

-Oh! Fanny! the man gave a wide grin, funny person, a little bit crazed, mostly into New metal and such.

Ayane pushed away the urge to roll her eyes. Seriously! He´d uttered that phrase about ten times.

-Well, he frowned, it was such a long time since we last spoke. All of a sudden she and her friend just stopped talking to me and…

-But _now_, Ayane interrupted, where did she go about five minutes ago?

-Oh! the mans face brightened again, five minutes ago. Why didn´t you say it in the first place! She and Helena-sama went…

But Ayane didn´t have time to answer before a foot hit her in the head from behind.

-You little skum! Kasumi yelled as he landed on the stage smashing her fist into her sisters stomach.

Ayane looked at her in one moment of surprise before counter attacking with a spin-kick.

-The same to you, Ayane said with a sneer, I´ve never liked you.

-Calm down girls! Mike grinned, there´s no reason to fight. There´s enough Mike for everyone.

-You! Kasumi pointed furiously at Ayane, you put spiders in my bed when I was four!

-And you! Ayane roared, you put me up in that tree when I was two and didn´t take me down!

-It was a accident! Kasumi yelled back.

-Whatever! Mike shrugged his shoulders picking up a fourth vase throwing it into the air.

_._

-So now what? Helena looked tensed at the unconscious girl.

-We wait, Fanny said holding her sisters hand in hers.

Helena took a deep breath. They both looked at the unconscious body, viewing the signs written on Esmes bare back. As Gen Fu´d advised them they´d written the text backwards over the signs that were already there.

The two women were silent for a long time before Fanny finally gave a deep sigh.

-It doesn´t work! she exclaimed, it really doesn´t work!

Helena sighed.

-So what do we do now? the opera singer said.

-I don´t know, Fanny sighed (a resigned expression on her face), I really don´t know.

Helena put a comforting hand on the girls arm.

-I´m so sorry, she said.

The two women stood starring at the unconscious girl before their eyes widened in shock. The signs on Esmes back were suddenly moving, jumping around all over the girls skin.

-Holly...! Fanny exclaimed.

-They´re switching place! Helena held her breath.

And the signs indeed switched place moving so fast it was almost hard to see where they went. The two women had to hold on to each other not to faint when the signs suddenly literally took to the sky slowly flowing into a black stream flowing towards the window. Despite the fact it wasn´t open the stream somehow went threw the glass leaving the building entirely.

-What was...? Helena starred at Fanny.

-Where am I? a weak voice said suddenly.

-Esme! Fanny starred at her sister who now sat up in the bed looking sleepishly at her and Helena.

-Fanny? Esme frowned, have we arrived at Tokyo yet?

_._

Kasumi leapt into the air making her famous side vault kicking her sister in the head.

-You are despicable! she roared.

-Upset because of our girlfriend are we? Ayane gave another sneer as she quickly recovered kicking her sister in the stomach.

While the two kuniochis were fighting Mike had taken out three more vases that he was now throwing into the air. The audience were cheering loud though not at the male geisha.

-Stop it! a familiar voice called out suddenly.

Kasumi had just grabbed Ayanes feet about to kick her in the chest when Hayate came running towards them. She let go of her sisters feet as the mugen-tenshin leader came to stand between them.

-Why do you always have to fight? Hayate exclaimed, you two used to be inseperable.

-Hayate! Kasumi said still fixing her sister with her gaze, step away! This is not your fight!

-Yes it is! the ninja said resolute, because I´m part of the clan, to be more precise its leader and this conflict is causing distress among the whole village.

-But let me finish her of then, Ayane said with a expectant grin, and it won´t.

-Exactly what is wrong with you two? Hayate sighed, you´ve been going at this for ages.

-Ask her! Kasumi snorted with her nose in the air, I´m done explaining myself to each and everyone!

-Yeah sure! Ayane snorted back, little miss "run away as fast as she gets a little resistance".

-That´s it! Kasumi exclaimed throwing a kick at Ayane.,

-Stop it! Hayate exclaimed trying to keep his sisters away from each other with little success, I am your older brother and I´m ordering you to stop! but instead of sounding like the authoritative leader of the mugen tenshin clan he sounding like a whiny five year old.

-You´re their brother? Mike interrupted himself in the juggling, dropping the five vases as he starred at the ninja who desperately tried to push his sisters away from each other.

The vases fell to the floor with a loud crash, breaking into a thousand pieces.

-Can I ask for permission to date them? the male geisha said not seeming to care a bit about his mistake.

-I´d doubt you´d want to, Hayate said slight paniced as he tried to hold his sisters away from each other. Ayane by the collar and Kasumi by her raised foot.

_._

-I hate this! Ryu exclaimed as he kicked a man in the face, I want to know where my sisters are!

-Don´t worry! Bayman said as he threw himself to the floor making his opponent fall by wrapping his legs around his feet, Ryu jumping down on the mans head knocking him down at once, if they´re not in the same room as Ayane and the other ninjas they´re safe.

-I sure hope so! the ninja said as he and Bayman both rose to their feet grabbing hold of another man coming at them with his katana, throwing him down to the floor.

-Damn! they both exclaimed as they looked at the knocked out man.

-We´re good together! Ryu smiled.

-Good to know we work out in more then _one _way, Bayman blinked at the ninja.

-Yeah! Ryu gave a meaningful smile, though that _one _way was great! he kicked a man in the head who tried to attack Bayman from behind, don´t touch him! he called out.

Bayman looked wide eyed at the ninja before smiling at him all of a sudden, both of them chuckling.

Five other ninjas surrounded them with their katanas raised.

-Are you thinking what I´m thinking? Bayman gave Ryu a meaningful look.

-I believe so! Ryu smiled at him.

In a instant Bayman´d grabbed Ryu by his arm, the ninja kicking all their opponents down in a heartbeat as his boyfriend spun him around.

-I´m thinking I could marry you, Bayman said as they stood looking at each other once again.

-So was I, Ryu said softly.

-Let´s solve this matter first! Bayman said resolute grabbing Ryu by the hand.

-Yes! Ryu nodded, first of let´s stop Kasumi and Ayane from killing each other!

_._

-I´ve never had so fun my whole life! Lei fang shouted excitedly as she jump kicked a man in the face.

-Woooohaaaaaa! Jann Lee yelled out as he punched a man in the stomach, kicking him in the chest.

-You brats! one of the ninjas ran towards Jann Lee with the katana in his hand.

But the kung fu fighter stepped aside, he and the tai chi quan-fighter kicking the man in the stomach at the same time, their fists hitting the ninjas face immediately.

-Damn I´m glad we decided to compete together! Lei fang shouted happily.

-Hell! Jann Lee grinned, this is the best DOA-tournament ever!

_._

-Stop this foolishness at once! Hayate hissed (as well as he could though since he has a hard time breathing where he stood).

The ninja was squeezed between his sisters whom were currently trying to strangle each other somehow reaching each others throats over him. He´d done his best to push them away from each other but now he was so mashed he could hardly reach his hands out.

-You´re dead Ayane, Kasumi coughed (her voice hoarse from her sisters strangling attempts).

-No you are! Ayane croaked, receive the punishment for your actions!

"And so the Otori family dies" Hayate thought to each other "they´re strangling each other and their brother the process".

-You, Ayane coughed, you ran away..!

-You, Kasumi coughed back, you… you almost killed my girlfriend.

Kasumi stopped herself when realizing what she´d just said. Was she referring to herself as Fannys girlfriend.

-Yes damn you! she yelled somehow managing to stomp Ayane´s feet without hitting her brother, you were going to decapitate my girlfriend you sick, twisted sociopath!

-Aoooouch! Ayane yelled as she let go of her sister.

Hayate gave a sigh of relief as he was finally released from his sisters violent embrace.

-Are you alright! a familiar voice called out all of a sudden, putting a hand on the young mugen-tenshin leaders shoulder.

-Ryu, Hayate frowned looking at his best friend, my sisters tried to kill me!

-Stop it! Bayman called out standing between the once again fighting sisters, you act like children!

-Tell her! Kasumi muttered pointing at her sister.

-What is happening in here! a angry female voice called out all of a sudden.

Everyone including Ayane turned around looking at Helena, Fanny and the now awakened Esme coming into the hall.

_._

-What is this! the blond woman yelled as she pointed at the broken porcelain on the stage, and you! Mon dieu, put these back! she pointed at the male-geisha still juggling with five of her vases.

-But you told me to entertain them! Mike protested.

-Not at any cause! Helena shouted, snatching the vases one after one out of his hands putting them back in their places.

-Kasumi! Fanny starred at the red head.

-Fanny, Kasumi looked back at the young girl, her facial expression softening at once.

Ryu starred at the young girl standing next to Fanny before giving a large smile, running towards the young girl.

-Esmeeeeeeeee! he called out, taking the young girl in his arms lifting her up.

-Are you...? Esme hesitated.

-Ryu, the ninja said happily, your brother!

-Is it true? a small smile found itself on the girls lips.

-As for you young man! Helena shouted at Mike not seeming to pay a bit of attention to the happy sibling-reunion, you are in big trouble! And you two! she pointed at Ryu who was hugging his sister and Bayman who was currently standing between Ayane and Kasumi keeping a watching eye on them, what is _this, _she pointed at Lei fang and Jann Lee who were fighting of the ninjas around them , doing _here _in my local?

-You told us to bring them, Bayman protested.

-Yes! Helena exclaimed, but not bring them _back. _

-Yeah, yeah, yeah! Ayane said nonchalantly, Fame Douglass daughter loves her sheep little restaurant to death we know! But three criminals still need to receive their punishment.

-The Hayabusa sisters! she pointed at Fanny and Esme, has made themselves guilty of a grave crime and so has my sister!

-Did you call my restaurant sheep? Helena glared at Ayane.

-I believe I did, the lilac haired ninja sneered at her, and you are going to do _what _about that?

-You´ll see, Helena gave a smile that didn´t look very friendly.

Everyone else including Bayman (who´d learnt from way to many lost matches against Helena that her fury wasn´t anything to joke about) moved aside as Helena came at the lilac-haired ninja with her fists.

-So? Esme looked at the others as the opera-singer and the ninja started fighting, obviously I´m adopted and part of a ancient ninja-clan and my best friend is apparently my twin-sister and apparently we´re both criminals. So… what do we do now?

Hayate frowned. He looked at half his clan fighting the customers and the customers fighting his clan and each other, Lei fang and Jann Lee for once _not_ fighting each other, Helena and his half sister fighting while Helena constantly tried in putting her precious vases in place while doing so before saying something he thought he´d never say.

-How about…, he looked at the others in turn, we call the police?

It went quiet for a while.

-This may sound crazy, Bayman said as he looked back at the mugen-tenshin leader, but for once I actually agree with you.

-Fanny! Kasumi starred at the young girl again. Fanny´s dress was somewhat wrinkled from all the running and her bad landing on the stage but still she was the most elegant woman Kasumi´d seen from both the prom and the "tea-house".

-Kasumi! Fanny starred back at the girl, did you… what you said at the village...?

-Come on and do it already! Bayman rolled his eyes, how long are you gonna prolong this?

-Prolong what? Esme looked from face to face.

-A long story, Ryu chuckled putting his hand on his sisters shoulder.

-Okey, Esme gave a resigned sigh, trying to understand the rest you´ve told me is hard enough, she looked at the others once again, I´m gonna need some sleep.

Without seeming to mind the people still fighting around her in the least the young girl turned her back walking towards the stairs where the bedroom she´d slept in was. When she passed by the fighting Helena and Ayane she stopped the vase the opera-singer was trying to save from falling, Helena smiling at her miming a "thank you" before popping Ayane one in the stomach.

-I´ll go call the police, Hayate said after Esme´d left the room.

-So? Ryu looked at Kasumi as his best friend left, do you have anything to tell my sister?

-Eeeeeh.., the red headed ninja looked at Ryu and then Bayman.

-Please! the Russian exclaimed turning somewhat irritated, we´re _not _the ones you should tell. She´s right in front of you! Go ahead and tell her already.

Kasumi looked at Ryu one last time before suddenly taking a deep breath looking at Fanny.

-Fanny, she said looking the girl straight into the eyes, I´ve only known you three days of my life but these three days however are the only ones that actually counts for something. And do be honest with you, she walked towards the girl taking her hands in hers, I don´t want them to be the only days we share. Fanny…, she prolonged the words, please don´t go back to Sweden yet. Or I´ll … I´ll come with you… just don´t…, she gave a deep sigh, please don´t leave me.

Fanny tog a deep breath before speaking.

-So you´re saying that…, she said again.

-Yes she does! Ryu and Bayman (whom were both sick to death of the slow progress of this) exclaimed in unison.

-Well..., Fanny smiled towards the girl, thanks for saying that.

Both Bayman and Ryu watched tensed as the gold haired girl finally pressed her lips to the red haired girls in a lingering kiss.

-Finally! Bayman said giving a smile, I thought that was gonna take forever!

-Don´t be to hard on them, Ryu chuckled, they´re both "shy-girls".

-That´s true, Bayman agreed.

-You did mean it in t_hat_ way, right? Fanny asked insecure as she interrupted the kiss.

-With a girl like you_, _Kasumi gave a meaningful look, could I possibly mean it in any other way? without saying another word she pulled the girl into a even longer kiss.

Suddenly loud applause were heard in the room, everyone, ninjas, guests and even Lei fang and Jann Lee had stopped fighting to look at the two girls kissing safe for Helena and Ayane though whom were still going at it.

-Are they...? Kasumi frowned looking at their audience.

-Seems that way! Fanny said.

-Now we know what to do, Kasumi looked at Fanny, the other girl nodding in consent.

-Hello! the two girls smiled at the crowed looking at them waving their hands.

-Ladies and gentlemen!

Everyone turned around suddenly to look at the crowd with police men storming into the "tea-house".

-We heard there was a major fight taking place in here, a young man with a long ponytail said, but now that…

He and the cubby middle aged man next to him frowned, starring at the guests and the ninjas whom were currently well… starring at the two girls in the middle of the room for some weird kind of reason and for some weird kind of reason not at the blond and the lilac haired woman fighting as if though it was a matter of life and death.

-Who called the police? Inspector Jin asked.

-I did! a man with auburn hair and suit came towards them suddenly, his facial expression one of resignation and tiredness.

-Good! Inspector Yugo said, so what was it about?

-These two I guess,, Hayate shrugged his shoulders pointing at Helena and Ayane before looking around at the now completely calm crowd, since everyone else apparently stopped.

The two inspectors exchanged one look before approaching the two women whom seemed to take no notice of them.

-Isn´t she...? Jin frowned as he looked at Ayane and then at his partner.

-Yeah…, Yugo said, that lilac haired girl everyone were talking about. Ayame or...?

-Ayane, Kasumi sighed, my sister.

-Am I being arrested? Helena asked as she turned around facing the polices first now noticing everyone else had stopped fighting.

-Don´t arrest her! Fanny said all of a sudden, she started it! she pointed at Ayane.

-Did she? inspector Yugo frowned.

-Yes she did, Kasumi said remembering exactly what Ayane started, she started _all _of it?

-She did, Bayman nodded.

-Completely true, Ryu said.

-She went crazy! Jann Lee exclaimed from where he stood, she was gonna chop of the head of the girl over there, he pointed at Fanny.

-She started it and she´s annoying, Lei fang confirmed, pointing at the lilac haired woman.

-You! Ayane glared furiously in turn at each person that´d spoken, you´re all going to get so... I mean, she smiled at the polices suddenly realizing whom she were dealing with, I would never do something like that.

-What do all of you others say? Yugo looked at the crowed.

-She definitely started it, a old man snorted pointing at Ayane, I know her type.

-She did! a woman exclaimed, she was attacking everyone.

-She started it! one of the masked men from Ayanes clan said all of a sudden.

-Not…, Ayane stammered her eyes suddenly growing wide, this is not fair! her face looked like that of a five year old girl who´d just dropped her ice cream.

-Ayane, Hayate put a friendly arm on his little sisters shoulder, I think you should go with the nice gentlemen.

-But onii-san! the young girl whined.

It went silent for a while, Ayane looking from face to face for sympathy.

-Why is everyone always on her side? she pointed at Kasumi, whatever! she muttered as no one seemed to understand her pain, just arrest me quick so I don´t have to experience this endless stupidity! she looked at the police men, come on! she pulled inspector Jin by the arm, I want to see my cell.

And with those words Ayane and the polices left the building.

-So? Ryu looked all over the room, what do we do now?

-Ryu? Hayate frowned looking somewhat nauscous at his best friend, is it true you had a crush on me?

Ryus eyes widened in surprise before he gave a smile.

-It´s true, he nodded, but damn… that went over ever since the first DOA-tournament started.

Hayate stood silent for a while looking at everyone in the room.

-He´s with me now, Bayman looked calmly back at the young mugen-tenshin leader.

-Apparently, Hayate said, you came to my village… wait! he frowned as the truth struck him, you mean he´s _with _you? But Ryu! the ninjas voice was a loud shriek, he´s almost ten years older then you! And he´s…, Hayate looked as if though he wanted to throw up, …from Russia!

-So what? Ryu shrugged his shoulders walking toward Bayman placing a kiss on his cheek, he takes good care of me and I adore him!

-Ryu, sweets! Bayman smiled at the ninja as if though they were the only two in the room, you´re the cutest!

-No you are Bayman-chan!

Hayate shielded his eyes by impulse as the two men shared a kiss.

-But this is..!he exclaimed, whatever! he gave a resigned sigh, everything that´s been happening the last days is apparently way out of my understanding so… I´m gonna go back to my comfortable bed in my comfortable village and get some sleep, he looked at his sister, and Kasumi… come visit or if you want come live with me whenever you like! Good night everyone! the ninja waved before vanishing into thin air.

-So? Helena looked at the starring ninjas, customers (and well everyone starring), how about some karaoke?

_._

-Got you Yuuki! Takeo grinned as he pulled up the curtains finding the young woman hiding in Hayates house.

-Damn! Yuuki muttered as she stepped out of the hide out, am I the first one you found?

-Yes! Takeo smiled, so you´ll be the one counting next time.

-What is going on here?

Both ninjas jumped at the spot when hearing the familiar voice of the leader.

-Hayate-sama..., Takeo stammered, we were…

-We were just…, Yuuki said.

-Whatever! Hayate sighed, I´ll count.

-But where´s Ayane-sama? Takeo looked wide eyed at his leader.

-In prison probably, Hayate shrugged his shoulders, and will probably be there a long time so lets just play already!

The two ninjas exchanged a look.

-Okey! Takeo said, everyone come out! he called out, Hayate sama is counting!

**_So this is almost the end. There´s only a little epilouge left that can be a little interesting to read as well. Then that´s about it._**

**_Lol! As you´ve seen from the fighting scenes I´ve been tagbattling a little to much with Bayman/Hayabusa (can´t help the fact I love that pairing to death. Sooo wish I wasn´t the only one writing it) and yeah I know their tag-throws better then the Leifang/Jann Lee throws but I hope you enjoyed._**

**_Anyway keep reviewing me! I need your opinions and while you´re at it please tell me what your favorite scen/event was in the stories and if you liked my oc:s or not or perhaps even if you had a favorite oc (oh! There are many in this story; Fanny, Esme, Miko, Jin, Mike, Ken etc....) Hope I hear from you soon XD.  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**And everything works out for the best:**_

-So tell me how it all started? Miko Haruno asked the lilac haired woman.

The psychologist couldn´t lie to herself anymore, this was what she´d worked for all her life, this was what she was good at after all so no matter whom her patients were she was going to do her job. The woman in front of her had been accused of various crimes, abuse and murder attempt being only the beginning on this long list but somehow the police had decided to send her here instead of to prison. Miko however had giving up questioning Yugos and Jins judgement, it was not going to change anymore then most part of her patients.

-Well, Ayane said after a while giving a deep sigh, it all started with my bitch of a sister running away from the village!

"Once again that village" Miko thought to herself . If ever there was one she was glad no one but the ninja-dressed lunatics could enter it and truth to say after everything she´d been told she really didn´t blame the girls sister (whoever she was) for leaving it.

-I mean…, Ayane exclaimed, who does she think she is? She was admired and loved by the whole village and damn… she was every ones princess she was even chosen to be the next Mugen tenshin-leader and she just…, the kuniochi was so mad she could hardly speak, just throws everything away and runs like a scared little child. Damn! I just really can´t understand her, Ayane raised her voice, the favorite subject of all mugen tenshin-men and she was a lesbian, a cold bloody lesbian! Damn! Life´s just not fair!

-What exactly is not fair?

Ayane looked at the woman trying to avoid her calm though piercing gaze.

-It´s well..., Ayane shrugged her shoulders trying to sound untouched, nothing at all! She just annoyes me.

-And why is that?

-She didn´t fulfill her purposes! Ayane frowned, isn´t that enough? Do I have to have like a twenty million reasons to be pissed at her? she raised her voice.

Miko only looked back at the lilac haired girl in response,.

-She didn´t, Ayanes voice grew small and miserable all of a sudden, her eyes wider and her face twisted, and I did all I could do to fulfill what was wished from me and still I never… never was truly respected by the clan or well… never as respected as she was even thought she ran like a coward from her duties. And onii-san…, Ayanes lower lip started shaking, he always favored Kasumi even though she failed him and he never stopped talking about her, Kasumi this, Kasumi that! And she was perfect at everything she did, she never failed one single thing she did… and I had to work the life of me even to go half as good as she was and she… she… she just floated threw life. And that´s just…, Ayanes voice grew even smaller, so unfair…, the tears started pouring down her cheeks.

-So, Miko said softly petting the girls shoulder, you´ve been really good.

-Have I? Ayanes voice was almost a whine.

-Yes, Miko said, you´ve learnt something about yourself during the last minutes and if I could ever say for the rest of my patients, Miko frowned remembering the complete disasters she´d had to deal with lately, that they learnt _anything _during half a year here I´d clap my hands.

-So I´ve been good then?

-Yes, Miko nodded very good.

-Can I have a bookmark, then? Ayane looked even more miserable (if that indeed was possible).

-A what? Miko frowned.

-A bookmark, Ayane said, we always received one in the village when we´d done a good job.

"Hm" Miko thought to herself "seems it´s a even better thing then I thought, she was taken away from that village".

-How old were you then? Miko asked.

-Five, Ayane said, but can I have one please! Ayane started sobbing again, the tears pouring like rivers down her cheeks, I need one now, I really, really need one…

"Can it really be I´m such a horrible person every patient I ever get can´t stop crying" Miko thought to herself as the girls sobs grew even louder, her face growing red.

-Okey, okey! Miko interrupted her, you can have a bookmark. But I only have two kinds (when saying this the psychiatrist mentally held her thumbs not for the girl to start crying again) flower or butterfly?

-Give me a butterfly please, Ayane said in a small voice.

-Butterfly it is then, Miko kept her professional smile on as she rose from the chair, do you want a glass of water while I´m at it?

-Yes, Ayane nodded, can I get it in a glass with teddy bears on?

-I shall see if we have one, Miko frowned, but I can´t promise you anything.

-Okey, Ayane nodded.

"Damn" Miko thought to herself "if I´d known what patients I´d get in the future I would have thought of ordering in more then just good furniture".

_._

-Are you sure he improves of me being here? Bayman asked for about the seventh time this day.

-Of course! Kasumi sighed though she had a smile on her face, my brother specifically asked for you to come.

-Is it true?

-Of course silly! Ryu kissed Bayman on the cheek, do you think Kasumi-chan´d lie to you?

-One has to check twice when it comes to Hayate, Bayman smiled placing a arm around the super ninjas shoulders, everyone knows he´s not that found of me after last tournament.

-My brother is the way he is, Kasumi made a grimace, but he knows how to appreciate good deeds.

-Do you remember this place, nee-sama? Fanny smiled at Esme.

-Only vaguely, her twin frowned looking at the small village, I remember landing about…, she pointed at a (now alien-green) house, here! Though it was red at the time.

At this the other four laughed.

-I have to say the Mugen-tenshin doesn´t have the best sense of style, Ryu said, in that sense they really need Hayate as a leader.

-Don´t say that! Fanny raised a eyebrow, after the shoes he wore at the prom…

-Will you ever give me a break about that? Kasumi laughed looking at her girlfriend, they weren´t _that _hideous!

-To be honest, Bayman frowned, I know what Fanny´s talking about. The shoes he wore last tournament weren´t exactly the coolest things I´ve seen.

-And you told him? Ryu looked at him.

-I did, Bayman nodded.

-Not a good idea, Ryu shook his head smiling meaningfully, last time I tried he refused talking to me for months. Hayate´s a proud and sensitive individual to say the least.

-He does have bad taste when it comes to shoes, Kasumi admitted, and a lot of other things to but what can I say…, she smiled, he is my brother after all.

As a answer to her statement a sparklingly happy Hayate (still wearing hideous shoes) came running over the field taking his sister in his arms.

-Oh! It feels so good hugging you again, was the first thing the ninja said before giving Kasumi a kiss on the cheek.

-And Ryu! he went to the super ninja hugging him hard, good to see everything´s alright with you.

-Same goes for you, Ryu smiled back at him, you look unusually relaxed.

-It´s all thanks to "hide and seek", he chuckled, and Bayman! he released his friend walking over to the Russian, thanks for protecting my sister and for taking such good care of Ryu.

-Oh! Bayman blushed since he wasn´t that used receiving compliments, that was just… I mean I couldn´t let Kasumi die and Ryu he´s just the sweetest thing I´ve ever… oh! Bayman didn´t know what to say when receiving a big hug from the young village leader.

-Thank you! Hayate said, and as for you sweets! he walked up to Fanny, I hope I get to see you a lot now that everything´s calmed down.

-You sure will! Fanny grinned at him, since I´m with your sister now you won´t get rid of me that easily.

-I sure hope so! Hayate grinned back.

Fanny was differating from Bayman fully prepared for Hayates embrace.

-You have a lovely sister Ryu, Hayate said, look after her.

-I will, the super ninja nodded.

-I have to say I admire your courage, girl! Hayate looked at Fanny again, throwing yourself in front of a blade like that..., he smiled, damn! You girl, you really are a heroine.

As Hayate finally released Fanny walking towards Esme everyone grew quiet.

-I don´t know if you remember me, he said staying a few inches away from her, but I…, the ninja looked down on the ground, I had a really nice time with you well… when you weren´t all controlled by the scroll and…

Esme looked tensed back at him.

-And well… you know…, a faint blush spread over Hayates cheeks, I find myself kind of missing that time. So I was wondering… well I was wondering if… by any chance… you´d like to make another try?

It went silent again, everyone else looking wide eyed at the ninja and the young girl.

"Damn" Kasumi thought "did my brother just ask a girl out for the first time in his life"?

-Well.., Hayate looked at Esme again, you don´t have to well… if you…. it´s really not a must, really it´s okey if you don´t…

Esme looked quietly back at the ninja before suddenly giving a huge smile.

-Of course I´ll date you silly ninja-boy! she said.

It went quiet again before they all started laughing safe for Hayate who only gave a careful (though genuine) smile.

-Oh, he said, oh good. And now that it´s clear, he walked careful towards Esme, placing a arm around her waist, may I?

-Oh! My brother´s such a gentleman! Kasumi said to Fanny, giving a meaningful smile.

Fanny giggled in response looking curiously at Hayate and her twin.

-So? Hayate smiled at the others, now that everything´s settled. Do you want to come inside?

-Yes sure, Ryu nodded. He looked around giving a slight frown, but where is everyone?

-Oh! Hayate gave a sigh, it´s kind of a new thing we do now a days, he turned around in all possible directions before calling out, everyone! You can come out now!

It was dead quiet still.

-Okey! the ninja sighed again, I´ll close my eyes so you won´t have to reveal your hide outs! Okey! he closed his eyes, you can come out now I´m not looking!

The second after men, women, children and even elders streamed out of and from behind the houses, down from the roofs and even out of the windows.

-Are everyone out now? Hayate asked.

-Yes! the villagers called out in unison.

-Good! Hayate said opening his eyes, and now we can finally start the introductions. So Kasumi, he pointed at his sister, we all know who she is don´t we?

Hurrays and applause were heard, Hayate and Kasumi exchanging a smile.

-And Ryu you recognize as well, Hayate pointed at the superninja, and these two! he pointed at Fanny and Esme, are his sisters.

Low mumbles and excited voices were heard from the villagers.

-I didn´t think there were any survivor from the Hayabusa village? a woman said after a while giving a smile toward both girls, nice to know there is!

-And this one! Kasumi filled in placing her arm around Fannys shoulders placing a kiss on her cheek, is my girl friend!

It went dead quiet again before the whole village started cheering.

-Damn! a young boy exclaimed, I knew she´d find one.

-And this is, Hayate finally pointed at Bayman, someone I owe a lot, he put a hand on the assassins shoulder, he´s saved my sister once and looked out for my best friend better then I´ve ever could have done myself and I´ve never thought I´d say this, he turned serious, but Ryu´s lucky to have you, Bayman.

-Hey there! Ryu exclaimed (though the smile on his lips showed he was not serious), hands of my boyfriend!

At this everyone laughed including Ryu himself.

-Okey! Hayate chuckled letting go of Bayman, I´m getting the message!

Ryu walked over to Bayman, placing his arm around his shoulders.

-So! Hayate smiled, who´s counting?

_._

-Car-theft, shop-lifting, inspector Yugo sighed, isn´t there any interesting crimes going on these days?

It had only been two months since the case with "the flying girl" had been solved. Apparently her super-strength, extreme reflexes and flying ability had only been syndromes of a drog she´d taken called "scroll" and since the drug after what they´d heard from Helena-Douglas, the owner of "the blue geisha" had been destroyed (thrown out of the window or what she´d said) they saw no purpose in arresting anyone safe for the lilac haired woman who they were almost convinced was the creator and seller of the drug.

The short three days this´d been going on had been tough but strangely refreshing and both Jin and Yugo actually found them selves surprisingly bored when not having this case to work with.

-I guess we were lucky, Jin sighed, who got a chance getting such a interesting case to work with.

-I guess we were, Yugo agreed.

-So? Jin asked, giving a smile all of a sudden, is there any chance you and your wife´d like to have dinner with me and my princess tonight?

-Of course! Yugo grinned, we´d love to! My wife´s been nagging on me for months about meeting the two of you.

Jins "princess" was the first woman the police´d dated for two years since his work´d hardly ever given him the chance to meet other people then his colleagues and Yugo was actually surprised considering his young friends bad taste in women to find that the so called "princess" in fact was really nice.

-So, Yugo sighed again, should we close the office for today?

-Yeah! Jin nodded, it doesn´t seem we have much more to work with… so yes.

Suddenly a loud knock was heard on the door.

-Yeah, come in! Yugo called out.

-Hi boys! the tall, tanned woman with the red dress said in her marked yankee-accent, her neon eyes sparkling with excitement.

-Hi princess! Jin lifted the woman kissing her on the lips.

-Hi sweets! she said.

The woman walked towards Yugo who hugged her.

-Hi, Nicole! the elderly inspector smiled, you look wonderful today!

-That must be cause I´m not wearing the helmet, Nicole gave a broad smile flashing her white teeth.

Yugo laughed. In fact Nicole looked better both without the helmet and the red armor and she was so much nicer since she´d decided to forget about Mike and get along with her best friend Alpha.

-They´re coming to our place tonight, princess! Jin smiled towards his girlfriend, Yugo and his wife.

-Awesome! Nicole laughed, ya sure need to see somethin else the ya office old man! she hit Yugo on the arm who only chuckled in return ( the friendliness in her voice mad Nicole able to say whatever she want without him getting insulted).

-So.., Yugo looked at the Spartan, you´re friend Alpha… how´s she doing?

-Just fine, Nicole said, she has a new fiancé now and they seem head over heels about each other?

-And who´s he?

-It´s actually rather funny, Nicole laughed, because he´s…

_._

-Dad, Tina complained, does she have to live with us?

-Tina my girl! Bass said softly, I love her and she loves me and she apparently cares a lot for you to so I´m sure we´ll be fine together.

-But dad, Tina looked horrified at her dad, does this mean I have to give up my room, or for that matter my guitar?

-No, my girl! Bass comforted her, everything will be the same safe for the fact she´ll be living with us.

-But dad! Tina whined, she´s a bitch! She´ll never let me do what I want.

-Don´t say such horrible things! Bass protested, she helped us out of prison, remember!

Tina glared at her father for a while searching for things to say before finally giving up.

-Fine then! she muttered, but I´ll never call her mum! and with those words she ran up to her room.

Bass gave a sigh before smiling to himself. Tina was going to adapt to this in due time and knowing her well he knew that his daughter and his soon to be wife were going to get along together since they had very similar personalities.

Bass felt warm inside when hearing the doorbell, finally he´d get to meet his sweet heart.

-Hi sugar! he exclaimed as he opened the door.

-Uaaaah daaaah! his slime beauty exclaimed as she threw herself into his arms, uuuuaaaah!

-Come in my queen! Bass said tenderly as he kissed Alpha on the lips.

_._

-The right table to the left, Kokoro smiled as she let the pair into the tea-house.

-Hello there nee-sama! Helena smiled as she put her hand on her half-sisters shoulder, how´s it going?

-So many people, so little time! the geisha chuckled.

Yes! This seemed to be the main issue at "the blue geisha" these days. Ever since the fights between Alpha 59 and Nicole, Hayates ninjas and Esmes strange performances the place had been so crowded the customers had to book in advance to get a table.

-Helena, Helena! Zack came running towards the women with a paniced expression in his face, Lei fang and Jann Lee wants to do karaoke!

-Not again! Helena muttered, well… at least now I have a perfect way of dealing with it.

The opera-singer walked resolute towards the stage.

-Lei, Jann! she put a hand on the shoulder on each fighter, since you´re both really good at self-defence, she said with a polite smile, could you imagine giving the guests a show?

It went silent for a while, Lei fang and Jann Lee exchanging a look.

-That actually sounds…, Lei fang gave a smile, what do you say Jann? Shall we show them some self-defence…

-Actually, Jann Lee raised a eyebrow, that really… that idea actually sounds pretty awesome!

-Helena! Lei fang turned to the opera-singer, we´re on!

-Good! Helena said, Ladies and gentlemen! she called out in the microphone, we have a special performance here from two of the best fighters I´ve ever seen, tonight Lei fang and Jann Lee are going to show us the true meaning of self-defence! Jann Lee, Lei fang, she gestured towards the two, the stage is yours.

-This is gonna be so fun! Lei fang laughed delighted, pinching Jann on the arm.

Helena smiled as the two stepped up on the stage. Apparently there was a place for everyone in this world.

_._

-I´m so sorry about onii-san! Kasumi said as she sat with her arm around Fanny looking at the sunset, but he really gets into things!

-Yeah! Fanny smiled, even though the whole hide and seek-thing became a little to much I have to say that I prefer that from when he was over-serious.

-But seriously, Kasumi laughed, twenty times! How long can one play hide-and seek with a village of two hundred people.

Fanny chuckled.

-At least he and Esme seems to get along well, she said.

-Waaay to well! Kasumi gave a meaningful smile as she looked at a couple kissing a bit further away.

-Hm! Fanny gave a amused smile, they may have a chance if he doesn´t give the hide-and seek thing to much energy.

It went silent for a while, the girls pressing closer to one another.

-Fanny? Kasumi asked after a while, could you imagine living here… I mean, she chuckled, if my brother stopped trying to involve us all into this hide and seek-nonsense.

-Well…, Fanny looked at her giving a half smile, could you?

Kasumi put her hand under Fannys chin.

-If I was with you, she said, I could live anywhere!

-Silly! Fanny chuckled, you are _with _me? So just pick a place to live!

-Hm, Kasumi said, I really have to think about it.

-By the way! Fanny frowned, where did Bayman and Ryu go?

-Hm, Kasumi said again giving a meaningful smile, I don´t know but I´m taking a vague guess they´re _not _playing hide and seek.

-Hm, Fanny said turning around eyeing her girl friend for a long time, Kasumi-chan…, she said, how would you feel about _not _playing hide and seek?

-Actually quit good, Kasumi said, wanna _not _play that right away?

-Umhum! Fanny nodded.

-Let´s go upstairs then! Kasumi pulled the girl by her arm.

-We´re definitely going upstairs.

And so the girls ran upstairs to the room Hayate´d prepared for them.

**So yes my dear shinobis, that was my last chapter! Hope you enjoyed every letter. I want to thank you all for staying with me this far, espescially "Ken nii**" (**I´m very thankful for your reviews**) **and I really hope I inspierd you all to writing your own fics (especially if it´s yaoi, lol. There is way to little yaoi in the DOA-section). **

**So if you´ve read this far I really hope you send me some reviews right now. I want to know everything. What you think of my oc:s, my alternate portrayal of the DOA-characters (lol! Itagi would kill me for what I´ve done to some of them), favorite scenes, favorite part of the story or well... simply if you liked it. And if you´ve read (or intend to read**) **some of my other fics to tell me your opinions about them as well, I am a young and inexperienced writer (and sooo not have English as my first language) so I need all advice I can get. Remember I´ll get happy no matter how late the reviews may come (even if they come ten years after I´ve published my stories, lol) but I´d prefer you send them as fast as possible. **

**PS. The voting for "the coolest female character" has ended. Helena won (Go Helena-sama)! Ayane (pouts): Why didn´t anyone vote for me? Now you will instead vote for your fav OC in the ninja-napping. So make me proud and vote for everything you´re worth.**

**DS: If you wish to borrow some of my OC:S for your stories, you´re allowed to. Just PM about it first xd.  
**


End file.
